A Lust for Blood
by lowelldj75
Summary: My rendition of "Batman vs. Dracula". In my view, it's a Batman comic book story intended for mature audiences; a Batman story as gritty as Christopher Nolan's "Dark Knight", with a dark erotic atmosphere as Francis Ford Coppola's Dracula film, gun-toting realism as "Sons of Anarchy" and vampire savagery as "John Carpenter's Vampires".
1. Chapter 1: It's His Yard

**GOTHAM CITY**

It is a dark and humid night in Gotham City. Everything seems to be peaceful, until an armored vehicle races down Adams Avenue, like a demon out of Hell. Inside this rig, are three Irish lads armed with AR-15 Assault Rifles and in the back of the vehicle are bags containing perhaps millions of dollars. The driver of the truck, Peter Collins is talking on his fucking cell-phone to someone. The other two; Keith Noonan and Ralph O'Shea are sitting quietly, looking at the road. Well, Keith's got his eye on Peter, while he talks on his phone, which is illegal and fucking stupid. You will notice that all three men are wearing leather vests, with sown badges on them. One particular badge that all three men have is labeled, "Celts MC". The Celts are an Irish biker club in Gotham that was formed by Galen Hawthorne, a former member of the Irish Republican Army (IRA). After he was excommunicated from the IRA, Galen immigrated to the United States and came to Gotham and joined up with another ex-IRA member, Connor Murphy. And thus, the Celts Motorcycle Club was born. Anyway, back to Peter.

You can hear the voice on the other line, talking to Peter, "We're on to you, Peter. We know you're working both sides. And if we don't stop you, then the other guy will".

Peter shuts off his phone and focuses his attention on driving. Peter looks a bit paranoid and he looks out his mirror and sees nothing.

Then, he asks, "Is there anyone following us"?

Ralph looks out his side and sees nothing following.

"Relax, Pete. Those pigs won't be able to catch us", Ralph says.

"Yeah, but it's not the pigs that I'm worried about. It's the other guy", Peter replies.

Keith looks a bit confused by what Peter just said. He is but a fresh new face for the MC, as he himself was excommunicated from the IRA. At present, he is prospecting for the MC.

Keith asks, "What other guy are you talking about"?

Then, Ralph chimes in, "He means the fucking Bat, lad"!

Keith doesn't seemed to be worried and he says, "Oh, come on, guys. He's just one man and we can take him".

Then, Peter speaks, "Don't wish for an arse kicking so quickly, Keith, especially if it's going to be one administered by the Bat himself".

Before any of the men could react, their truck is rammed right off the road, by a black armored car; a car that looks to be a cross between a Chevy Camero and militarized Hummer truck. (_Writer's Note: This is not going to be the Tumbler from Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy_) The armored truck slams into a lamppost and finally stops. The black armored car quickly pulls back and just sits there, with its headlights on the wrecked vehicle. Peter, Ralph and Keith slowly get themselves out of the wreck, armed with their weapons and clutching a few bags of cash. Peter and Ralph drop their bags and aim their guns at the black vehicle.

"Come on out and fight, you bastard", Peter shouts.

There is no answer. Peter and Ralph proceed to fire their weapons upon the vehicle. The bullets just bounce off the car. Then, the canopy of the vehicle slides open like a jet airplane and low and behold, there is no one inside. Peter looks pretty scared.

Then, Keith says, "Let's just grab what we can carry and get the fuck out of here, guys".

Ralph says, "Shut the fuck up"!

Suddenly, a shadowy being falls right in front of Ralph and Peter. They aim their guns, but the shadow is quick. The shadow roundhouse kicks the guns from their hands. Then, a barrage of fists to faces begins, as Ralph and Peter are easily beaten to a pulp. Keith does nothing to help his brothers in arms. He is scared stiff. The shadow finishes its beat-down on Ralph and Peter. Then, it turns its attention to Keith. Keith looks more scared than ever, as the shadow turns its gaze upon him. Keith drops his AR-15 and his bags of cash onto the ground. The shadow gets close and comes into the light of the wrecked vehicle's headlights. The shadow being is revealed to be the masked vigilante known by many names; the Caped Crusader, the Dark Knight and the World's Greatest Detective. But to his enemies and the people of Gotham, he is the Batman. Batman glares at Keith. Keith stares right into Batman's eyes. Keith is so frightened; it seems that he is looking into the eyes of Death itself.

Batman utters but a few words, "You're in my yard, boy. Remember that".

Then, Batman withdraws from the light and back into the dark. He climbs into the black vehicle, which is also known as the Batmobile. The Batmobile's canopy closes and it roars down the street. Keith Noonan is still frozen still, after seeing Batman in the flesh.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER...**

It didn't take long for the Gotham Police to catch up to the thieving Irish lads. Both Ralph O'Shea and Peter Collins are being taken into ambulances, but they are still alive. Keith Noonan is placed in a squad car and he is still unresponsive.

The arresting officer, Sergeant Willy Denham asks, "What happened, pal?! How come your buddies are all bloodied and you're not"?!

Keith does not reply. Denham scoffs and then stuffs Keith into the nearest patrol car. While Denham places Keith into the car, Gotham Police Commissioner James Gordon arrives on the scene. With him is Chief of Police Benito Rojas.

Rojas says to Gordon, "Looks like Batman beat us, again, Commissioner. The two that were getting into the ambulances have been beaten badly, but they're alive. The other one's a different story. It looks like he was scared shitless by something".

Gordon snickers and replies, "There's no doubt the Bat scared the shit out of him, Rojas. Get the kid to the MCU for questioning. When the other two are done being treated, have them be sent to the MCU, as well".

**GCPD HEADQUARTERS: MAJOR CRIMES UNIT**

Now, we go to Police Headquarters in downtown Gotham. At the Major Crimes Unit, Keith Noonan is sitting by himself in an interrogation room. He is sitting still and still looking as if he had seen a fucking ghost. Then, he is joined by an African American police detective by the name of Scott Giordano. Giordano takes a seat across from Keith. In his hand, Giordano has a dossier. He then slams it in front of Keith, but Keith does not react.

Giordano asks, "Do you want to tell me what the fuck happened out there tonight, Keith"?

Keith does not respond.

Giordano says, "Keith, answer my question, please".

Once again, Keith doesn't reply.

Giordano gets a bit agitated and he says, "Okay, pal. Here's what we know about you. Your name's Keith Noonan, former IRA operative and prospect for the Celts Motorcycle Club. And what you're looking at right now, for armed robbery and vehicular theft is a maximum of ten years in Blackgate or maybe more".

Giordano gets ready to leave the room, but then Keith speaks, "It wasn't a man I saw tonight. It was the Devil".

Giordano looks a bit confused and asks, "Who the hell are you talking about"?

Keith looks up at Giordano and says, "Who the fuck do you think"?!

Giordano nods his head and utters one word, "Batman".

Giordano takes a seat back in his chair and allows Keith to continue.

**THE BATCAVE**

Unfortunately, the story cuts there and we go straight to the legendary Batcave. The Batmobile is sitting in the middle of the cave. Sitting across from the car is a small chemistry lab sector, with test tubes and beakers and all scientific thing-a-ma-jigs. There is also a big fancy microscope. And sitting next to the chemistry sector is a shelf full of Batman's shiny toys, like his iconic Batarangs, grappling gun, smoke pellets and everything that makes Batman into Batman. At the end of the cave, there is a rather large computer screen, situated on the cave wall. There is a character sitting at the computer, typing keys on the keyboard. We get close and we that it's Batman, but without his cowl on. It is actually billionaire playboy/ philanthropist Bruce Wayne, chairman and owner of Wayne Enterprises. He is joined by his trusted butler and friend Alfred Pennyworth; a thin old geezer from England, who has been the Wayne's loyal butler for many years. Bruce is seen looking upon a digital profile on one Aaron Wilhelm Reinhardt, the supposed new head of the Falcone Crime Family in Gotham.

Alfred asks, "What could you possibly be looking into at this hour, Master Bruce"?

Bruce replies, "There have been whispers in Gotham that Peter Collins of the Celts MC has been supplying arms to the Falcone Crime Family, under the command of Reinhardt. This is our guy. He was born in Vienna and later moved to Miami at age 12. He speaks ten languages and has four degrees in literature, cultural anthropology, art and science. His professors all say that Reinhardt has a disturbing obsession with the Occult".

Alfred seems to be a bit shaken by what Bruce has read about Reinhardt.

He then asks, "Why would those hooligans be supplying weapons to such low-life animals like this Reinhardt"?

Bruce replies, "The MC sells weapons to the Mob; plain and simple. It's all about profit for these punks. I ran into the vice president of the MC last night. He found out that Collins and his men have also been supplying arms to another party. I'm fairly certain that it is Black Mask, trying to get back in the game".

"I say, this man is double dealing to both sides", Alfred says.

"I know, but fortunately I stopped Collins and two of his men tonight, but now, I need to focus on Reinhardt. There's no telling how much arms and ammunition he has. He could have enough to start another turf war with whatever crime syndicate is still kicking in the streets, but I'm going to stop it before it begins", Bruce replies.

Alfred then says, "That sounds like a plan, Master Bruce and speaking of the Occult, you do have that special lecture to attend at Gotham University tomorrow. Prof. Thomas Harker will be there".

Bruce nods and says, "Yeah, he's coming to discuss some recent discoveries he had made. I almost forgot about that".

"You never mentioned that you've taken an interest in the Occult, Master Bruce", Alfred says.

"Actually, Lucius asked me to go in his place, while he's in Tokyo", Bruce replies.

**GOTHAM INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

At the Gotham International Airport, at the front entrances, there is a limousine parked. The driver is found standing by the limo. At the front door, a tall British chap comes out with two big suitcases in his hands. He is Prof. Thomas Vincent Harker of Oxford University in England. The limo driver meets with Prof. Harker.

"Prof. Thomas Harker. Welcome to Gotham. Mr. Hornsby sends his regards", the driver says.

The driver helps Harker with his luggage and he places them into the trunk. The driver leads Harker to the limousine. The old professor enters the vehicle and the driver shuts the door and returns to the driver's seat. Then, the limo drives off. However, as the limousine drives away, there is a young Latino man, looking directly at the vehicle. Just the way he is looking at it, driving off, gives us a weird vibe that something bad is going to happen. The man, Marcos Rosado walks away and to another car, where another Latino is waiting for him, in the driver's seat. VROOM! The car rushes off.


	2. Chapter 2: Theft and Murder

**GOTHAM GRAND HOTEL- PROF. HARKER'S SUITE**

At the Gotham Grand Hotel in downtown, Prof. Harker has settled into his hotel suite, courtesy of Gotham University. He sits by himself on his chair, watching something on his flat screen television. The old professor is also sipping on a nice glass of Scotch on the rocks. Everything is absolutely quiet, until the knocking at the door.

Outside, a voice is heard saying, "Housekeeping, Senor".

The voice sounds to be a bad imitation of a Mexican woman. Prof. Harker turns to his door and looks a bit confused at the idea of housekeeping making a call this late in the night. He sets his glass down and walks to the door.

He gets close to the door and speaks to whoever outside, "Isn't it a little late in the evening to make a housekeeping call, madam"?

Harker opens the door and we see Marcos Rosado standing in front of him and he speaks in the bad Mexican woman's voice, "Not at all, Senor".

Suddenly, Marcos throws a fist right into the Professor's face. Harker falls to the floor. Marcos and his brother Jorge quickly run into the suite and look around for what they can find.

Marcos says, "Spread out and look for it! The boss said its here somewhere".

Marcos looks into the closet, while Jorge looks into the suitcase on Harker's bed. He rips it open and throws all the clothes out. Suddenly, he pulls out a gold urn from inside the suitcase. The urn is decorated with priceless gems and it's all covered in engraved Latin letters.

Jorge shouts, "I found it, bro"!

Jorge hauls ass out of the room, with the urn. Marcos follows, but suddenly, Marcos is punched in the face and he spits out blood. He is then tackled to the ground, by Harker. He begins wrestling around the floor with the Latino man, until Harker is the first to get back on his feet. Harker grabs Marcos by the throat and pins him to the wall. Harker glares into Marcos' eyes. Suddenly, Marcos kicks the old man in the knee, which then causes Harker to lose his grip on Marcos. Then, Marcos pulls out a Stiletto knife from his pocket and lunges at the professor with it. The blade pierces through the old man's stomach. Undeterred by the bladed weapon, Harker continues to fight. Harker is not going down easily, so Marcos stabs him over and over again until finally Harker falls to the ground, bleeding out. Marcos withdraws his knife into his pocket. Suddenly, Jorge runs back in and immediately spots the dying professor.

Jorge looks absolutely shocked and he turns to Marcos and says, "That wasn't part of the plan, motherfucker"!

Marcos replies, "I had no choice. He was putting up a fight"!

Jorge looks down to the professor and shakes his head and responds, "Whatever, man. The boss is not going to like it. Let's get out of here"!

Marcos and Jorge haul ass out of the suite, with the urn in their possession. Thomas Harker is lying still on the floor, with blood slowly pouring out from every wound in his belly. The TV continues to play whatever it is that it is showing, but dead men don't watch TV.

**GCPD HEADQUARTERS**

Back at police headquarters, Giordano finishes up his interview with Keith Noonan. He comes out of the interrogation room and joins up with Chief Rojas and Commissioner Gordon.

Gordon says, "What did you find out, Scott"?

Giordano says, "Batman really scared this kid shitless, Commissioner".

Rojas replies, "Tell us something we don't know, detective".

Giordano then chimes in, "Collins is double dealing weapons".

Rojas and Gordon turn to look at Giordano. They are shocked.

Giordano says, "Noonan told me that Collins has been selling shipments of IRA guns to both Reinhardt and Sionis.".

"Holy Christ", Rojas says.

Gordon hears the telephone in his office ringing and Gordon goes in to answer. Rojas and Giordano continue to speak.

Giordano says, "This is a fucking turf war waiting to happen".

Suddenly, Gordon quickly comes out of his office and says, "Boys, lets go. There's been a murder at the Gotham Grand"!

**GOTHAM GRAND HOTEL**

Less than an hour later, police and crime scene investigators have gathered inside Prof. Harker's suite. The body of the deceased professor is being hauled out by coroners in a body bag. On the scene, you will find Police Commissioner Gordon and Chief Rojas. The Medical Examiner, Dr. Emily Casper approaches Gordon and Rojas with her clipboard.

Gordon asks, "What have we got, doc"?

"The victim's name is Thomas Vincent Harker, professor of anthropology from Oxford University. He was invited to Gotham University to lecture. The poor man just arrived tonight, too", Dr. Casper explains.

"Someone must've wanted him dead", Rojas says.

"Yes, but from the condition of his luggage, it seems that whoever killed him, wanted something from him. They knew exactly where to find it", Dr. Casper says.

Gordon shakes his head and says, "Alright, thank you, doctor. We're going to have to inform the president of Gotham University that Prof. Harker is dead".

Rojas asks, "Alright, boss, but whose going to do the honors"?

Gordon looks at Rojas and says, "Don't be a wise-ass, Ben".

**OUTSIDE THE GOTHAM GRAND**

Outside the Gotham Grand, Gordon is found standing by himself, smoking a cigarette. He then says, "I take it that you know what's happened".

You would expect nobody to answer the Commissioner's statement, but you do.

A voice says, "Yes, I do".

Coming out of a dark alley next to the Grand, is Batman. Batman approaches Gordon.

"This is some nasty business, Batman. That poor man had just arrived in Gotham and then he gets killed. And I just got off the phone with the president of Gotham University", Gordon explains.

Batman asks, "Any idea who killed the professor"?

Gordon says, "The desk clerk told us that two Latino men came in asking for Prof. Harker's suite. We're checking the surveillance footage to see who these men are".

Batman then says, "I'll do what I can on my end, Jim".

Before Batman leaves, Gordon speaks, "By the way: It looks like our fears about Collins are true. He is dealing weapons to the Mob and to Black Mask".

Batman disappears back into the shadows, while Gordon finishes his cigarette.

**GOTHAM GRAND HOTEL- PROF. HARKER'S SUITE**

An hour later, everything seems to be calm at the Gotham Grand Hotel, specifically in the suite where Thomas Harker stayed in and where he was murdered in. A crime scene has been set up in the room. It's like you're watching an episode of _CSI_. Then, the window of the suite opens and Batman climbs into the room. Through his night-vision lenses that are built within his cowl, Batman scans the room. He walks to the door and finds the fingerprints of Thomas Harker on the knob.

"The Professor walked to the door and opened it. The perpetrator must've come in, knocked him down and then rushed into the room", Batman says in his head.

Batman walks over to the bed, where one of the Professor's suitcases had been ripped open. There are clothes strung out everywhere. Batman notices a sign that there was something heavy inside the suitcase.

"Whoever came in, went straight for the suitcase and found whatever it was that the Professor had", Batman says to himself.

Then, Batman goes straight to the spot where Harker was killed. He takes notices that the lamp has been knocked down and the foot stool.

"Obviously, the Professor fought his attacker. They struggled all over the place", Batman continues.

He looks at the wall and finds a small splatter of blood. Batman analyzes it and gets a positive ID.

"The blood is not the Professor's; possibly the perpetrator", Batman say.

Then, he goes up to the wall, where Prof. Harker had his attacker pinned. Batman spots the blood splatters on the floor.

"The Professor must've pinned his attacker to the wall. The perpetrator must've broken away from Harker's grasp, which gave him the chance to stab the Professor in the stomach", Batman says to himself.

Batman comes to the very spot where Prof. Harker bled out and died. It was right next to his chair, where he was watching TV.

Batman asks himself, "What was taken? What could the killer possibly want from the professor"?

Batman answers that by going to a desk where there is a dossier lying on top of it. The Caped Crusader opens it and finds many written notes and scanned copies of certain relics. He suddenly picks up a paper that bares a picture of the urn that was stolen from the Professor.

Batman reads the Professor's notes that are written on this particular piece of paper, "_Inside this very urn are the mortal remains of Vlad III; Prince of Wallachia, second son of the House of Basarab; also known as Vlad Tepes; Vlad the Impaler; Dracula_".

The mere mention of the name "Dracula" should send a shiver down the spines of even the bravest of men; but not Batman.

"You've got to be kidding me", Batman says to himself.

Batman looks around for anything that might be of interest. Suddenly, Batman stares down at the bottom of the desk, where he sees a medium sized lockbox, sitting against the wall. Batman reaches down and picks it up from the floor. Batman looks for a way to open it, but he finds no other way. He then pulls a pick from his utility belt and proceeds to pick the lock. Batman is successful in picking the lock and he pulls open the lockbox and he finds five books. Batman pulls out the first book which is titled, _The Journal of Jonathan Harker_.

Batman looks at it in shock and says to himself, "What the hell"?

He then looks into the box and pulls out the other four books. The other four belong to the following people: Mina Murray, Jack Seward, Lucy Westenra and Abraham Van Helsing. As you may recall from your literature, these particular characters are from Bram Stoker's Dracula. Batman cannot comprehend what he is holding in his hands. They are the five main sources that told Stoker's tale. Batman gathers the five journals and the dossier containing all of Prof. Harker's research and then he leaves the suite, via the window. WHOOSH! Batman jumps off the ledge and falls down from the sky. He quickly pulls his grappling gun and fires it at another ledge. WHOOSH! He is pulled to another building. Batman starts running across the rooftop and jumps off the edge and falls straight down to the ground below. Underneath Batman, you can see the Batmobile ready for Batman's arrival. Batman uses his cape as a parachute and gently lands into the Batmobile. He sets the books and the dossier on the passenger seat and drives off.

**THE BATCAVE**

Batman is now back at the Batcave, analyzing all five books, as well as analyzing the crime scene at the Professor's hotel suite. Alfred walks into the cave, dressed in his pajamas and robe.

Alfred asks, "Might I inquire what you're doing now, Master Bruce"?

Batman answers, "Prof. Harker was murdered this evening in his hotel suite".

"Oh, dear", Alfred says.

Batman removes his cowl and becomes Bruce again. He is analyzing the small splatter of blood on the wall, belonging to one of the perpetrators who killed Prof. Harker.

"Okay, I've got a positive ID on who this blood belongs to", Bruce says.

Then, a digital profile of Marcos Rosado is seen on the Batcomputer.

"It belongs to one Marcos Enrique Rosado. He's been in and out of jail in both Mexico and here in Gotham on drug possession, aggravated assault and armed robbery. We can add first degree murder to that list, now", Bruce says.

Then, another digital profile is brought up onto the Batcomputer; Jorge Rosado.

"He's got a younger brother who's just as dirty as he is: Jorge Tomas Rosado", Bruce says.

Alfred looks at the screen and says, "Well, it seems that you've knocked it out of the park, again, Master Bruce".

Bruce pauses for a moment and says, "That's not all I found on the scene, Alfred. I found the Professor's research as well as these five books".

Bruce pulls out the deceased Professor's research dossier and the five journals he recovered. Alfred takes one of the journals and reads it. The journal he has taken belongs to Jonathan Harker.

Alfred reads a passage, "_25th May; Budapest: Left Budapest early this morning. The impression I had was that we were leaving the west and entering the east. The district I am to enter is in the extreme east of the country, just on the borders between three states: Transylvania, Moldavia and Bukovina; in the midst of the Carpathian Mountains; one of the wildest and least known portions of Europe_".

Alfred looks up from the journal in disbelief and says, "It cannot be, Master Bruce. You cannot seriously believe that this is the journal of the Jonathan Harker from Bram Stoker's Dracula".

"I don't want to believe it either, Alfred, but I've run the scanner on all five journals; five times for each one and they are all one hundred percent authentic", Bruce says.

Bruce also pulls out a certain page from the deceased professor's research dossier; the paper talking about the contents of the gold urn that was stolen from the professor.

"This is what I first found when I went into the suite. It's obviously part of Prof. Harker's research and possibly what he was going to lecture about. According to these notes, this urn contains the mortal remains of Vlad III or as he's known as Vlad the Impaler; Dracula", Bruce continues.

Alfred inquires what is so important about the urn, to which Bruce explains, "I found no trace of it in the professor's hotel room. I noticed that one of his suitcases was ripped open. I can only assume that the Rosados have taken it".

Alfred then asks, "For what purpose, sir"?

Bruce just shakes his head and says, "I don't know, Alfred. I wish I knew. But if that urn does indeed contain the remains of Vlad III, it would be worth thousands or millions on the Black Market".

Alfred takes a sip of his tea and says, "Yes, well, I must retire for the evening. I have to catch my flight tomorrow at 10am".

Bruce then asks, "Are you going somewhere"?

Alfred says, "Surely, you haven't forgotten about my birthday present: my month long vacation to Hawaii, Master Bruce".

Bruce face-palms himself and says, "Oh, shit. Sorry, Alfred, I forgot".

"I understand, sir", Alfred says.

He walk away from the Batcomputer and walks up the stairs that lead into stately Wayne Manor. Bruce continues to rummage through Prof. Harker's research notes. He stumbles upon a personal note, written by the professor, himself.

We are treated to the following in Harker's notes:

"_I have kept this urn, for more than fifty years, since my father died. Inside this urn are the remains of one Vlad III; Prince of Wallachia. He is known by other names such as Vlad Tepes or Vlad the Impaler, but to the world, he is Dracula. I was but a lad who graduated from high school and joined the British Army, during the last years of WWII, when my father gave ownership of the urn to me. My grandfather; Jonathan Harker had kept lordship over the urn, since it was passed down by his old friend Abraham Van Helsing. I had read the Bram Stoker tale and never believed any of it, until my father passed down both the urn and five journals; all belonging to Lucy Westenra, Abraham Van Helsing, and Doctor Jack Seward and my grandmother and grandfather, Mina & Jonathan Harker. Everything in Bram Stoker's tale was for real and my grandmother and grandfather's journal verified that it was all true_".

Bruce sets down the paper and leaves the Batcave.

**GOTHAM INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

Next morning, at the Gotham International Airport, there is a Corvette that is being driven to the front entrance. Bruce comes out of the driver's seat, while Alfred comes out of the passenger's seat. Bruce goes to the trunk of the car and grabs Alfred's luggage. As Bruce gets the last suitcase out, Alfred asks, "Are you quite sure you can survive a month without me, Master Bruce"?

Bruce nods and replies, "I'll do my best, Alfred. Besides, you earned this, so I shouldn't get in the way of that".

Bruce still seems a bit shaken by what he discovered last night. Alfred takes notice of Bruce's mood and asks, "Are you all right, sir? You look as if you had seen a ghost".

Bruce smiles and says, "Oh, uh, I'm quite all right, Alfred. It was a rough night and I probably need to catch some zees when I get back home".

Alfred smiles and says, "Of that I'm sure. So many nights you've…been out and about having fun and I think you might want to sleep".

Bruce nods and continues, "Yeah. Now, Alfred, give me a call when you make it to Hawaii, please".

"I will do so, sir. You keep out of trouble, in the meantime", Alfred says.

Bruce smiles and gives Alfred a hug goodbye. They break from the hug and Alfred walks into the airport, while Bruce gets back into the Corvette, but then Alfred shouts, "Wait a moment, sir"! Bruce looks back to Alfred and listens.

"I forgot to remind you that John Daggett's holding a gala tonight at his home to celebrate Daggett Corp's 40th anniversary", Alfred says.

Bruce groans a bit and then replies, "Thanks, Alfred! Have a good time in Hawaii".

Bruce then starts up his Corvette and drives off. You all know that Alfred will be having a great time in Hawaii, while our hero will face whatever evil he will face in Gotham, as the Dark Knight.

**JOHN DAGGETT'S PENTHOUSE**

Later that afternoon, Bruce is seen arriving at the penthouse of one John Daggett, the CEO of Daggett Corp, Wayne Enterprises' chief business rival in Gotham. Daggett Corp is known for its work in the field of construction and real estate and known for its horrible record of employee abuse by Mr. Daggett himself. Today, Daggett Corp is celebrating forty years of being in business, which is the very reason why John Daggett is holding this gala. Plus, Daggett likes to hit on some of the single ladies at the party, too, despite the fact that the pig of a man is married. Well, he will soon be divorced in about one month. Bruce is not very happy to be at such a gala like this, but he is getting some hot looks from the ladies, though.

One woman says to him, "Hello, Mr. Wayne".

Another lady walks by Bruce and gives him a wink and she licks her lips, very seductively. Suddenly, Bruce crosses paths with John Daggett himself.

"Awe, Bruce, old buddy, thank you for coming", Daggett greets.

Bruce replies, "Nice to be here, John".

"I know that you're at a loss for words. You still can't believe that my family's company has lasted this long? But the fact is that it has", Daggett says.

Bruce says, "That's not what I was going to say".

Before Bruce could finish, Daggett quickly interrupts, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you, Bruce, but I have other guests to attend to. Enjoy yourself, tonight".

Daggett walks away, with a few girls by both his sides. Bruce is just in utter disbelief that Daggett would be that rude. "Asshole", he says.

Then, he is joined by a young lady, wearing a silk black dress and hair colored brown. Her eyes are a beautiful green-brown color. "Tell me about it", she says to Bruce.

Bruce looks at the woman and says, "Excuse me"?

The woman smiles at him and says, "Oh, come on, you're not fooling me with that excuse. John Daggett is the whole definition of asshole".

Bruce smiles at the woman's comment and continues, "Yeah, that's right. Oh, uh, the name's Bruce Wayne".

He shakes hands with the woman and she introduces herself, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne. My name is Chelsea Morton".

Bruce is so taken by Chelsea Morton's angelic face, as well as her voluptuous body.

Bruce then asks, "So, are you here with someone"?

Chelsea replies, "Well, I was with Mr. Daggett himself, but he's too busy hitting on other women at this party, so I was thinking of just leaving this fucking party and going to a different one instead".

Bruce looks around and asks, "Hey, do you mind if I join you"?

Chelsea smiles and says, "Absolutely, but you may want to get a change of clothes". Bruce nods and follows Chelsea out of the party.

Just as they approach the exit, Bruce says to Chelsea, "I might need to stop somewhere for a change of clothes".

"There's a Walmart in Santo Montero, Bruce. You can grab some clothes there", Chelsea says as she pushes Bruce out the exit. She follows, of course.

**THE PENTHOUSE OF MOB BOSS REINHARDT**

The scene now shifts to a penthouse in downtown Gotham. In the master bedroom, Reinhardt is sitting on the bed, drinking a Heineken beer and relaxing. There is also the sound of slurping being heard. Reinhardt looks down at his crotch and says, "They told me you're pretty good with your mouth".

The slurping sound stops and a red-haired woman in the nude crawls up to Reinhardt's face. "My reputation precedes me", she says, as she licks Reinhardt's lips very sexually.

She goes back down to the man's crotch and you hear more slurping. Let's give some back story on Herr Reinhardt, shall we? A long time ago, Reinhardt was one of Carmine "The Roman" Falcone's best enforcers. After the arrest of Falcone and his son Vincent, the burden of leadership had fallen to Reinhardt, who remained in exile for several years, until recently returning to Gotham City. Now, under Reinhardt's leadership, the Falcone Crime Family has now flourished greatly, making tons of money both in the drug trade and casino skimming. Reinhardt uses that success to indulge in fast cars, booze and hot women, like the one that's got her lips wrapped around his cock, right now. Suddenly, there is knocking at the door.

Reinhardt shouts, "Who is it"?!

The voice outside says, "Its Nick, boss"!

Reinhardt looks agitated and replies, "Now's not a good time, Nicky. I'm quite busy"!

Then, the door opens and in comes Reinhardt's second in command, Nick Hinds. He sees Reinhardt with the woman still going to town on his package. The woman stops and looks at Nick. Reinhardt is not pleased with Nick barging into the room.

"I'm sorry, boss, but it can't wait. Collins and his boys just secured you a location to get the party started", Nick says.

Reinhardt's expression changes from agitated to surprised. There is a smile on his face. "Good to hear. Now get out", Reinhardt says.

Nick does what he is told and exits the room.

Reinhardt takes a big gulp of his beer and looks back at the woman and says, "We've got a half hour, sweetheart. Let's have some fun". The woman gets what he means and she resumes her duties.

**HECTOR'S CANTINA AND GRILL**

In town, specifically in the section of Gotham called Santo Montero, also called Little Mexico, the scene now goes to this local watering hole called Hector's Cantina and Grill. The architecture of the establishment looks like an authentic cantina, as you would find in Mexico. Inside, we find a lot of activity going on. There are folks playing pool, shooting darts and singing karaoke. Meanwhile at the bar, Chelsea and Bruce are seen sitting together having a few drinks and something to eat. Chelsea has changed from her tight black dress into a sleeveless Aerosmith T-shirt and a pair of cut-off jeans, which are also called Daisy Dukes. She is also wearing a pair of cowboy boots. You can tell this girl is from the South; not the kind of woman that Bruce has ever hung around with before. Bruce on the other hand is dressed in a different kind of wardrobe. He is dressed in denim jeans, steel toe boots and a sleeveless black button-up shirt, with a bit of his chest peeking out. He is also wearing a Gotham Rogues football hat.

Bruce looks around and says, "This is cool, Chelsea. I've been used to going to fancy nightclubs and never been in a good old bar like this".

And Bruce notes his new look, "And I never thought I'd ever be dressing like this on nights when I go out".

Chelsea admires Bruce's look and says, "Come on, Bruce. It's a good look for you. Seriously, you'd be having people in this bar giving you weird looks, if you came in your nice clothes".

Bruce smiles at Chelsea's comment.

"So, tell me something about yourself, Miss Morton", Bruce begins.

Chelsea takes a sip of her beer and begins to talk, "Well, there's not much to say. I mean, I'm from Louisiana and I'm here going to school and trying to figure out what I want to do with my life".

Bruce smiles and says, "Are you serious? You don't know what you want to do"?

Chelsea says, "Well, right now, I enjoy having a good time, like right now".

Chelsea gives Bruce a flirtatious look and says, "Come on, Bruce, tell me about you".

Bruce shakes his head and says, "There's not much to tell about me, either. I run my family's company and try to help the city as much as I can, especially with the charities that I've done over the years".

Chelsea says, "Those charities have been generous, Bruce. And you're a far better citizen than that scumbag John Daggett".

Then, the host of the karaoke machine gets on the microphone and asks for anyone to step up and do a song. Chelsea sets her beer down and runs to the karaoke area. The man gives Chelsea the microphone and she starts singing the song "I'm Not an Angel" by Halestorm. But instead of singing it as a rock song, Chelsea sings it as if it were a country song. Bruce stays at the bar; eating some quesadillas by him and watching Chelsea perform. She does a kick-ass job singing the entire song. Chelsea sings the entire song, word for word. She finishes singing and everyone cheers for her, even Bruce. Chelsea comes back to the bar and finishes up her beer.

"You should definitely be a country singer", Bruce says.

Chelsea gives Bruce a smile and says, "If I'm going to do that, I want to be in the same category as Reba, Tricia Yearwood, Faith Hill and Shania; not fucking Taylor Swift. But honestly, I'd rather go for hard rock, if I can. I want to be a mix of The Runaways, Skynyrd and Pantera".

Bruce is impressed with the kind of music she actually digs.

**CHELSEA'S APARTMENT BUILDING**

Some time later, a Corvette is seen driving through town and it stops in front of this apartment building. Chelsea and Bruce exit from the car. Bruce and Chelsea get close to each other. Chelsea says, "Thank you, for joining me, tonight, Bruce. I had a great time".

Bruce says, "I'm honored, Chelsea. I'm just happy you got me out of Daggett's party. I really don't care for the man, anyway".

"We probably wouldn't have had as much fun as we did at Hector's tonight, Bruce", Chelsea says.

Chelsea then gives Bruce a kiss on the lips and walks towards her apartment. She walks up the steps to the front door. Bruce watches her leave.

He returns to the driver's seat. Bruce looks to the passenger's seat next to him and sees a piece of paper. He picks it up and finds Chelsea's phone number. Bruce puts it in his pocket, puts his car in drive and rides away.

En route back to Wayne Manor, Bruce is driving his Corvette, when he is contacted by an unknown voice, coming from his Corvette's radio.

It's a female voice and she says, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Bruce".

Bruce says, "What is it, Oracle"?

The voice known as Oracle speaks, "I thought you might want to know something interesting about the Rosado Brothers".

Bruce pays attention and asks, "What do you got"?

"I've come across some surveillance footage from the old Falcone Shipping Yard, a few days ago. I've identified the Rosado Brothers among the thugs that are known associates of one Aaron Reinhardt", Oracle explains.

Bruce hears Oracle's words and simple says, "Reinhardt"?!


	3. Chapter 3: The Prince of Darkness

**SIONIS STEEL MILL**

At the Sionis Steel Mill in the Old Gotham Harbor, Reinhardt and his men have gathered with some of the street gangs that are in alliance with the Mob, including the Mandarins, the Gold Dawgs and of course, Peter Collins, the ex-president of the Celts MC. He is without his vest. Marcos and Jorge have joined the gang, too. Marcos takes notice about Peter's presence.

"Hey, Collins, the word has it that you got thrown in jail by the Bat", Marcos says.

Collins replies, "Yeah, no shit, lad. I actually made my bail, but unfortunately, I've been excommunicated from the MC, thanks to my traitorous VP".

Reinhardt himself joins the group. Marco immediately gives Reinhardt the urn. Reinhardt looks at Marcos with disdain.

"Killing the professor wasn't part of the plan, Marcos", Reinhardt says.

"Sorry, boss, but the old fuck put up a fight. I had no choice", Marcos replies.

"Nevertheless, you've accomplished your task", Reinhardt says as he stares at the urn.

Jorge asks, "Excuse me for asking, Mr. Reinhardt, but what exactly is in that urn"?

Reinhardt looks upon Jorge and everyone else and explains the contents of the urn, "Inside this urn, gentlemen, are the mortal remains of Vlad III; Prince of Wallachia; second son of the House of Basarab. He is also known by other names like Vlad Tepes and Vlad the Impaler, but you all might know him better by his real name: Dracula".

There is absolute silence among the gangsters.

Peter Collins is the first to speak, "Are you out of your fucking mind? Did you seriously tell us that Dracula is in that urn? Dracula is a fucking myth, Reinhardt. He is nothing more than a fairytale; a monster meant to scare little children; a product that was dreamt up by some mad novelist in dear old Dublin".

Reinhardt glares at Collins and says, "Bite your tongue, Collins. Do not forget that there was indeed a Dracula, centuries ago. What we have in our hands, gentlemen, is the solution to our greatest problem of all; Batman. Just imagine what kind of chaos we can unleash on Batman, with Prince Dracula on our side. We will finally send the Batman back to the fiery depths of Hell, from whence he came".

Marcos asks, "How can you be sure that Dracula's ashes are actually in that thing"?

Reinhardt answers, "I was once a student of Prof. Harker's, back in England. He shared with me some of his family's secrets and inside this urn is the crown jewel of those secrets. Oh, yes, it is truly his remains, my friend".

Peter then says, "Yeah, well, that's all well and good, but I think I'm going to exclude myself from the fucked-up party". Before Peter could even walk, he is stopped at gunpoint by a few of Reinhardt's men.

"I'm sorry, Herr Collins, but I'm going to need everyone, tonight, even you", Reinhardt says.

**SIONIS STEEL MILL- MAIN GARAGE**

Reinhardt leads everyone into the front entrance of the Sionis Steel Mill. The massive doors of the front entrance open up and all of the men enter the main garage, which is right below the old manager's office. The entire room is gussied up with black shrouds, candles and banners baring the pentagram. At the end of the room, there is a big ass crate, covered by a black shroud. The entire room would give everyone a sick-ass vibe, especially that it's basically an altar to worship Satan or some shit like that. Everyone gathers into the room and from the beginning, everyone in the group begins to feel uneasy, especially with all the satanic imagery they are seeing. Reinhardt takes the urn to the front of the group and sets it upon the crate. The men gather in front of the makeshift altar. Reinhardt pulls out a bowie knife from his belt and sets it upon the crate, right next to the urn. Reinhardt begins chanting some spells in his native language and then, what sounds like some sort of satanic language. Reinhardt takes the urn and opens the lid. He picks it up and pours out the contents onto the crate top. Ashes are seen pouring from the urn and piling up onto the crate. Reinhardt places the urn back on the crate top and goes right for the bowie knife. As he brings the knife to his right hand, he continues to chant words in the weird satanic language. The blade is placed upon Reinhardt's right hand and it slowly cuts the skin. Blood begins to come out of the wound. Reinhardt withdraws his knife and holds out his blood-soaked hand right over the pile of ash. Drips of blood fall from Reinhardt's hand and hit the ash pile. After about an ounce of blood, the ashes are soaked up. Reinhardt continues his chanting in the satanic language. He stops and looks upon the ashes. There is nothing happening as we speak.

Suddenly, Peter shouts, "So where's your savior, now, Reinhardt"!?

Reinhardt looks up at Collins in shock. Collins and the others are looking at Reinhardt in absolute disdain. Most of them start to leave, but suddenly, it stops when Jorge shouts, "Look"!

Everyone stops and they all turn back to the crate. The ash pile is seen, with red vapor coming out of it. Okay, something is definitely going on. Slowly, the ashes transform into a full skeleton. If you take a good look at the skull, you will see two sharp fangs in the teeth. Once the skeleton is restored, it begins to regenerate blood vessels and then muscle tissue. Everyone in the group is horrified by what they are witnessing. Reinhardt is looking very pleased by what he has accomplished. Finally, the corpse regenerates its skin. However, the skin is as white as a ghost. The head rapidly grows long white hair. It almost looks like a White Walker from _Game of Thrones_. The creature opens its eyes and you see that they are as red as blood. The creature growls softly like a hungry beast and sits up in his spot. He turns to the spectators. Marcos looks to be scared out of his wits. Suddenly, Marcos grabs Jorge and tries to get out, but Jorge is paralyzed with fear. Marcos then runs away without Jorge.

Reinhardt looks at the creature and says, "Welcome back to the realm of the living, Prince Dracula".

The creature turns to Reinhardt and glares into his eyes. The creature climbs off the crate top, bare-ass and approaches Reinhardt. Suddenly, the creature back hands Reinhardt across the room. The men looking on, quickly move to action, pull out their guns and open fire on the creature. Bullets are flying everywhere, but none of them hit the creature's body. The creature swiftly slaughters every single gangster in his path. Peter Collins and Jorge Rosado are firing their guns at the creature. WHOOSH! A flash of white swiftly moves pass Peter and Jorge. Suddenly, we see both men with their throats torn out and blood spurting out. One by one, all of Reinhardt's men fall to the creature's fury.

The creature is finally seen feasting on the blood of one of Reinhardt's goons. Then, the creature tosses the poor bastard's corpse aside and you begin to see his youth being fully restored. The hair of the creature's transforms from ghostly white to dark brown. His body goes from looking so skeletal to somewhere between lean and muscular. His skin is light tan. He looks strong, cruel and handsome. Please welcome the one and only Vlad III; Prince of Wallachia; also known as Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler; Dracula. There is blood still smeared on Dracula's mouth. He wipes it off and looks around. Then, the weak voice of Reinhardt can be heard from behind Dracula. It asks, "Why"?

Dracula turns around and spots Reinhardt crawling his way to Dracula. His left arm is up to his chest and we can see its bent backwards, badly. His mouth is bleeding badly.

Reinhardt looks up and asks, "Why, my prince"?

Dracula grabs Reinhardt by the throat and throws him right onto the crate that was used as a slab for the satanic ceremony. Dracula holds him down by the throat and glares right into his eyes, as if he were the very Devil himself.

"Your foul blood has shown me your true intentions, Aaron Wilhelm Reinhardt", Dracula says furiously.

"Please, I can explain", Reinhardt continues to speak, weakly.

Dracula says, "You don't have to, for I know already what you planned to use me for: you wish to use me as a tool to bring your precious criminal empire back to greatness. I cannot allow such a thing to happen, for no man uses Prince Vlad III; Son of the Dragon as their puppet. No man"!

Reinhardt looks absolutely weak and he slowly speaks, "Please, my prince, let me serve you".

Dracula growls like a hungry lion and replies, "I don't require any servants"!

**An hour later...**

Some time later, police arrive on site and find the horribly mutilated bodies of Reinhardt's men. Gordon and Rojas are onsite, along with Sgt. Denham and Det. Giordano. Giordano examines one of the bodies, which is being placed in a body bag, by coroners. The officers try their best to not step in the big-ass puddle of blood in the middle of the room. Gordon, Rojas and Giordano are staring up at something. It's Reinhardt, impaled on a long piece of rebar and put on display like a grisly trophy. The rebar is shoved right up his ass and it is protruding from his left shoulder. Rojas speaks the Lord's Prayer in Latin and makes the Sign of the Cross. It takes the coroners some time, but they get the lifeless body of Reinhardt down. Once more, Dr. Emily Casper is onsite and immediately begins her initial examination of the body.

Gordon approaches Dr. Casper and asks, "What can you tell us, Doctor"?

Casper looks up at Gordon and says, "Obviously, there are no other injuries done to him, with the exception of a fractured left arm. The only thing that I can conclude is that he died of impalement".

Gordon looks a shaken up and says, "Well, he must've been knocked out when it happened".

Dr. Casper shakes her head and says, "No, Gordon, he was alive and conscious when he was impaled".

Gordon and Rojas are shocked to hear Casper's words.

"I spotted bruising on his wrists, which means he was fastened down on the ground by rope. He struggled, even as the rebar was shoved up his ass. Whoever did this then hoisted the rebar up and slammed it into the ground and letting gravity do the rest of the work on Reinhardt. As his body slowly fell down the rebar, his internal organs were ripped apart and he died a slow and painful death. I can only assume that he died an hour before we arrived", Dr. Casper says.

Gordon is in disbelief on Dr. Casper's initial report.

Dr. Casper asks, "Who called this in"?

"We don't know, doctor. It was an annonymous call", Rojas replies.

"I'll take the bodies and have my team do full examinations on all them", Dr. Casper says.

She then walks away. The Forensics Team is analyzing the satanic altar where Reinhardt performed the ceremony that resurrected Dracula. Giordano recovers the urn that contained Dracula's ashes. It's pretty much useless now, because the Prince of Darkness is walking about.

Outside in the back of the Steel Mill, Marcos Rosado is seen hiding behind a dumpster. He is looking in the window. Suddenly, he is yanked away from the window and thrown to the ground. Marcos is pinned to the ground, by a boot and that boot belongs to Batman.

Batman glares at Marcos and demands, "What are you doing here"!?

Marcos is frightened and quickly answers Batman's question, "I came back to get my brother, senor"!

Batman looks down on Marcos and says, "It looks like you're too late. Everyone not moving in there is in a body bag"!

Marcos is shaken by Batman's words that he starts crying and shouting out in Spanish.

Batman shouts at Marcos, "I know you killed Prof. Harker, Marcos. Now tell me! Why did Reinhardt want that urn"?!

Marcos squeals, "He wanted to resurrect some fucking thing called the Impaler".

Before Marcos could continune, the voice of a police officer can be heard. Batman disappears, just as Police Sergeant Denham comes to the back of the mill and finds Marcos on the ground.

Denham pulls his gun and says, "What are you doing back here, boy"?!

Marcos is still in tears and looks up at Denham and says, "It was me, senor. I killed that British professor. Mob boss Reinhardt wanted me to steal some fucking urn from the professor".

It didn't take long for Marcos to be escorted to a patrol car, by Sgt. Denham.

Chief Rojas approaches and demands, "Where did you find this guy, Sergeant"?!

"He was in the back of the mill, Chief Rojas. Apparently, he's Prof. Thomas Harker's killer", Sgt. Denham says.

Marcos is speaking in Spanish, while he is still in tears.

"Take him to the MCU, Sergeant", Rojas says.

Back inside, Gordon is seen looking upon the mass murder scene. There is still blood on the floor and the satanic shrouds are still hanging. Then, he is joined by Batman.

Gordon asks, "What do you suppose happened"?

Batman says, "I'm not sure, Jim".

"It could've been a wild animal or something", Gordon continues.

"I don't think so, Jim. There are a lot of bullet casings on the floor. If there was an animal in here, the men would've killed it before it killed any more of them", Batman says.

Gordon takes a cigarette from his pocket and sticks it in his mouth and says, "I'll leave you to it, Batman".

Gordon leaves the room. Batman stands above the mass murder scene.

Batman asks himself, "What could've happened here"?

Through the night vision lenses that are built in his cowl, Batman scans the entire area. He sees empty bullet casings and just too much blood on the floors.

"I can't find anything that can tell me who or what killed Reinhardt and his men. It's as if they were killed by a damn ghost or something", Batman says.

The look on his face says it all. Though he is seeing the evidence in front of him as clear as day, he does not want to believe it one bit. Has Batman's rational mind been severely compromised by the events of tonight? We shall see.

**REINHARDT'S PENTHOUSE**

Back at Reinhardt's penthouse, Nicole, the whore who was seen sucking Reinhardt's cock earlier, is seen lying on the bed, asleep. There's a half empty bottle of Smirnoff vodka on the night stand next to her, plus a glass full of vodka as well. Nicole squirms around in the bed, slowly. Then, Nicole starts moaning softly. It goes on for a few moments until she stops moaning and catches her breath. Suddenly, the blanket covering Nicole starts moving and the face of Dracula peeks out and stares at the sleeping whore. You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out why Nicole was moaning. While still under the covers, Dracula shoves his cock right into Nicole's pussy and starts fucking her fast and hard. Nicole is moaning louder and harder, with every thrust of Dracula's cock inside her clit. Nicole still has her eyes closed as she is being fucked by Dracula.

"Oh, that's it, baby, give it to me", Nicole says in her sleep.

Dracula really gives it to Nicole, until he finally explodes inside her. Nicole screams with passion as she climaxes, as well. Nicole catches her breath again. Then, without warning, Dracula moves down to Nicole's neck and sinks his teeth into her jugular vein. Nicole feels the pain of Dracula's bite. She opens her eyes and sees Dracula on top of her and with his mouth on her neck. She struggles, but it is useless. She suddenly expires in the bed and Dracula withdraws his mouth from her neck. Blood is seen dripping from Dracula's lips. He looks down upon the now dead whore.

Later, Dracula is seen in the living room of Reinhardt's penthouse, dressed in black slacks and a long leather jacket that almost looks like a cape. Dracula takes a moment to adapt to his new surroundings. He looks at the flat screen LED television that is hung on the wall, as well as the entertainment center that is underneath it. There is a DVD/ Blu-Ray player and an assortment of DVDs and Blu-Ray discs. The furniture in the living room is black leather. It looks pretty fancy. Dracula approaches the recliner in front of him and takes a seat in it. He looks to the table sitting next to him and spots the TV remote. Accessing the memories of Reinhardt in his own brain, Dracula finds out how to operate the device. Dracula presses the power button and TV is switched on. The TV is showing the late night news, with the meteorologist reporting the weather for the entire week for Gotham.

He says, "Get ready, Gotham City, because we'll be entering a great big heat wave, starting tomorrow, with temperatures in the upper 90s at around 8am. We've barely started the month of June and we're already looking at temperatures in the upper 90s for all of Gotham and after Sunday, we'll be looking at temperatures return to the mid and upper 70s". Dracula appears to be enjoying the television.

"So, I'm no longer in Transylvania. I'm here in this Gotham", he says to himself. Dracula smiles and says, "I must know more about this city".

Just as he watches the TV, the front door of the penthouse is heard opening and a voice speaks, "Aaron, are you home"?

Dracula diverts his eyes to the entrance of the penthouse. Coming into the living room, is a young blonde woman, wearing a slick black skirt, high heels, a leather jacket and nothing but a black bra.

She spots Dracula and asks, "Where is Aaron"?

Dracula rises up from his chair and gazes upon the young woman. You can see Dracula's eyes transform into a crimson red color, as if he's prepared to attack. Then, he bares his fangs and growls like a hungry lion. The woman is horrified by what she sees and screams.

**WAYNE MANOR**

Next morning, at Wayne Manor, Bruce is seen sitting at the foot of his bed, not in his pajamas, but in his gym shorts and tank-top. He is reading through the journal of Abraham Van Helsing. Let us read through a passage:

_Abraham Van Helsing's Journal_

_November 6th, 1893_

_"Our task of ridding the world of Prince Dracula's evil is complete. Thanks to our friend Quincy Morris, Dracula will never live again. But I fear that his very soul is still sleeping within his ashes, awaiting the splash of human blood to bring him back from oblivion and back to the land of the living. But he must never be allowed to do so. With God as my witness, I pledge to keep guard over Dracula's remains, until the day I die. For the safety of my friends and family, I must do so, alone"._

_May 12, 1899_

_"Today, young Jonathan Harker discovered that I'm keeping the ashes of Dracula in my care. I explained my intentions to him and surprisingly, he understood. So, once I pass on, the task of guarding Dracula's ashes will be given to Harker and Harker alone. He is strong and he must be strong to take on such a task. He must not fail"._

Bruce sets the journal down on the floor next to him and just sits still, not saying a word. He appears to still be in disbelief over the events of last night, which resulted in the resurrection of Dracula, himself, though a part of Bruce still doesn't want to believe any of it, for he is Batman and Batman does not believe in superstition.

WAYNE MANOR- LIVING ROOM

Later, Bruce is seen sitting in the living room, by himself watching the television. On TV, Vicki Vale is seen reporting for Gotham TV News, on the massacre at the Sionis Steel Mill.

"Police were called to the Sionis Steel Mill, where they stumbled upon, what Police Chief Rojas described as a literal slaughterhouse. Twenty to thirty men were found brutally murdered, with severe wounds upon their necks. But we've learned that one of the victims is Aaron Reinhardt, the supposed new head of the Falcone Crime Family. Police believe this crime to be gang retaliation against Reinhardt. No further updates on the crime, at this time. Back to you in the studio", Vicki reports.

The TV is switched off. Bruce is sitting by himself, thinking to himself. Then, Bruce reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He opens it and pulls out a piece of paper. It's the same piece of paper that had Chelsea Morton's phone number. Bruce looks at the number and begins thinking hard. Could he actually put off his time as the Caped Crusader and seek another date with the beautiful southern gal that has been on his mind since the moment he locked eyes with her?

**GOTHAM ESPRESSO**

Bruce Wayne is found in this local coffee shop, Gotham Espresso. He is sitting at a table, having coffee with Chelsea Morton, who is off from either her job or college.

Bruce asks, "So I never got the chance to ask you this. What do you do for a living"?

Chelsea replies, "Well, right now, I don't work. I'm just trying to focus on my studies, just like my mom told me to, before I moved up here, from New Orleans".

Bruce says, "You know, I've always wanted to visit New Orleans".

Chelsea says, "Oh, it's a beautiful city, Bruce. Not only is there Bourbon Street, but there's also a lot of spirituality and superstition within that city. Chief among them is vampires".

Bruce asks, "Vampires"?

Chelsea explains, "Yeah. Nobody knows how vampires became infatuated with New Orleans, but they have. Of course, I've always been a fan of Anne Rice's vampire novels. Have you ever read any of her books"?

Bruce replies, "Not really. Give me an example".

Chelsea elaborates, "Well, you've got "Interview with the Vampire", "The Vampire Lestat" and "Queen of the Damned". But I'm guessing it was "Interview with the Vampire" that really established New Orleans as a city of vampires, because most of the book takes place in New Orleans, during the 1700s".

Bruce says, "Wow. Now that you mention it, wasn't there a movie based on that book"?

Chelsea says, "Yes, Bruce. It starred Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt. Brad Pitt was the vampire being interviewed by a reporter, played by Christian Slater".

Bruce says, "I must confess, Chelsea. I've only read one vampire book in my whole life and that was Bram Stoker's".

Before Bruce could say it, Chelsea says it, "Dracula? I thought you would say that".

Bruce nods to her and allows Chelsea to go on another lecture on vampires. "Well, since its publication, there have been hundreds of stage adaptations and movie adaptations of Dracula", Chelsea says.

Bruce says, "Is that right? As I recall, it started in 1922 in Germany with a movie called Nosferatu".

Chelsea says, "Actually, it was in 1921, in Hungary, with a movie called "Dracula's Death". The entire plot of that movie had nothing to do with Stoker's story. Now, Nosferatu was an unauthorized adaptation of Stoker's novel. The director and movie studio were sued by Bram Stoker's widow and that movie was pulled from the market".

Bruce asks, "What about the one movie with Bela Lugosi? That's one of my favorites".

Chelsea explains, "Bela Lugosi had started playing Dracula in 1927 on Broadway. He got the movie part of Dracula, after Lon Chaney, Sr. died of lung cancer".

Bruce asks, "Lon Chaney, Sr.? Wasn't he known back in the days as The Man of A Thousand Faces"?

Chelsea responds, "That's absolutely correct, Bruce. Anyways, Lugosi starred in the 1931 Dracula movie and didn't play him again, until 1948 in Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein".

Bruce says, "I'm impressed, Chelsea. You're a big vampire and Dracula fan".

Chelsea replies, "Yeah, well, my dad's a big nerd when it comes to Dracula. But what shocked me about Dracula, when I was a young kid, was the fact the he was an actual person in real life".

There is a look of surprise on Bruce's face, as Chelsea mentioned Vlad the Impaler. Bruce says, "You're talking about Prince Vlad III"?

Chelsea says, "That's right. Vlad III was famous for impaling hundreds of thousands of enemy Turks, in the fifteenth century. The name Dracula is translated as either Son of the Dragon or Son of the Devil".

Bruce says, "Well, who hasn't heard of Vlad Dracula? I learned about him, during my high school years".

Chelsea continues, "You know, all this talk about vampires and Dracula must be boring you, Bruce".

But Bruce shakes his head and assures her that he wasn't bored at what she was talking about. They keep this conversation up, while they drink their coffee.

An Hour Later...

Some time later, Bruce and Chelsea are seen leaving the coffee shop. They both have motorcycle helmets in their hands and they approach a motorcycle chopper. It looks almost like an exact replica of Peter Fonda's motorcycle from _Easy Rider_, but instead of the American flag, the gas tank is painted a monochromatic black with some blue flames on the sides.

Before jumping on the bike, Bruce turns to Chelsea and asks, "Hey, what are you doing, tomorrow night"?

Chelsea says, "Nothing at all. Why do you ask"?

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming with me to the Gotham Opera House. Maybe we can grab some dinner after the show, too", Bruce answers.

Chelsea gives Bruce a smile and says, "I would love that".

He asks, "So, it's a date"?

"You got a date", Chelsea answers.

Both Bruce and Chelsea put their helmets on and board the chopper. Bruce drives, while Chelsea is riding bitch. VROOM! The two characters ride off from the coffee shop and into Gotham.


	4. Chapter 4: Death Walks in Gotham

**GCPD HEADQUARTERS**

That night, in Gotham, Commissioner Gordon is seen standing on the top of the GCPD building, smoking a cigarette, right next to the Bat-Signal. Gordon takes a puff and exhales.

"It's been hell, since last night. Three confirmed murders literally twenty four hours after the Sionis Steel Mill massacre", Gordon says.

Batman comes out of the darkness behind Gordon and stands next to him. "I know", Batman says.

"I take it you found something useful at the crime scene", Gordon says.

Batman looks a bit disappointed, so he says, "Unfortunately, I couldn't find a single trace of evidence to ascertain who it was that was responsible for the killings, last night".

Gordon looks at Batman and says, "Don't tell me that you think it was the fucking boogieman, too".

Batman asks, "What do you mean"?

Gordon continues, "The man we arrested last night, Marcos Rosado, he confessed to killing Prof. Thomas Harker and stealing some urn from him, but you wouldn't believe what he gave us next. He said some crazy tale about Reinhardt resurrecting some creature called the Impaler. It didn't take long for the medical examiner, Dr. Casper to figure out who Rosado was talking about. It was some medieval man called Vlad III; Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler; Dracula".

Batman nods and replies, "Prince Vlad III of Wallachia. He fought the Turks of the Ottoman Empire in the late 1400's and somehow was defeated".

Gordon takes another drag of his cigarette and continues, "I guess I can see why they would call him the Impaler. Whoever killed Reinhardt did so in the same method as Dracula did. That's got to be the most fucked-up way to die possible".

"I'm sure it was probably some psycho trying to make a name for himself in Gotham, by emulating one of history's greatest serial killers", Batman says.

Deep down, however, Batman isn't ruling out the possibility of the real Dracula being the perpetrator of these unspeakable murders.

"I'll try and dig up what I can, Jim", Batman says.

Batman then leaps off the rooftop and flies into the night. Gordon finishes his cigarette and watches as Batman flies across Gotham. "I hope you do, old friend", Gordon says.

**REINHARDT'S PENTHOUSE**

At Reinhardt Penthouse, Dracula awakens from his sleep and sits in the living room, watching television. The TV is switched to the local news, where Vicki Vale continues her coverage of the recent murders.

"And still no further leads on the horrific murder that took place in the Sionis Steel Mill in Gotham Harbor, which happened last night. The three murders that followed after continue to baffle police. Police Commissioner James Gordon and Police Chief Ben Rojas have declined to comment on the matter. Rumors are being heard that both the GCPD and the mysterious Batman are working together to hunt down the perpetrator of these horrific crimes. This is Vicki Vale with Gotham TV News", Vicki reports.

The TV is then turned off and Dracula sits in his chair, in awe over something that he heard on the news. The source of his amazement is revealed with him uttering but one word, "Batman". Dracula gets up from his chair and walks over to the terrace. Suddenly, Dracula transforms into a great big flock of bats and they all fly into the night.

**GOTHAM CITY- BRISTOL DISTRICT**

On the highest spire of the Catholic Church in the Bristol District, Batman is found standing on the ledge, looking out at the city. There is a radio broadcast that can be heard within Batman's cowl.

It is saying, "All units, we have reports of multiple homicides on 153rd Street. Suspects have been identified as members of the Gold Dawgs gang".

Batman quickly leaps off the spire and glides across the city, with the use of his cape.

**153RD STREET**

Batman arrives at the presumed murder scene on 153rd Street, which happens to be Gold Dawgs' territory. There are three bodies lying on the sidewalk. They are lying in a big ass pool of blood. There is also a surviving member, who goes by the alias Big Dog Billy. Batman lands feet first in front of Big Dog Billy. Billy throws his fists at Batman, but he misses.

"Get away from me, motherfucker", Billy shouts.

Then, Batman grabs Billy by both arms and kicks him in one knee. Billy falls to the ground on one knee.

Batman asks, "Why did you kill them"?!

"I didn't kill them", Billy shouted.

Batman twists Billy's wrist and Billy starts shouting, "Oh, shit! Please, stop! I'll tell you anything"!

Batman loosens his grip on Billy's wrist, but still holds him down to the ground.

"Me and my brothers were out here, after we jumped a Mandarin in Chinatown. Then, this tall motherfucker comes out of nowhere and killed Greg, Skinny and Pete. You won't believe this shit, but he bit right into their necks and started drinking their blood like a fucking vampire. He was about to come after me, but then he just turned into a puff of fog and disappeared. I swear, I'm telling you the truth, Batman", Billy explains.

Off in the distance, you can hear police sirens going off and coming closer to the location. Batman glares at Billy and says, "If I find out you're bullshitting me, I'm going to hunt you down and break both of your arms and knock all of those pearly white teeth out. Is that clear"?!

Billy shakes his head in response. Then, Batman punches Billy in the face and knocks him out cold. Batman takes out his grappling gun and shoots it at a nearby building and pulls himself into the air. A few seconds later, police squad cars arrive and find the gruesome scene and the knocked-out gangster.

Batman flies right pass a billboard, situated on a rooftop. It's a billboard of Gotham's heavy metal radio station, 101.4, GHM, with the radio disc jockey, Darrell "Razorblade" Myers. Standing right next to the billboard, is Dracula staring directly at the flying vigilante.

"There you are", Dracula says. Dracula then walks away and into the darkness.

**THE BATCAVE**

The next day, Bruce is seen sitting in the Batcave, once more, looking up information on Vlad the Impaler. Right in the middle of his research, Bruce receives a call on the Batcomputer. The computer tells Bruce the identity of the caller: Alfred Pennyworth.

Bruce quickly answers it, via the Batcomputer, "Hey, Alfred".

"Good morning, Master Bruce", Alfred responds.

Bruce asks, "How's everything in Hawaii"?

Alfred answers, "Everything is absolutely splendid, sir. I'm just sitting out here on the beach, enjoying an early morning Mai-Tai".

Bruce chuckles and says, "A Mai-Tai at this hour, Alfred"?

"Well, I'm indeed on vacation, sir, so I guess that means I can drink whatever I please", Alfred replies.

"Fair enough, Alfred", Bruce says.

Alfred then says, "If I may ask, sir, how have things been going in Gotham"?

Bruce responds, "All's well, Alfred. I haven't burnt any of my toast, so far".

"That's good news to hear, sir, but, I meant the other business", Alfred interrupts.

"As I said, Alfred, all's well. That's it", Bruce replies.

There is a pause, followed by Alfred saying, "I see, sir. Well, I will not waste anymore time, so I'll let you get back to it. I'll be back in two weeks".

"Alright, Alfred, have a great time down there", Bruce says.

Alfred hangs up the phone and Bruce returns to his work.

**WAYNE MANOR**

Some time later, Bruce is found in the living room, sitting on his couch, with a big cup of soda and a bowl of popcorn. He is watching a movie on TV and you won't believe what he is watching. He is watching Universal Studios' 1931 film, _Dracula_ starring Bela Lugosi as the Count and Edward Van Sloan as Prof. Van Helsing. With all that's going on in Gotham, Bruce is actually watching the original movie that popularized the character Dracula.

A few hours later, Bruce finishes the 1931 film and is now watching the 1958 _Horror of Dracula, _starring Christopher Lee as the Count and Peter Cushing as Van Helsing. It is the first of Hammer Films' Dracula films. He is now watching the ending of the film where Dracula is defeated and reduced to ashes in the middle of his own library with Van Helsing standing by. Bruce then switches off the television and takes notice of the time. It is now six o'clock in the evening and the night fast approaches. Bruce leaves the living room and goes up to his own bedroom to get ready for his date with Chelsea.

**WAYNE MANOR**

Bruce's Corvette is seen driving away from Wayne Manor. The sun is setting in the sky. The night is young. Who knows what's going to happen?

**GOTHAM OPERA HOUSE**

Later that night, at the Gotham Opera House, the stage adaptation of The Phantom of the Opera is showing. Many of Gotham's Elite is attending the grand event. In the crowd of well-dressed people are Chelsea and Bruce. Bruce is wearing a well-pressed tuxedo, while Chelsea is wearing a ravishing red dress that is cut up to her thighs. Her hair is done up in a ponytail. She's got eyeliner on and her lips are ruby red.

Chelsea looks to Bruce and says, "I've never been this prettied up since my high school prom".

Unbeknownst to Bruce, there is another unexpected guest attending the show. A few feet away from Bruce and Chelsea, Dracula is seen dressed in a tuxedo of his own and accompanied by two beautiful women. One of those women happens to be Nicole, the whore in Reinhardt's penthouse. She is dressed in a slick black dress and her hair curled. There is no doubt that Nicole is a vampire. The other woman is the young blonde woman who appeared in Reinhardt's penthouse and became Dracula's next victim. Her name is Reina.

**INSIDE THE OPERA HOUSE**

The show is only in the middle act. Bruce and Chelsea are sitting together in their own skybox, watching the show from above.

Chelsea whispers to Bruce, "I didn't think that a billionaire like you would be interested in opera".

Bruce whispers back, "It's rare that I go to the opera. My father was a big opera fan. A friend of his once told me that he would play opera music while doing surgery at the hospital".

"Wow, that's kind of weird", Chelsea replies.

Meanwhile, in the skybox across from Bruce's skybox, Dracula is seen watching the show, with Nicole and Reina on both of his sides. Then, Dracula diverts his attention to the skybox across from him. Using his ultra-powerful vampire binocular vision, Dracula sees Bruce Wayne, sitting right next to Chelsea and watching the show.

Dracula turns to Nicole and asks, "Nicole, who is that in the skybox across from us"?

Nicole uses the same super vampire vision and sees Bruce and Chelsea.

"That's Bruce Wayne; the handsome billionaire playboy who owns Wayne Enterprises. He's perhaps the most important man in all of Gotham, second only to Batman. I envy the bitch sitting with him", she says.

Dracula smiles and looks on at Bruce and Chelsea, but it appears that Dracula is actually focusing on Chelsea, as she watches the show with Bruce. There is a smile upon Dracula's face, as he stares at the young beauty.

Dracula says quietly, "So beautiful".

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

The show finally ends some time later and the audience finally exits the building. Bruce and Chelsea exit the building, too. They cross the street and approach Bruce's Corvette. Both of them enter the car and they drive off into the city.

Meanwhile, back at the opera house, Dracula and his two ladies finally exit the building. Then, he is stopped by John Daggett.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here, sir", Daggett says.

Dracula replies, "I'm new to Gotham, sir. I am Baron Anthony Alucard".

Dracula shakes hands with Daggett and Daggett introduces himself, "The name's John Daggett of Daggett Corp. It's very rare that we have actual royalty come to Gotham".

Dracula replies, "I appreciate the welcome, Mr. Daggett. I've been delving into some business in Gotham, recently, such as buying ownership of Reinhardt's restaurant chain".

Daggett smirks and says, "Wow, the bastard's been dead for almost a week and then you take his business from him. That's brilliant, Baron. I'll tell you what, if you'd be interested, I'm always on the lookout for new business partners. If you'd be interested, here's my card".

Daggett gives Dracula his own business card. Dracula graciously takes it and then hands it to Nicole. Nicole proceeds to stick the business into her cleavage. Daggett watches with horny man eyes as Nicole puts that card in between her tits.

Dracula says, "I'll think about it, Mr. Daggett. Good night".

Dracula and his ladies walk away. Daggett watches him and the women leave. "Damn, that man's got style and he's a fucking pimp", Daggett says to himself.

**MARIANO'S ITALIAN RESTAURANT**

Here at the city's fanciest Italian restaurant; Mariano's, Bruce and Chelsea are seen dining together. Chelsea is having herself a glass of wine, while Bruce simple has water.

"I never thought I'd ever be dining in style like this, in my entire life, Bruce", Chelsea says.

Bruce smiles and says, "Yeah, well honestly, I can't stand dining out like this".

Chelsea says, "Oh, come on, Bruce. You have the cash to do so. I mean, hell, you could dine out all the time if you wanted to".

"Well, for the last few years, it's been getting quite boring, to tell you the truth. Now, at my age, I'd rather just go out and have a drink or a meal at like a local watering hole, like Hector's Cantina. You know, where folks are having themselves a shitload of fun", Bruce says.

The waiter comes to the table with the check. "Thank you, for dining with us, this evening, Mr. Wayne", the waiter says.

The bill is paid in full and Bruce and Chelsea get up from their seats and begin to head out.

They pass the hostess, who then says, "Have a good evening, Mr. Wayne".

Bruce says thank you to the hostess. The valet approaches and says, "May I bring your car around, Mr. Wayne"?

Bruce says, "Absolutely".

Bruce and Chelsea wait outside, for the valet to bring Bruce's car. Bruce and Chelsea look at each other and Chelsea says, "Bruce thanks for tonight".

She kisses Bruce on the lips. Bruce gives Chelsea a kiss on the lips, as well.

Then, a voice interrupts them, "Pardon me".

Bruce and Chelsea look behind them and standing right in front of them is Dracula.

Bruce asks, "Can I help you"?

Dracula smiles and says, "I couldn't help but overhear your name. Might I inquire if you are the Bruce Wayne, the owner of Wayne Enterprises"?

Bruce says, "Yes, that's my name. And you are"?

Dracula introduces himself, "I am Baron Anthony Alucard, formerly of Hungary".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Baron", Bruce says.

Bruce and Dracula shake hands. Dracula's grip appears to be very powerful to Bruce. Bruce introduces Dracula to Chelsea. "This is Miss Chelsea Morton", Bruce says.

Chelsea approaches Dracula and holds out her hand. Dracula takes her hand and kisses the knuckles. "Such a pleasure to make you acquaintance, Miss Morton", Dracula says.

"The pleasure is mine, Baron", Chelsea says.

Bruce asks, "So, what brings you to Gotham, Baron"?

"I've recently acquired some property in Gotham and hope to settle down here. I have also acquired the restaurant chain that was once owned by one Aaron Reinhardt. I can't help but take a liking to Austrian/ German cuisine", Dracula explains.

"Well, that's a good move, Baron. A well known restaurant chain like Vienna's Pub is no use to a dead crime-boss like Reinhardt", Bruce says.

Dracula chuckles at Bruce's remark. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Mr. Wayne. Well, I must not waste anymore of your time, sir. My female companion is waiting for me inside", Dracula says.

"It was nice meeting you, Baron. I hope you enjoy your stay in Gotham", Bruce says and shakes hands with Dracula once more.

Dracula looks at Chelsea and bows his head to her and says, "Miss Morton, it was a pleasure".

Dracula walks into the restaurant. Bruce notices that Chelsea is absolutely impressed with Dracula's charisma. Bruce chuckles and says, "I guess now you want a date with Baron Alucard".

Chelsea snaps out of it and says to Bruce, "Absolutely not, Bruce. I mean, sure Baron Alucard is good looking and sexy, but I'm with you and you only".

Chelsea gives Bruce a kiss on the lips. The valet arrives with Bruce's corvette. The valet exits the car and says, "Your car, Mr. Wayne". The valet walks away and Bruce and Chelsea enter the Corvette.

**THE BATCAVE**

Later that night, in the Batcave, Bruce is seen sitting by himself in front the Batcomputer, reading a passage from Jonathan Harker's journal. Here is the passage he is reading:

_Jonathan Harker's Journal_

_May 5th, 1893_

_"…I heard a heavy step approaching from beyond the great door and saw through the chinks the gleam of a coming light. Then there was sound of rattling chains and massive bolts drawn back. A key was turned with the loud grating noise of long disuse and the great door swung back. Within stood a tall, old man, clean shaven save for a long white moustache and clad in black from head to foot without a single speck of color about him anywhere. "Welcome to my house. Enter freely and of your own will", he said to me. He made no motion to meet me, but stood like a statue, as if his gesture of welcome had fixed him into stone. The instant however that stepped over the threshold, he moved impulsively forward and holding out his hand, grasped mine with a strength that made me wince, an effect that which was not lessened by the fact that it seemed cold as ice, more like the hand of a dead, than a living man"._

Bruce looks up from the book and looks at his right hand. It was the hand that shook hands with Dracula.

"I did notice that Baron Alucard's hand was as cold as ice, much like the way Jonathan Harker described it in his journal", Bruce says to himself.

Bruce looks up to the computer and says, "Computer, search for anything on one Baron Anthony Alucard".

The Batcomputer scans the worldwide web for any information on "Baron Anthony Alucard". The computer doesn't take long to give Bruce an answer, "No files can be found on subject".

Bruce then types in the name "Alucard", with the use of his computer's keyboard. The Batcomputer shows the name "Alucard". Then, Bruce begins spelling it backwards. Now he gets a different name: "Dracula". Of course, the trick with the Alucard name has been used since Universal's 1943 film _Son of Dracula _and later with other films such as_ Dracula AD: 1972 _and _Monster Squad_. The mere mention of the name would bring a cold shiver down all men's spines. Bruce is not frightened by the name, as he is not at all frightened by the name as some would be.


	5. Chapter 5: A Splash of Blood

**GOTHAM CITY**

That night, the Batmobile is seen driving through the streets of Gotham and right back into Santo Montero. The streets are practically empty. Batman is seen driving the vehicle. He is focused on the road in front of him. He also looks at every angle in front of him for any sign of trouble.

Over the Batmobile's radio, Oracle's voice is speaking to him, "Batman, are you there? Oh, hell, I know you're there. What's going on? Are you on the track of whoever is responsible for the recent killings"?

Batman tells the voice, "It's been hard to find any evidence, Oracle. I've examined every one of the murder scenes and still I have not found a shred of evidence to figure out who the killer is".

She then continues to talk to Batman, "You know as well as I do that this killer will somehow slip up and leave behind some evidence for you to find and when you do, you can take his ass down before he kills anyone else".

Batman shuts off the radio and then says to himself, "If only it was that simple, in this case".

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Dracula is seen walking through an alley, like a wolf searching for its prey. He sniffs out a scent, like a dog or a wolf and follows it. That scent leads Dracula to an undisclosed location; an abandoned apartment building, where some men are seen talking with some very hot women. Nicole happens to be seen coming up to the front door. The front door opens and out comes the proprietor; John Daggett. Daggett spots Nicole coming up to the door. He grabs her by the arm and demands, "Where have you been? You've been gone for almost a fucking week and then I see you out last night with that pretty boy baron. You've got some explaining to do, slut"!

Nicole says, "Take it easy, boss. I just came back to give you your cut from Reinhardt and from the baron". Nicole pulls out a large wad of cash. All of it appears to be in fifty and hundred dollar bills. Daggett takes the money and looks like he's ready to forgive Nicole.

Suddenly, she says, "And also I'm giving you my resignation from Daggett Whorehouse, Inc". Daggett laughs sarcastically at Nicole's comment and then grabs her by the hair and drags her into the building.

**ILLEGALLY OPERATED BROTHEL**

Inside, the building is not at all an apartment, but a rather large brothel. This particular brothel however is illegally operated by John Daggett himself. Daggett takes Nicole into his office and throws her to the ground.

"Listen, bitch, you don't get to decide whether or not you leave this business. I do. I decide whether you live or you fucking die. Since I haven't seen you in almost a week, I guess you're going to have to die", Daggett says.

Nicole smiles and says, "I don't think my new employer will like that one bit".

Daggett looks at Nicole and says, "And who the fuck is your new employer, if I may be so bold to ask"?

Suddenly, a voice speaks from behind Daggett, "Ask and you shall receive, Mr. Daggett".

Daggett turns around and finds Dracula standing before him. Daggett is quite shocked to see him in his office and asks, "What the fuck!? How did you get in here, Baron"?

Dracula simply responds, "This is quite a business you've got going on here, John: Owning and operating an illegal brothel in Gotham City. What? Construction and landscaping aren't good enough for you"?

Daggett says, "Look, Baron, I do what I got to do to get by and every whore in this building wouldn't have a place of their own or money in their pockets if it weren't for me".

Dracula says, "Yes, but what really gets me is the fact that you disrespect these women, mentally as well as physically. You're not a man. You're a loser".

Daggett appears to be insulted by Dracula's comment so he shouts out for his security. There is no response. Dracula looks at Daggett and smiles like the Devil and says, "Don't bother, John. Your hired guns won't be in, this evening".

Dracula approaches the closet and opens the door. WHAM! Two freshly killed bodies are seen falling out of the closet. Both of them have horrible wounds in their throats and blood still spurting out. Daggett is startled by the discovery and he looks right at Dracula and says, "Look, Baron, let's just talk this over. There's no need for any further violence. I mean, we can be, uh, gentlemen here. How much will you accept if you agree not to tell the pigs"?

Dracula smiles and bares his fangs. "Fuck your money, Daggett", Dracula says.

Suddenly, Daggett is pulled down to the floor. Nicole sits right on top of Daggett's chest and smiles at him, baring her vampire fangs, too. Then, Nicole bites right into Daggett's neck and feasts upon his blood. Dracula stands by while Nicole feeds on her ex-employer.

Nicole finishes her meal and turns to Dracula. She asks, "Shall I turn him, baby"?

Dracula shakes his head and says, "No, do not turn him. I have no intention on turning anyone else in Gotham, unless I need to".

Dracula leaps out of the open window and flies out. Nicole follows him. Just as Nicole leaps out of the window, the office door opens and in comes a young whore, topless and wearing only panties. She is about to speak, but she spots the dead bodies of John Daggett and his security team. The whore screams bloody murder and runs out of the office.

**A HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

Some time later, Gotham Police are on the scene. The brothel is shut down and all of the ladies are taken into police custody. The coroners are bringing out three body bags and taking them to the coroner's van. Dr. Casper follows them out of the building. Then, she walks over and joins Commissioner Gordon and Chief Rojas.

"It's the same as before, gentlemen; severe wounds to the jugular veins and bleeding out", Dr. Casper says.

Gordon says, "Yeah and one of those poor bastards is John Daggett".

Rojas chimes in, "I never thought that a dipshit like Daggett could be running an illegal operation like this whorehouse business, Jim".

"Well, now we know, Rojas", Gordon says.

Looking down upon the police scene is Batman. In his cowl, you can hear a few radio broadcasts via police radios. One broadcast can be heard, "All units, we have a possible break-in at the Gotham Botanical Gardens".

Batman shakes his head and says, "Damn it. Not now". Batman takes his grappling gun out and shoots it at another rooftop. WHOOSH! He is pulled fast off the roof where he stood and flies into the sky.

**GOTHAM BOTANICAL GARDENS**

The Gotham Botanical Gardens is quite peaceful at night, with the exception of a broken glass door. Batman gently lands onto the ground in front of the building and slowly enters. Broken glass is seen on the outside of the door, but there are some very big vines sticking out from the inside. Of course, you all know who would do this. Batman quietly walks into the garden. The entire garden is made up of very exotic plants from almost every corner of the world. Trees are seen standing tall and beautiful and flowers have blossomed well and are as equally beautiful. However, the beauty of the garden is suddenly shattered by the discovery of two dead bodies. They are not security guards. They are simple street thugs, wearing sleeveless shirts and jeans. Their throats have been horribly mutilated and they both lie in a big puddle of blood. Batman looks down upon the two dead thugs.

"Like the previous victims, these two suffered horrible mutilations to the jugular veins and bled to death", Batman says to himself.

The silence in the garden is shattered by the sound of a woman moaning. Batman hears the moaning and cautiously follows it to the source. The moaning gets louder as Batman gets close. The moaning doesn't sound like painful moaning, but orgasmic moaning. Batman comes to a small part of the garden where there is a concrete bench sitting right next to a small pond. Sitting on the bench is a woman wearing no clothes, save for a slightly torn red shirt. Her tits are bare, as well as her pussy. Oh, and her skin is as green as a plant. She is Poison Ivy, formerly known as Dr. Pamela Isley, a botanist turned eco-terrorist who despises humanity and cares only for plant life. There is a shadowy being behind her with its mouth upon her throat. There is blood seeping out from her neck. Poison Ivy is moaning very loud with uncontrollable ecstasy.

Batman shouts, "Get away from her"!

The being looks up and we see that it is Dracula. He has Ivy's blood smeared on his lips. Dracula stands up and tosses Ivy aside. She hits the floor like a rag-doll. Dracula wipes the blood from his mouth and stares directly at the Dark Knight. Dracula grins like an unhinged maniac, almost akin to Batman's arch-nemesis the Joker.

"So, you're the one they call Batman? I had a feeling I'd run into you, at some point", Dracula says.

Batman demands, "Why did you kill Reinhardt? The man brings you back from the dead and then you shove a pipe right up his ass and kill him".

"His wretched blood told me what his intentions were for me. He planned to use me, to destroy you and help bring his criminal empire back to greatness. As you and your police have seen, Reinhardt paid the price for his stupidity, as well as his crimes against his fellow man", Dracula says.

Batman says, "So, that's why you killed those people. They were all criminals".

Dracula just smiles. Batman turns his attention to Poison Ivy, who is still naked and out cold on the ground. Batman asks, "You intend to make Ivy your bride"?

Dracula turns to her and says, "Don't be ridiculous. Though this woman has the body of a goddess, her blood leaves a rather bad taste in my mouth".

"It's probably the plant toxins in her blood that's leaving that bad taste", Batman says.

"I take it that you've had a few encounters with this lady before. Her blood tells me much, even her deepest and most erotic thoughts. Oh, how she has longed for you to take her and fuck her in her own garden", Dracula says, followed by a sinister chuckle.

Batman glares at Dracula and says, "I'm warning you. If you harm another human being in Gotham, I will hunt you down and destroy you".

Dracula keeps on staring at Batman and then says, "Yes, I suppose you will, but I think it's likely that the next time our paths cross again, you will regret standing toe-to-toe with me".

Suddenly, Dracula transforms into a flock of bats and they all fly out through a window opened in the ceiling. Batman watches in horror as he watched Dracula transform into so many bats. Then, Batman turns to Poison Ivy and runs to her. He removes his cape and covers her naked body with it. Batman picks Ivy up and carries her out of the garden.

**MINUTES LATER...**

It didn't take long for Gotham Police to arrive at the gardens. Poison Ivy is seen being placed into an ambulance, on a gurney. She is still covered by Batman's cape. Meanwhile, coroners are bringing out two body bags that contain the bodies of the dead thugs that were found in the gardens. Gordon, Rojas and Dr. Casper are on the scene, too.

Gordon says, "This doesn't add up. The killer managed to kill off Ivy's thugs and yet she is still alive, with two wounds on her neck".

"I'll have Giordano go to the hospital to question Ivy, Commissioner", Rojas says.

But then Gordon replies, "No, I'll go".

Gordon walks away, possibly to his car. Rojas and Dr. Casper get into a squad car. Gordon stands right next to a dark alley and says, "What happened in there"?

Then, Batman walks out of the dark and joins Gordon. "I found Ivy's two thugs dead in the garden. Then, I found Ivy lying on the floor, naked and with blood coming out of her neck. But the wound wasn't as bad as the thugs' wounds were. Fortunately, she is still alive", Batman says.

Gordon says, "Yeah, it's a miracle, Batman. If only we knew the identity of the perpetrator".

Batman hesitates a bit and says, "I'm going to do everything I can to find out who did this, Jim. You have my word".

Batman disappears into the darkness. Gordon says to him as he leaves, "I know you will, Batman. Because I don't know what will happen if you're unable to". Gordon walks to his car and leaves the scene.

**THE BATCAVE**

The scene now shifts back to the Batcave, where the Batmobile drives into the cave and into its designated parking spot. Batman exits the vehicle and walks slowly to the Batcomputer. He sits there in absolute silence. He brings his hand up and pulls his cowl from his face, revealing Bruce Wayne. Bruce shakes his head in disbelief and says, "My god, my god".

**GOTHAM CITY- CHELSEA'S APARTMENT BUILDING**

Bruce is seen driving through Gotham, in his Corvette. Bruce drives through the city and listening to the radio for quite awhile, until he arrives at the apartment building where Chelsea is staying in. He exits the vehicle and walks up the stairs. Then, he is greeted by a lovely red-head by the name of Heather. Heather immediately recognizes Bruce and says, "Oh, my God, you're Bruce Wayne".

Bruce smiles and says, "Yes, I am".

Heather asks, "Are you looking for Chelsea"?

Bruce nods to her and she replies, "I'm sorry, but she's at school, right now".

"Oh, I see. I was just in the neighborhood and thought she'd might like to have lunch with me", Bruce says.

"Well, I'll tell her that you stopped by. The name's Heather, by the way", Heather says.

Bruce shakes hands with Heather. Heather walks pass Bruce and walks down the sidewalk. Bruce shakes his head in disappointment. "Damn it", he says to himself.

Bruce gets back into his Corvette and drives away. Bruce is still a bit troubled by the events of last night; Batman meeting Dracula.

Bruce switches the radio and it plays the Vicki Vale Radio Show. Miss Vale is on the air, "Hello, Gotham, late last night, John Daggett was found murdered in a brothel on 125th Avenue; a brothel illegally operated by Mr. Daggett himself, according to several employees. Daggett suffered horrible trauma to the neck and bled out immediately. This makes it the third case of grisly murders that have plagued Gotham in the last week. In other news, Pamela Isley, AKA: Poison Ivy was found by Police in Gotham Botanical Gardens, naked and drained of blood. According to Police Sergeant Bill Denham, Ivy appeared to have been sexually assaulted, due to the condition that police found her in. We have no further updates on the case, but we will bring you any that come forward". Bruce shuts the radio off and drives through Gotham in silence.

**ELLIOTT MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

Later that night, at Elliott Memorial Hospital, a nurse is seen walking down the hall, looking at some paperwork on a clipboard in her possession. She is too busy to even notice who is in front her. Suddenly, she looks up and jumps at the sight of Batman. "Oh, shit", she says.

Batman asks, "Where's Ivy"?

The nurse says, "She's in Room 223".

Batman walks pass the nurse and makes his way down the hall, to the exact room where Ivy is.

**ROOM 223**

Batman enters Room 223 and finds Ivy lying on the bed, awake and fondling a few flowers that are lying on the table next to her.

"Hello, Dark Knight. I had a feeling you would come calling, tonight", Ivy says.

Batman simply says, "I'm not here for a social call, Ivy. I want to know what happened last night".

Ivy simply stares at Batman seductively and proceeds, "If you insist".

Ivy slowly sits up with her blanket covering her body. "I went there to save a precious plant specimen from that manmade prison for other plants. As I began my search for it, I began hearing a voice in my head. It was so strong, that I had no choice but to follow it. I then came to the garden, where I saw him", Ivy says.

Batman asks, "Him? Who are you talking about"?

Poison Ivy responds, "I didn't know his name and yet somehow he knew mine. He was so handsome. I slowly approached him and he began caressing my face. I was so taken under his spell. Then, he made love to me. Then, I fell into a deep sleep. I can still feel every inch of him inside me. It was wonderful".

You will notice that as she recounts her encounter with Dracula to Batman, Ivy slowly caresses every inch of her body. Batman takes notice, but he stays focus. Then, Ivy looks right up at Batman and says, "But there was only one thing disappointing about it".

Batman asks, "And what's that"?

Ivy smiles and says, "It was not you inside of me, Batman".

The Dark Knight is not amused, but perhaps in the back of his mind, he really wants to take Ivy up on her offer and just fuck her right where she lies. Fortunately, his iron will remains strong and grabs a hold of that feeling. Batman says, "Keep dreaming, Ivy".

Batman walks to the window and opens it. Ivy watches him leave and says, "It's your loss, Batman". Ivy covers herself with the blanket, while Batman exits through the window.

**GOTHAM UNIVERSITY**

Now, the scene shifts to Gotham University, where Chelsea is found walking by herself. There is no one else in the vicinity, except her. Chelsea is listening to music on her I-phone. Her headphones make it difficult to hear anything coming up on her. Chelsea doesn't even acknowledge the shadowy being that is stalking her from behind. Imagine yourself in the point of view of whatever it is that's stalking Chelsea. It moves in closer to Chelsea. Then, you hear the low growl of a bloodthirsty beast. Suddenly, Chelsea stops right where she is standing. Chelsea removes her headphones and quickly turns around to see who is behind her. Low and behold; there is nothing and no one behind Chelsea. Chelsea turns back around and suddenly comes face to face with Heather. Chelsea jumps at the sight of her roommate. Chelsea drops her bag, in the process.

Heather quickly calms Chelsea and says, "It's just me, girl".

Chelsea is not at all thrilled and says, "Fuck, Heather. What's wrong with you?! I almost had a heart attack".

"Oh, get over it. Pretty girls like us don't get heart-attacks", Heather replies as she picks up Chelsea's bag and gives it to her.

"Come on, let's get going. It's dangerous to be wandering this city at night", Chelsea says.

She and Heather continue down the sidewalk, back to their place. En route, Heather says, "Oh, uh, Bruce Wayne came by today, wanting to see you".

Chelsea looks at Heather and says, "Why didn't you tell me"?!

"I thought you might be tied up at school", Heather replies.

"You could've texted me about that", Chelsea says.

Both ladies continue their conversation as they walk. However, there is someone looking at the two young ladies as they walk away. That someone happens to be Dracula. Dracula then hears something from afar. He then takes one last look at Chelsea and Heather and walks away.

**GOTHAM CITY- SANTO MONTERO**

Batman is found on the rooftop of an apartment building in Santo Montero. Batman simply looks down and thinks to himself.

"Ivy was a whole different person, back there. She's never desired any man to be with her, save for the plants. I guess I should have Dracula to thank for that. The man has a way with women", Batman says to himself.

Batman then leaps off the rooftop and flies across the city. Batman flies across Gotham, without any incident. Batman nose-dives down to the street below, but then uses his cape as a parachute and slowly falls to the ground like a feather. Batman walks down through an alley and suddenly, he stumbles upon a startling sight. Lying on the ground in front of him, were three people lying down as if they were dead. Batman searches the first two which happen to be members of the Gold Dawgs gang. Their throats have been torn out and blood spilled everywhere. He then searches the other one, which is nothing but a woman. There is no sign of wounds or blood anywhere. Suddenly, the woman wakes up and sees Batman.

"Oh, my God", she shouts, as she scurries away from Batman.

Batman assures her, "It's all right. I'm not here to hurt you".

The woman appears to be a common hooker. "Holy shit", she says.

Batman asks, "What happened"?

The hooker replies, "It was so sudden. Those two assholes grabbed me while I was walking. They were getting ready to rape me and then this other guy comes out of the dark, dressed in black and he just bites into their throats like a fucking wild animal. The last thing I remember before I fainted was the man drinking the blood like a vampire".

Batman does not reply to the hooker's statement. He is silent for a few seconds and then he says, "Alright, get on home. I'll handle this".

The hooker nods to Batman and runs out of the alley. Batman is absolutely still in the middle of the alley. There is a look of awareness on Batman's face, as if he anticipates the arrival of another person.

Then, the silence is broken with Batman saying, "I know you're still here".

From behind Batman, the figure of Dracula steps out of the dark. Batman turns around and faces the Prince of Darkness, himself.

Dracula says, "I'm impressed, Batman".

Batman glares at Dracula and says, "I thought you'd be heading back to Romania".

Dracula says, "Oh, no. I like it better here. I want to stay. But before I make myself at home, there's work that needs to be done. For instance, the changing of the guard in Gotham".

Batman scoffs at Dracula's comment and says, "Now you want to take my job? Good luck with that".

Dracula glares right into Batman's eyes and says, "I'm going to be honest with you. I'm just going to do it for my own satisfaction. Doing it to upstage you will just be a bonus. You see, I've learned much about you in the days since my return, Batman and I must say that I'm very disappointed. You dare call yourself a servant of justice, when you will not truly punish the guilty. You simply capture them and try to make them all better".

Batman responds, "That is what separates me from them. If I kill, then I would only lower myself to their level".

Dracula says, "Yes that's all noble and morally correct, but thanks to your methods, Gotham's war against crime has become endless. Many of your foes find a way to be released from their prisons and continue on with their criminal ways. Do you not see the vicious cycle? Wonder what Gotham would think if someone comes along and smites down the dastardly criminals in one fell swoop"?

Batman draws two large batarangs from his utility belt. Batman runs at Dracula and swings them left and right. Dracula is quick enough to dodge every swing of the batarangs. Suddenly, Dracula roundhouse kicks Batman in the chest. Batman flies right into a dumpster and hits the ground. Dracula simply leaps high into the air and lands on the roof of a building. Batman quickly gets to his feet and grabs his grappling gun and shoots it at the rooftop. Batman is yanked up to the roof and he begins his pursuit of Dracula. Dracula simply flies across the city, with Batman not very far behind. Using the grapple-boost in his grappling gun, Batman flies high in the sky. He sees Dracula in his sights. Dracula nosedives right to the bottom of the city. He lands feet first on the pavement and allows Batman to catch up. Suddenly, Batman knocks Dracula off the ground. Batman pulls out his batarangs and throws them right at Dracula. SPLAT! One of the batarangs stabs Dracula in the shoulder. Dracula removes it and smells the blade.

"You've coated your weapon with garlic. You have done your homework on vampires", Dracula says.

Batman throws more, but Dracula simply dodges them all. Then, he lunges at the Dark Knight and tackles him off the roof. Batman struggles to break from Dracula's grasp. Batman punches Dracula in the face a couple of times, until finally, Dracula lets go. Batman uses his cape to gently land on the ground, but he is a bit too late. Batman lands on the pavement a little hard. Dracula circles around Batman like a vulture awaiting the death of its prey. Dracula falls right from the sky, a few feet from Batman. Batman gets on one knee and tries to get back up. Dracula walks to Batman and back hands him across the street. WHAM! Batman hits a brick wall, back first. Batman falls to the ground. Dracula flies right at Batman and grabs him by the throat and pins him to the wall.

"Well, this little tango has been quite fun, but I think it's time to end it", Dracula says.

Dracula bares his fangs at Batman. He moves in on Batman's neck. Suddenly, Dracula stops himself and withdraws his mouth away from Batman. Batman is free and clear at this point. Dracula keeps Batman pinned to the wall with his unholy strength.

"You know what? I've got a better idea. I would like for you to witness firsthand the kind of cruelty I will inflict upon the criminal underworld; cruelty that even you cannot comprehend. Go home and rest well, Batman, for tomorrow, it begins", Dracula says, as he transforms into a massive flock of bats, once more.

The bats fly into the night and away from Batman. Batman falls to one knee and catches his breath. He looks up at the sky and doesn't see a single bat in sight. Batman says, "Fuck" quietly as hears the sound of a powerful engine approaching. Batman looks down the street and he sees the Batmobile coming. The vehicle stops in front of Batman and the canopy opens, allowing Batman entry.

**THE BATCAVE**

Batman is taken straight to the Batcave. The sun begins to rise, as the Batmobile makes its way to the secret entrance to the cave. The vehicle parks in the center of the cave and Batman exits out. Batman walks over to a nearby machine and stands in the center of it. There are two scanning devices on both of Batman's sides.

Batman says, "Computer, commence scanning".

The device is suddenly switched on and the devices begin to circle around Batman, while emitting a red laser beam, scanning Batman's entire body. It takes one a few seconds, until it finally stops. The computer says, "X-Ray Scan Complete. No Broken Bones or Internal Injuries Detected; Possible Bruising to the Arms, Legs and Shoulders".

Batman walks out of the X-Ray Machine and takes a seat next to the Batcomputer. He removes his cowl and becomes Bruce Wayne once more.

Batman says to himself, "He wanted me to witness what kind of cruelty he will inflict on the criminals of Gotham. That's not good".

Bruce simply removes his Batsuit from his body and hikes up the stairs into Wayne Manor, in nothing but his boxers. The morning sun is shining in the windows, but Bruce is not going to be enjoying the morning sun with a cup of coffee and a breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. He's heading straight up the stairs and into his bedroom. Bruce plops his ass into his bed and falls right to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Arkham Massacre

**GOTHAM UNIVERSITY**

At Gotham University, Chelsea is seen walking in the courtyard with Heather.

Heather asks, "So, have you called him again?"

Chelsea says, "I've tried to, but you know I've got that thesis paper to do for Prof. Chang".

Heather just says, "Come on, Chelsea. You should stop worrying about your damn studies and put a little more effort in trying to get Bruce Wayne in your bed".

Chelsea replies, "Hey, watch it. I'm not ready for that, yet".

Heather becomes a bit agitated and says, "Well, at least give him a call and see if he wants to have coffee with you again". Chelsea pulls out her cell-phone and dials Bruce's number.

**WAYNE MANOR**

At stately Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne is still asleep in his bed. On his night stand, his cell-phone is ringing. There's no doubt that it's Chelsea trying to call. Unfortunately, Bruce is still sound asleep and he is oblivious to the sound of his own phone ringing. If Alfred were still at Wayne Manor, that phone would've been answered almost immediately.

**GOTHAM CITY**

Chelsea is a bit surprised and disappointed that her call is not being answered, especially from the man she is obviously in a relationship with. She then hangs up her phone.

Heather looks at her and asks, "No answer, huh"?

Chelsea says, "Nope".

Heather yaps, "Ha! He's probably done with you and moving on to another pretty girl. That's what billionaire playboys do".

Chelsea replies, "Hey, don't jump to conclusion, Heather. He's probably got a good reason. He could be in the middle of a business meeting. I mean, he is the owner of Wayne Enterprises. And it's a big responsibility to keep that company on its feet. It's not just the CEO's job, but it's also the owner's, too".

Heather nods her head and gives Chelsea her answer, "Whatever". Chelsea and Heather walk through the courtyard.

**GCPD HEADQUARTERS**

Back at police headquarters, Gordon is sitting in his office, drinking coffee and looking over profiles of possible suspects in Dracula's murder spree. Chief Rojas enters the office.

Rojas says, "Jim, you've been at this for twenty four hours. You should probably go home and get some rest".

Gordon says, "I'm fine, Rojas. We just need to figure out whose killing people out there and stop him".

Rojas asks, "You think it might be any of those creeps"?

Gordon shows Rojas photos of the possible suspects and says, "These are the only suspects that are not in Arkham or Blackgate right now".

Gordon holds up three photographs of three of Batman's arch villains: Harvey Two-Face, Bane and the Joker.

Rojas says, "If I had to put money on it, Commissioner, I'd say it's Joker".

Gordon asks, "What makes you say that"?

Rojas says, "Because the Joker's the only one crazy enough to kill people at this magnitude and enjoy every sick minute of it. Bane and Two-Face really aren't in that same category as the Joker".

Gordon says, "I gotta be honest, Rojas. I don't know if it's any of these three. I have never seen killings like these in my entire career. It's as if they all came directly from some sort of horror movie".

Rojas looks Gordon in the eye and asks, "Jim, you're not going along with what that Rosado kid told us the other night, are you? You know, about that Impaler guy"?

Gordon shakes his head and answers, "Like I said, Ben...I don't know".

**WAYNE MANOR**

At Wayne Manor, Bruce has woken from his slumber and gets himself out of bed and straight downstairs. Bruce runs into the library and right up to the Grandfather Clock. The clock itself slides to the left and opens the entrance to the cave below. Bruce runs down the stairs. He enters the cave and runs to his locker, where the Batsuit resides. It takes some time, but Bruce gets suited up and becomes Batman once more. He gathers the necessary equipment that he will need; batarangs, smoke pellets, explosive gel, grappling gun and something rather new to the arsenal: six metallic spheres. What could possibly be inside those spheres? Batman finishes up collecting his equipment and runs to the Batmobile, but he's not running like Adam West in the 1960's TV series, he just runs like hell, when he needs to get going to Gotham. The Batmobile's canopy opens and Batman leaps into the cockpit and the canopy closes immediately. VROOM! The vehicle starts up and the turntable under it turns around to face the exit of the cave. VROOM! VROOM! The Batmobile roars through the cave and races out.

**ARKHAM ASYLUM**

Now, you are taken directly to Arkham Asylum; the famous nuthouse known for locking up most of Batman's deadliest enemies, like the Joker, Two-Face, Victor Zsasz and many more. So, at the front gates, security is not present, but inside the security booth next to the gates and you will find a security guard knocked out cold on the ground. Fortunately, there is no blood coming out of the man's throat. In the front yard of Arkham Asylum, Dracula is seen with Nicole and Reina.

Nicole and Reina look at their leader and hiss softly like snakes. Dracula turns to his ladies and instructs them, "Split up here. Cover all fronts. Kill all inmates in your path. Feed on them, if you wish, but do not turn them. Do not kill any of the doctors, nurses, guards and employees in the building".

Reina goes to the left and Nicole goes to the right. Dracula simply stands in the middle of the courtyard and suddenly transforms into mist. What could Dracula and his ladies be up to in the loony bin?

**INSIDE THE ASYLUM**

Inside the asylum, you will find some of the inmates in the recreational room, watching television, reading books and magazines or perhaps just taking their late night siesta. Many of these inmates are simply thugs that have been brought in for psychiatric evaluation, while others are permanent patients, here for observation and treatment. In the employee lounge, you will find doctors and guards sitting together, drinking soda and eating snacks and listening to the radio. They are listening to Gotham's heavy metal dee-jay: Darrell "Razorblade" Myers wrapping up his nightly radio show.

Razorblade says on the radio, "Okay, Gotham, this Razorblade getting ready to call it an evening, but before I go, I want to remind all of you about Gotham's tenth annual Metal Fest at Gotham Amphitheatre. With such bands like Slipknot, Mushroomhead, Ill Nino and Hellyeah headlining, we expect such a kick-ass festival this year. So, get your tickets now before they're all gone! Now, let's end tonight's show with a marathon of metal. Good night, Gotham"!

Razorblade goes off the air and is followed by a marathon of hard rock and heavy metal music. It could be from such bands like Pantera, Slayer or Slipknot.

**VICTOR ZSASZ'S CELL**

In his cell, serial killer Victor Zsasz is seen, sitting on his cot, counting the scars in his arms and chest. Those scars are actually tally marks that indicate the amount of people he has killed in Gotham. His entire body is almost covered in tally marks, which means he's killed a whole lot of people. Zsasz also has four tally marks on his forehead.

Zsasz speaks to himself, "I will get out of this place and I will continue my work and I will kill Batman".

While Zsasz is unaware of it, at the barred window of his cell, smoke begins to finds its way from outside. Zsasz doesn't look up at the window, until he sees mist covering his feet. He reacts and then looks up. Standing before Zsasz is Dracula, glaring down upon him.

Zsasz is freaked out and asks, "How did you get in here? I heard no door open"!

Dracula is silent. The music on the radio can still be heard. The eyes of Dracula turn from brown to crimson red and he bares his fangs and growls like a hungry wolf. In one split second, Dracula lunges at Zsasz and rips his teeth into Zsasz's neck, rupturing his jugular and carotid arteries. Blood spills everywhere. Zsasz tries to scream, but it's useless. Dracula stops feeding and roars like an angry lion. At that very moment, Reina and Nicole hear their master's call and they begin their attack.

**RECREATIONAL ROOM**

Reina falls into the recreational room and starts killing everyone in her sights. Blood is seen spilling everywhere, as Reina feeds. Some of the inmates quickly make their way out of the room, while most are slaughtered like animals.

**ARKHAM ASYLUM- HALLWAY**

Meanwhile, Nicole is seen in a hallway, massacring all Arkham inmates in her path, save for a few orderlies. Nicole simply punches them in the face and knocks them out cold. The walls of the hallway are painted with blood. Screams of pain and agony can be heard. One by one, the inmates of Arkham Asylum are quickly killed and drained of blood. It's as if one has stepped into a straight-up gore fest. Dracula is seen in one of the hallways standing next to a pile of dead bodies. He is feeding on the blood of an inmate. Dracula finishing his meal and tosses the corpse to the floor, next to another horribly butchered inmate.

**ARKHAM ASYLUM- FRONT GATES**

Outside the asylum gates, all Arkham staff have gathered and some of GCPD officers are already onsite. Gordon and Rojas arrive on the scene and are met by Sgt. Denham.

"Talk to us, Sergeant", Rojas says.

"It's not good, boss. All Arkham staff have reported inmates being massacred in the asylum", Denham reports.

Gordon is shocked and says, "What? Are you shitting me"?!

Denham says, "I wish I was, sir".

Rojas asks, "Why aren't you guys inside"?

Denham says, "The entire asylum's been locked down, chief! There's no way to get in".

Suddenly, people start to get out of the way of the gates. Gordon, Denham and Rojas look behind them and they see the Batmobile racing at intense speed right to the gates. All three men jump out of the way, just as the Batmobile rams through the asylum gates.

Gordon looks at the Batmobile entering the asylum grounds and turns to Rojas and says, "Now we have a way in".

The Batmobile immediately halts in the middle of the courtyard and the canopy opens and Batman shoots out from the cockpit and into the air, with the use of his grappling gun. The grapple latches onto a window ledge and Batman is hoisted directly to the window.

**ARKHAM ASYLYM- C BLOCK**

CRASH! Batman crashes through the window and into the asylum itself, but what he sees next, is absolutely nerve shattering. Dead bodies strung out all over the floor and blood smeared on the walls. Batman is shocked to see what is in front of him.

"Oh, my God", he says to himself.

Batman runs down the hall in pursuit of his enemy. Batman enters the C Block and it is the same as everywhere else; soaked in blood and littered with bodies. There is the sound of a woman sobbing. Batman hears it. He quickly comes to Cell #67 and inside he finds an unknown woman kneeling down with her back to Batman. She is sobbing her eyes out.

Batman asks, "Miss, are you all right"?

Batman walks closer to her, but suddenly, she turns around and you see that it's Reina. Her face is covered in blood and her fangs are bared and she hisses like an angry snake. Reina tackles Batman to the ground and tries to bite his neck. Batman grabs her by the throat and pulls her away from him. Batman throws Reina off of him and he jumps back to his feet. Reina gets on all fours and glares right at Batman.

"I will have your blood, Batman", Reina says.

Batman pulls one of the metallic spheres from his utility belt and pushes the top of it. The metallic sphere opens, releasing a power UV light from within. Reina lunges at Batman. Batman grabs her by the throat, once more and forces the small sphere into her mouth. Batman loosens his grip on Reina and kicks her away. Reina shrieks in horrible agony and you can see a bright glow in her chest. Then, her body bursts into flames. She runs around like a crazy person, until she is reduced to smoldering ash. Reina's body falls to the floor. The flames quickly die off and there is nothing left of her, save for the ashes. Batman looks down upon ashes of the deceased vampire woman. He appears to be a little shaken by what he has done.

**ARKHAM ASYLUM- D BLOCK**

Dracula and Nicole are found in the D Block, scanning the place for anymore victims. Suddenly, both Dracula and Nicole clutch their hearts in pain.

Nicole says, "It's Reina. She's gone".

Dracula looks absolutely furious and says, "He is here"!

Nicole quickly runs fast down the hall, without Dracula's consent. Dracula tries to stop Nicole, but to no avail.

**ARKHAM ASYLUM- FRONT DOORS**

Meanwhile, at the front doors of Arkham, Gordon and his men bust their way through the doors and gain entry into the asylum. Gordon and Rojas lead their troops, with shotguns in hand. The foyer of the asylum is just like the entire building: stained with blood and littered with the bodies of slaughtered inmates.

Rojas is frightened by the very sight and he speaks in Spanish, "Holy Mother of God". Then, Rojas makes the Sign of the Cross.

Gordon orders his men to secure the foyer and hunt down for the assailants. Gordon and Rojas high tail it upstairs.

**ARKHAM ASYLUM- INFIRMARY**

Batman is seen racing through the blood-soaked hallways of Arkham, passing by every cell and passing every mutilated corpse under his feet. He enters one of the infirmaries. Fortunately, there is no freshly spilt blood anywhere. Suddenly, Batman is tackled from behind by Nicole. Batman struggles with Nicole, as she tries to take a bite into his neck. Batman holds her back with only one hand, while the other hand reaches into his utility belt and grabs what looks like a metal smoke pellet. Batman brings his right hand out and slams his palm onto Nicole's face. WHAM! BAM! The smoke pellet in his hand detonates and releases gas. Nicole's face is starting to blister and she screams in pain. Nicole gets off of Batman and staggers around, holding her cheek and still screaming. Batman leaps back to his feet and tackles Nicole to the ground. He holds her down by the throat.

Nicole stops screaming and looks at the Dark Knight and says, "Go ahead, Batman. Have your way with me".

Batman simply takes out a strange gun from his utility belt and sticks Nicole in the neck with it. The strange device harvests a good portion of Nicole's vampire blood; blood that Dracula had infused with Nicole's. Batman withdraws the device from Nicole's neck and places it back in his belt. Nicole slowly gets back to her feet and growls at Batman. Batman looks down at the vampire woman. Then, he tosses one of his UV spheres at Nicole's feet. WHOOSH! The sphere unleashes powerful UV rays; rays that pierce through Nicole's undead flesh and reducing her to ashes. Batman looks down upon the ashes of the deceased vampire woman and then turns around and hauls ass out of the infirmary.

**ARKHAM ASYLUM- RECREATIONAL ROOM**

Batman arrives in the recreational room and finds the same thing; dead bodies and blood everywhere. It is not a pretty sight. Batman is in complete shock seeing all the carnage in front of him. Then, the figure of Dracula is seen behind Batman.

Dracula says, "Well, take a good look, Batman".

Batman turns around and looks Dracula in the eyes.

"Now you know the level of brutality that I'm capable of", Dracula says.

Batman glares at Dracula and then says, "You're fucking crazy"!

Dracula just circles around Batman like a lion circling its prey. "Say whatever you want, Batman. I have left a great scar upon the criminal underworld that they will live in fear for so long that they will never again rob, rape or kill", Dracula explains.

Then, Batman pulls out a silver batarang from his utility belt. Dracula sees the weapon and smiles. He says, "My work here is done, Batman. Until we meet again, I bid you good night".

Gordon and Rojas run into the room and they see Batman and Dracula. Dracula transforms into the flock of bats and they all fly out of the ceiling window. Gordon and Rojas are absolutely shocked by what they have just witnessed. Batman yells in anger. Batman turns around to leave and then he sees Gordon and Rojas. They look at Batman.

Gordon approaches Batman and asks, "Was that what I think I saw"?

Batman looks Gordon in the eye and replies, "Yes, Jim. It's a goddamn vampire".

Rojas says, "El Vampiro". He makes the Sign of the Cross once again at the mention of the word "Vampire".

Gordon is just horrified by what he witnessed.

"So many dead and all of it thanks to a fucking vampire", he says.

"Vampires are something that should not even exist in this world, Jim…but they do", Batman says.

Gordon then says, "Do you have any idea what the city will say if we announce that all these killings are being perpetrated by fucking vampires? They won't believe any of it".

Batman just stares at the carnage upon the floor and then turns to Gordon and Rojas.

"Look, Gordon, I know that you and Rojas witnessed the same thing as I did…but we need to keep this between us for the time being. You don't tell anyone else what you saw", Batman explains.

"Agreed", Gordon says.

Rojas then says, "What about Dr. Casper? She's been probing the idea of vampires, before we even saw what we saw tonight".

Gordon looks to Batman and says, "He's right. Dr. Casper's got evidence to back it all up, too. She pretty much knows already".

Batman shakes his head and says, "Very well, Jim. Bring Dr. Casper up to speed; only her".

**ARKHAM ASYLUM- FRONT GATES**

Police have finally secured the entire asylum. There is a small portion of inmates that are being escorted out of the asylum, by police. They were the fortunate ones. Gordon and Rojas come out and notice the surviving inmates.

Gordon asks Sgt. Denham, "Sergeant, where did these inmates come from"?

Sgt. Denham approaches and answers, "They were all isolated in the lower levels, Commissioner. I'll tell you; these bastards were the lucky ones".

A few inmates are seen passing Gordon, Rojas and Denham. Then, you see two familiar Batman villains; Mad Hatter and Killer Croc. Batman is seen exiting the asylum. He walks pass Gordon and the police and approaches the Batmobile.

Before entering the vehicle, Batman is stopped by the voice of Killer Croc, "Did you take a good look at all that carnage, Batman"?

Batman stops in his tracks and turns his head to Croc.

Croc glares into Batman's eyes and says, "Whoever did all of this is trying to do what you failed to do; perhaps even knock you off your mighty throne".

Croc laughs a bit, until Sgt. Denham approaches and kicks Croc into the paddy wagon.

"Get your ass in the wagon, you son of a bitch", Denham says.

Croc growls in disdain and walks into the vehicle, along with other inmates. Batman turns back to the Batmobile and enters it. VROOM! The Batmobile roars out of the courtyard, through the gates and down the road. Gordon and Rojas watch the Batmobile race away from the asylum grounds. Then, they are joined by Det. Giordano and Dr. Casper.

Dr. Casper asks, "Is Batman all right"?

"Who knows? After seeing all of that slaughter in there, it would freak any man the fuck out, doctor", Rojas replies.

Gordon pulls Casper aside and says, "After you're done here, I need you back at HQ".

Gordon and Rojas walk away back to their squad car. Dr. Casper watches the two men walk to the car and drive off.

Giordano asks, "What's gotten into them"?

Dr. Casper says, "They must've seen something in there, Scott; not only them, but Batman, too".

Dr. Casper turns around and heads into the asylum with her medical team and the coroners.


	7. Chapter 7: A Really Bad Dream

**THE BATCAVE**

The Batmobile returns to the Batcave. The vehicle parks in its usual spot and Batman climbs out and walks over to the Batcomputer. Batman takes a seat in front of the massive computer system. He reaches into his utility belt and pulls out the small vial of vampire blood that he harvested from Nicole back at Arkham. Batman removes his cowl and plops his ass into his computer chair. Bruce holds his hand to his face and exhales in exhaustion.

"Fuck", he says.

Then, the computer is switched on and the image of Barbara Gordon, AKA: Oracle is seen. She is a red-haired lady with glasses and sitting in a wheelchair. Oracle asks, "Bruce, are you all right"?

Bruce says, "I'm fine, Oracle".

"Bruce, I think you owe me an explanation. I hacked into Arkham's surveillance and I saw footage of inmates being killed by something that doesn't appear on film", Oracle says.

Bruce looks up at the screen and replies, "Those inmates were slaughtered by vampires"!

Oracle is silent for only a few moments. Oracle says, "Are you kidding me, Bruce"?

Bruce turns to the Batcomputer's monitor and glares at it and says, "Do I look like I'm kidding you"?!

Oracle takes a good look at Bruce's expression and she knows that Bruce isn't full of shit on the matter.

"No, I guess you're not", Oracle says.

Bruce types a few keys on his keyboard and says, "Barbara, I'm forwarding you a few things for you to look over. When you've reviewed them, you'll know what we're up against".

Oracle then says, "All right, Bruce, I'll do that".

Then she looks at Bruce and takes notice of his present condition: tired and drained, especially after going toe-to-toe with two vampires.

"Bruce, might I suggest that you take some time away from the cape and cowl? You look like you could use it", Oracle says.

Bruce says, "And what exactly do you suggest I do, Oracle?! I have to find the fucker that is responsible for all these killings".

"Bruce, I know you have to, but right now, you are in no condition to do so. Just go out and have fun! Maybe take that Chelsea Morton girl out again, like you did a few night ago. Do anything, except being Batman", Oracle says.

Oracle cuts off communication with the Batcave. Bruce is left by himself in the cave. He then exits from the Batsuit and leaves the cave.

**WAYNE MANOR- MASTER BEDROOM**

Bruce makes his way into the master bedroom and plops his ass into bed. He pulls the covers over himself and tries to sleep. It takes him some time, but Bruce finally goes to sleep and hopefully, he will dream well.

**_NIGHTMARE TIME_**

There is absolute darkness. Bruce's voice is heard, "Where am I"?

Suddenly, a bright red light is seen in the middle and it quickly expands into a new scene. Bruce is found standing before Castle Dracula as it was seven centuries ago, during the reign of Vlad III and the invasion of the Ottoman Empire. Bruce is in nothing but his pajama bottoms and his bare feet. The skies are red as blood and so are the clouds. Red lightning is seen crashing from the skies to the ground below. It is an unsettling sight to see. Bruce looks upon the castle itself. Suddenly, he is pulled mysteriously away from the castle and over a cliff. WHOOSH! Bruce falls straight down to the bottom and lands feet first. At the bottom, Bruce finds a forest of some kind standing in front of him. This forest is not like any forest you may have seen. This is a whole forest of impaled bodies. Many of these poor suckers are still alive and in horrible pain, as they slowly bleed to death. These men are Muslim Turks from the Ottoman Empire; the empire that invaded Eastern Europe after the siege of Constantinople. Wallachia was on the empire's list of countries that were ready to be conquered. So, Bruce is horrified by the very sight of the impaled bodies. He turns to his left and sees something else. Sitting at a gold banquet table, is Dracula or Prince Vlad III; Vlad Tepes or Vlad the Impaler. He is seen sitting at his table watching the bodies slowly die of impalement. Two of his guards are seen preparing to impale another Turk. The poor bastard is tied to the ground, while the two guards are preparing the eight foot long stake. They position it right where it needs to go; the Turk's ass. WHAM! The stake is shoved right up there and the Turk is screaming in pain. Another soldier is seen approaching the Turk and he uses his sword and cuts the bounds from his wrist and ankles. Finally, the three soldiers work together and hoist the stake upward, so that gravity will do the rest upon the unfortunate Turk. Vlad is seen admiring the action, while eating a piece of bread. He takes that piece of bread and dunks into a bowl of what looks like gravy, but it is actually human blood. Vlad puts the bread piece to his mouth and eats it. That's disgusting. Bruce is shocked to see what lies before him. Then, he turns back to the forest of impaled bodies. Then, Bruce sees a horrific sight: the bodies have changed from the Turks to many of Batman's allies. You can see Alfred, Barbara and Jim Gordon. There are also some new faces that you haven't seen including Dick Grayson, the original Robin, but now he is Nightwing. There is also Tim Drake, the current Robin, Chief Rojas and his own parents; Thomas and Martha Wayne. They all plead to Bruce for help. Bruce is beyond horrified by the very sight he sees. He turns away and then comes face to face with Dracula.

Dracula grins at Bruce and with those blazing red eyes, he says, "Welcome to my world, Batman...You're in good company".

Dracula suddenly evaporates into dark red smog. Bruce is left beside himself. Under his feet, the ground begins to quake and zombie-like hands peer out and begin grabbing Bruce's legs. They grab him and begin dragging him down to the ground. Bruce struggles to get free, but it is too late. He is pulled completely down into the ground.

Bruce then finds himself falling out of the crimson skies and landing feet first into an old cemetery. Bruce looks around and sees many headstones, which have no names on them. They are all blank. Suddenly, the sky begins to show thunder and lightning. Rain then follows in its wake. Bruce becomes soaked in the rain and then feels the rain coming upon his body and he wipes his hand across his chest and feels what it really is.

"Blood", Bruce says.

Bruce walks slowly down the path through the cemetery. Bruce continues to walk, until he is met by a familiar face. It's mob boss Reinhardt. He still has the end of the rebar poking out of his shoulder; the same rebar that Dracula used to impale him earlier.

Reinhardt is bleeding from the mouth as he begins to talk to Bruce, "What can you do now, Batman? It is over for you. Dracula has already won this fight. It won't be long. He will cripple you: body and soul. And when it is all over, you will beg for death".

The figure of Reinhardt suddenly evaporates into thin air. Bruce continues to walk down the path. Suddenly, he is met by another familiar face: Victor Zsasz. His whole throat is ripped open and he is still able to talk, "Take a good look, Batman. There was only one way to stop me from killing anymore piggies in Gotham. Dracula had the guts, as well as the balls to do what you refuse to do".

Zsasz laughs as he too dissolves into thin air. Suddenly, Bruce is met by another apparition in the form of Nicole, the vampire hooker that Batman defeated. Nicole's whole body is burnt to a crisp, due to the UV device that Batman used on her at Arkham. She glares into Bruce's eyes and says, "You've been known to never kill your enemies, Batman and yet tonight, you did exactly that. You broke your golden rule: You killed. Now, you're no better than the countless criminals that have done the same thing".

Bruce looks pissed off and swings his fists at the apparition. The apparition suddenly disappears, just like the other ones. Bruce looks around for any more apparitions, but so far, none arrive. Then, Bruce hears a voice saying, "Bruce".

Bruce turns around and standing in front of him is the figure of Chelsea Morton, dressed in a long black dress and looking into Bruce's eyes.

"Chelsea", Bruce says.

Chelsea approaches him and presses her body against Bruce's.

"Kiss me, Bruce. Kiss me", she says.

Bruce kisses Chelsea on the lips passionately. They stop and suddenly, Chelsea bares her teeth and reveals vampire fangs. Suddenly, Chelsea moves in and bites into Bruce's shoulder. She rips a bit out of his shoulder and Bruce pushes away. Chelsea then disappears into thin air. Bruce holds onto his wounded shoulder and runs through the cemetery. He runs to the top of a hill and stumbles upon a rather large gravestone. The blood rain has ceased and Bruce stands before the massive gravestone and noticing only one thing carved into the stone. That word happens to be only one name: "Batman". Bruce sees the name on the headstone and appears to be horrified. He still has his hand clutched to his wounded shoulder, preventing any more blood coming out. Before Bruce can even walk away, the ground underneath the gravestone begins to quake and the soil starts to get loosened. Then, a skeleton hand bursts out from the ground, wearing the same finned gauntlet that Batman wears. The skeleton rises up from the ground and starts regenerating its skin rapidly. Bruce watches in horror as the skeleton rises from the grave. The skeleton is also wearing a long black cape. Bruce looks at the skeleton and is horrified. The creature is Batman. Batman glares at Bruce with those crimson red eyes. Batman growls like a hungry lion and then he opens his mouth and reveals his vampire fangs. Batman lunges at Bruce. Just as the Batman beast gets close…

**WAYNE MANOR- MASTER BEDROOM**

…Bruce suddenly wakes up from his nightmare. He is covered in sweat and breathing heavily. The rays of the sun can be seen outside. Bruce slows his breathing and looks at the window and sees the morning sun rising. Then, Bruce gets himself out of bed and into his bathroom.

**WAYNE MANOR- LIVING ROOM**

Some time later, Bruce is found in the living room, watching TV. Unfortunately, he is watching the morning news with Vicki Vale.

Vicki is reporting from Arkham Asylum, "In what police are calling the most gruesome crime in Gotham history, an unidentified perpetrator seized control of Arkham Asylum and forced all working personnel out of the building. When GCPD entered the asylum, with the aid of Batman, they found a litereal slaughterhouse".

Footage of dead bodies being hauled out of the asylum, by coroners can be seen on TV. Vicki Vale continues her report, "Almost every inmate inside Arkham was found horribly butchered and drained completely of blood. Among these victims was notorious serial killer Victor Zsasz. Fortunately, there was a good portion of survivors in the lower containment levels of Arkham. Among those survivors are notorious criminals Killer Croc and the Mad Hatter. Police are still investigating for a motive to this horrible crime. Police Commissioner Gordon and Chief Rojas have declined to comment on the matter".

Bruce switches off the TV and just sits in his recliner in silence. Then, Bruce pulls out his cell phone and dials a number. Bruce hears the four dial tones but no answer, until it goes right to Chelsea's answering machine. It says, "Hi, this is Chelsea and I can't come to the phone now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you as quickly as I can".

Bruce grunts a bit and then the beep is heard on the other line and Bruce gives his message, "Hey, Chelsea, it's Bruce. I'm sorry I haven't called you back. I've had a ton of things to handle at Wayne Enterprises and at the mayor's office. Anyway, I wanted to see if you're free tonight. Call me back. Thanks".

Bruce hangs up his phone. Now what is Bruce to do, since he promised Oracle not to put on the Batsuit and fight crime tonight?


	8. Chapter 8: The Night Off

**GOTHAM ESPRESSO**

It's noon and Bruce Wayne is found sitting in the same coffee shop that he and Chelsea went to. He is also drinking his usual coffee beverage and suddenly he is approached by an unexpected visitor; Police Sergeant Willy Denham.

"Bruce Wayne", Denham greets.

Bruce turns to the police sergeant and says, "Can you say my name any louder, sergeant? I don't think the manager heard you".

"I'm sorry, but I just didn't expect to see you here", Denham replies.

Bruce then asks, "Are you on a coffee break, sergeant"?

"Chief Rojas sent me on a coffee run. We've been having a pretty fucked-up week, especially with all these unexplained murders in the city", Denham says.

"Yeah, I heard what happened last night at Arkham. Almost a hundred inmates were killed", Bruce says.

Denham replies, "Wow, Mr. Wayne, you really do keep up on the news".

Bruce just says, "I watch the news just like everybody else".

Denham chuckles and asks, "What else are you up to today, Bruce"?

Bruce shrugs his shoulders and says, "I really don't know. I've been taking the motorcycle out for a ride across the city; something that I've been neglecting to do for awhile".

Denham nods and then pulls out his wallet. "I think I might know something you might be interested in checking out, Mr. Wayne", Denham says.

He digs through his wallet and grabs a small card. He hands it over to Bruce and says, "The next time I see you, let me know what you think of it".

Denham then walks pass Bruce and right up to the counter to place his order.

Bruce looks at the card that was given to him. It says the following: "Gotham Erotica; Gotham's #1 Gentlemen's Club".

**GCPD HEADQUARTERS**

At Gotham Police Headquarters, Gordon is found sound asleep at his desk. There's a half-eaten donut on his desk, right next to a cup of coffee that appears to have not been touched by Gordon. Lying on Gordon's chest is a book, titled, "_Nosferatu; The Undead_". Nosferatu is the Romanian term for "Vampire". The word itself comes from a book written by Emily Gerard called The Land Beyond the Forest. The book tells of the land known as Transylvania, where it's believed to be the land where supernatural beings such as vampires were driven to by the wand of science. Anyway, back to Gordon. Gordon is sound asleep still. Then, his office door opens and in comes Rojas with two coffees in his possession. Rojas sets the cups on the desk and taps Gordon on the shoulder and wakes him up.

Gordon asks, "What is it, Ben"?

"I think you better get on home, Commissioner. You're pretty tired", Rojas says as he gives one cup of coffee to Gordon. Gordon takes the cup and takes a big swig.

Gordon shakes his head and says, "No, I can't. I still got work to do".

"Jim, your wife has been calling the station too many times to ask you to come home. You look like you could use a break", Rojas explains.

Gordon shakes his head and takes another swig of his coffee. He looks at Rojas and says, "I can't do that, Ben. We need to get this shit straightened out".

Rojas looks at the book and asks, "Where did you get the book, Jim"?

"I checked it out at the Gotham Library, this morning", Gordon answers.

Rojas picks it up and reads the title. He asks, "Nosferatu"?

"It's the Romanian word for vampire, Ben. You'd be interested on some of the shit that I've found in there", Gordon says.

"I just cannot believe this shit is real, Jim. We've been up against gangsters, assassins and freaks dressed like clowns, but now we're going up against something that shouldn't exist in this world", Rojas confesses.

Jim shakes his head and says, "I agree. This shit shouldn't be happening...but it is".

**GOTHAM EROTICA**

Later that night, Bruce is seen driving his Corvette into a parking lot. The parking lot is right in front of Gotham Erotica; the best strip club in all of Gotham. Bruce is well spiffed up, but not like tuxedo spiffy. He's wearing dark blue jeans and a nice black button up shirt.

Bruce is thinking to himself, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this".

Bruce walks up to the front of the establishment. The doorman sees Bruce and immediately recognizes him. "Holy shit, you're Bruce Wayne. Welcome to Gotham Erotica, Mr. Wayne", the doorman says.

The doorman allows Bruce to enter the club. Then, the doorman gets on his radio and says, "Hey, boss, Bruce Wayne's in the building".

**GOTHAM EROTICA- MAIN SHOW ROOM**

Inside, Bruce finds himself in a whole new place. The showroom is absolutely huge, with many tables. In front of those tables is a very big stage with a stripper pole in the middle. On that stage right now is a young Latina girl dancing naked to some hard rock music. A lot of guys are throwing bills onto the stage for the young woman. Bruce walks over to the bar. He turns to his left and sees a young Chinese guy getting a lap-dance from a smoking hot blonde woman with a perfectly tanned body and great tits.

Bruce makes it to the bar, where he is met by the bartender, Brianna. She immediately recognizes him and says, "Wow, Bruce Wayne in Gotham Erotica. I never thought I'd actually see it. What will you have, Mr. Wayne"?

Bruce simply asks, "Just a beer. Make it a Dos Equis".

Bruce puts down a twenty dollar bill and Brianna pulls out a cold bottle of Dos Equis for him. Brianna takes the twenty and takes it to the register and grabs Bruce his change. Brianna hands Bruce his change and winks at him. Bruce takes his beer and change and takes a seat at the closet table. On the stage, there's a new girl starting her dance routine for everyone.

Some time later, Bruce is sitting by himself, having a beer and enjoying the show on the center stage. Then, Bruce is approached by the proprietor of the club, Mr. Dean Schaeffer. Dean introduces himself to Bruce and shakes his hand.

"I trust you are enjoying your visit with us, Mr. Wayne", Dean inquires.

Bruce says, "So far, Mr. Schaeffer".

Dean smiles and says, "Let me offer you a drink on me, Mr. Wayne. What will you have"?

Bruce asks for only a beer. Dean shouts to Brianna to bring Bruce a beer. She grabs another bottle of Dos Equis and brings it to Bruce.

Dean shakes hands with Bruce once again and says, "Well, I hope you will enjoy the rest of the night with us, Mr. Wayne. If there's anything else you'd like, I'm at your service".

Bruce nods and says, "Thank you, Mr. Schaeffer".

Dean walks away with his bodyguard behind him. Bruce takes a seat and enjoys his next beer and goes back to watching the show on the center stage. Then, Bruce is approached by a young lady, dressed in nothing but a black bikini top and bottom. She introduces herself, "My name's Bridgette. Would you care for a private dance, Mr. Wayne"?

Bruce looks around and says, "Oh, what the hell"?

Bruce gets up from his seat and is taken by the hand by Bridgette into the small secluded part of the club, where they give the private dances. Bruce takes a seat on the big red leather couch. Bridgette stands before him beginning her erotic dance number. She slowly strips from her bikini and dances naked. As she dances, Bridgette caresses her tits and runs her hands down from her tits to her stomach and straight down to her pussy. Then, Bridgette turns around and lies on Bruce. She continues her dancing. She grinds her naked body against Bruce's. You will note that she also has her hand gently stroking his crotch. Next, Bridgette turns around and sits on Bruce's legs. She takes Bruce's hands and makes them touch her tits. She takes his hands off them and proceeds to lean in and lick Bruce's lips. Next, Bridgette turns around and grinds her nice ass against Bruce's crotch. Then, Bridgette makes her butt bounce off his crotch, as if she's imagining herself riding Bruce's cock. As Bridgette continues her dance, it's obvious that she does not want to dance for Bruce; she wants to be fucked by him, especially, when she turns around and runs her tongue against Bruce's crotch. Two songs later, Bridgette finishes her dance and allows Bruce to stand up and give her the fee for the private dance. Bruce hands her five twenty dollar bills.

Bridgette looks at Bruce and says, "Thank you, Mr. Wayne".

Bruce then says, "No, thank you". Bridgette gives Bruce a kiss on the lips and leaves the room. Bruce follows.

Just as Bruce exits the room, the Dee-Jay announces the next lady dancing, "Alright, gents, here come our next lovely angel. Give it up for the southern angel, Chelsea".

Bruce suddenly turns his attention to the stage as he hears the name. Onstage, Chelsea Morton is seen coming on, wearing a sleeveless flannel shirt, cowboy boots and a pair of Daisy Dukes. She starts dancing to some old school rock n' roll. Bruce takes a seat and watches Chelsea do her thing onstage. She wastes no time in stripping out of her outfit and twirling on the pole, topless, with her cowboy boots still on. Men start tossing dollar bills on the stage to her. Just as the song finishes up, Chelsea looks around the crowd and suddenly, she spots Bruce, sitting at his table, looking at her. She starts to become a bit off balance, but she quickly gathers herself and finishes her act, gracefully. The song ends and everyone in the crowd hoots and cheers for her. Chelsea collects her tips and her clothes and walks off the stage and to her dressing room. Bruce claps his hands together along with the other men in the crowd.

A few minutes later, Bruce is drinking a glass of water. Then, he is approached by a familiar face: Chelsea. She is wearing her Daisy Dukes and only a black bra. From the look on her face, Chelsea seems to be a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, Chelsea", Bruce says.

Chelsea asks, "What are you doing here"?

Bruce looks a bit guilty and gives her an answer, "I'm sorry. A friend of mine recommended that I come here, the other day. I'm just a bit surprised to find out you work here. You said that you don't work".

Chelsea takes the seat next to Bruce and says, "I didn't want to tell you where I work at because I was embarrassed. I mean, think about it: Bruce Wayne going out with a college girl who happens to be a stripper? Wouldn't that be a bit sketchy"?

Bruce gets up from his chair, looks Chelsea in the eye and says, "To tell you the truth, Chelsea; I don't ever recall giving two shits about what people think of me".

Chelsea smiles at Bruce's words and says, "Listen, I'm off now. Do you think you want to go out for a bite? Maybe at Hector's"?

Bruce smiles and says, "You're on, Miss Morton".

Chelsea smiles and kisses Bruce on the lips and says, "I'll be out in a few minutes".

"I'll go grab my car", Bruce replies. Chelsea turns around and heads back to the dressing room. Bruce leaves the room and heads outside to get his car.

**DRESSING ROOM**

In the dressing room, Chelsea is getting dressed. She back in her usual Daisy Dukes and covers the rest of herself with a Gotham Rogues Football Jersey. Then, she is approached by Bridgette and Kimberly; the last dancer to take the stage before Chelsea.

Bridgette asks, "So, what's the story, Chelsea"?

Chelsea looks at Bridgette and says, "What are you talking about"?

Kimberly says, "Oh, come on, girl. We both saw you out there with Bruce Wayne. What's going on"?

Chelsea says, "He and I have been going out for the last few weeks and I didn't have the heart to tell him that I work here".

Kimberly and Bridgette look at one another and then back to Chelsea. Bridgette says, "Shit, girl. I'm pretty fucking jealous, right now".

"Well, I hope everything goes okay, with him, tonight", Kimberly says.

Chelsea says, "I hope so, too".

Bridgette says, "Well, go get him, girl". Chelsea gives Kimberly and Bridgette a hug and walks out.

**GOTHAM EROTICA- FRONT ENTRANCE**

Chelsea walks out of the club and passes the doorman.

"Be safe, Chelsea", the doorman says.

Chelsea looks at him and smiles and says, "Thanks, Jack".

Chelsea stands at the front of the club and awaits Bruce. Then, she is startled by a familiar voice, "Miss Morton".

Chelsea turns around and standing before her is Dracula. Dracula is in his usual slick attire; black slacks, black shoes and a black button up dress shirt. His hair is pulled into a ponytail, as always.

"Oh, Baron, you startled me", Chelsea says.

"I apologize", Dracula says.

Chelsea looks at Dracula and asks, "What are you doing here"?

Dracula answers, "I just thought I would admire more of the nightlife of Gotham, now that I'm a permanent resident".

Chelsea asks, "How do you like Gotham, so far"?

Dracula responds, "I must say, I'm very impressed with Gotham, despite the fact that the amount of killings that been happening in the last few nights. Anyway, my assistant suggested that I check out this place, as well. I guess he likes coming here when he's not busy handling my business".

Chelsea nods and says, "Good idea".

Dracula says, "Thank you. Would you care to join me for a drink"?

Chelsea says, "Oh, that's very kind of you, but I'm waiting for Bruce to pick me up. He and I are having dinner. Would it be okay if I took you up on that offer, another night"?

Dracula smiles at Chelsea and says, "Yes, of course. Good night, Miss Morton".

Chelsea says, "You too, Baron".

Dracula walks up the steps and enters Gotham Erotica. Chelsea stands on the sidewalk, alone. Then, Bruce pulls up to the sidewalk, in his Corvette. Bruce notices Dracula walking up to the entrance of the club. Dracula turns around and smiles right at Bruce and waves hello.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Wayne", Dracula says with a pleasant smile.

Bruce smiles weakly and waves back at Dracula. A look of anger can be seen on Bruce's face, as he sees the monster that is responsible for all the killings in Gotham. Fortunately, his iron will holds him back from doing anything that he might regret.

Bruce asks, "Any idea what he's doing here"?

Chelsea answers, "Probably going to check out the hot women inside, Bruce. The same idea you had".

Chelsea goes over to the driver's side and opens the door. "Let me drive, Bruce", Chelsea says.

Bruce asks, "Why"?

"Because I don't know how much you've had to drink, so I'm not going to take the risk", Chelsea says.

Bruce unbuckles and gets out of the driver's seat. Chelsea takes the driver's seat and Bruce sits next to her. The Corvette drives away from the club.

**HECTOR'S CANTINA & GRILL**

Bruce and Chelsea are found back at Hector's Cantina and Grill. Both of them are sitting at a booth and enjoying some chicken fajitas. Bruce has a glass of water with his fajitas, while Chelsea has a margarita with hers.

"So, uh, when did you start becoming…?" Bruce says before Chelsea finishes his question, "A stripper"?

Bruce says, "Yeah".

Chelsea explains, "Well, about a year ago, before I moved up here. My mom and dad still don't know that I do this. They have a good amount of strip clubs in New Orleans, especially on Bourbon Street".

Bruce smirks and says, "Really? I did not know that".

Chelsea smiles and says, "Yeah. Well, anyway, I quit that job in New Orleans, when I got accepted to Gotham University. But of course, I still needed money for food and clothes and other stuff and Gotham Erotica was hiring, so I just took the chance".

Bruce nods and says, "I see".

Chelsea looks at Bruce and says, "I just couldn't bring myself to tell you that, Bruce".

Bruce simply says, "I understand, Chelsea. You got to do what's best for yourself".

Chelsea responds, "Yeah, you're right. But I just wish I could find something a little better than dancing on stage naked for a gang of drunks and assholes".

Bruce looks at her and says, "Well, if you want to, then maybe I can…".

Chelsea stops Bruce and says, "No, Bruce. I can handle this. I might be a woman, but I'm capable of handling shit like this".

Bruce says, "Uh, okay".

Bruce takes a big sip of his water and his fajitas. "You know, to be quite honest, I didn't think we'd ever run into the Baron again", Bruce says.

Chelsea notices the look on Bruce's face and says, "You don't approve of the Baron, do you"?

Bruce smirks and asks, "Now, why would you say that"?

Chelsea smiles back and responds, "Well, think about. The Baron is tall, dark and extremely handsome. I'm pretty sure all that black he wears is hiding one extremely hot body, too. And he's of royal blood, but there's one thing that you have that he doesn't have: me".

Bruce says, "Yeah, that's true".

Chelsea finishes the last of her margarita and says, "Bruce, I got to tell you something. For the last several nights, I've been staying late at both the university and the club. Every time I've left, I get this feeling that something or someone is following me. I keep feeling this cold chill touching my neck and when I turn around, there's nothing and no one behind me".

Bruce kind of picks up on what Chelsea is telling him and he asks, "Are you sure it's not the cool night breeze"?

Chelsea answers, "No, Bruce. This wasn't a breeze. It felt too cold for it to be a breeze and we're in the middle of a summer heat wave".

Bruce then asks, "Are you okay staying by yourself, tonight"?

"Well….not exactly, especially with my roommate Heather out of town for the night", Chelsea confesses.

Bruce then offers, "If you want to, I'm more than happy to let you stay with me".

Chelsea smiles and says, "I'd like that".

**WAYNE MANOR**

Some time later, Bruce and Chelsea arrive back at Wayne Manor. Bruce leads Chelsea into the living room. Chelsea takes a seat on the couch, while Bruce walks over to a table where a few liquor bottles are sitting on, as well as a few glasses.

Chelsea looks around the whole living room and says, "You know, I've never seen a living room this huge".

"I know it's a little too big, but it's been that way ever since this house was built back in late 1800s", Bruce says.

Bruce then pours some scotch into two separate glasses. Then, he says, "Anyway, I'll get one of the guest rooms ready for you, once we're done down here".

Bruce doesn't even notice Chelsea walking up to him. Suddenly, Chelsea pulls Bruce closer to her and starts kissing him on the lips. Bruce kisses her back, too. Chelsea breaks away and says, "Let's get up stairs, now".

Then she and Bruce continue kissing. Bruce holds Chelsea close while they keep at it.

**WAYNE MANOR- MASTER BEDROOM**

Next thing you know, Bruce and Chelsea are found in the master bedroom. Both are on the bed. Chelsea turns to Bruce and rips his shirt right off of his body and starts kissing him on the lips, slowly. Bruce does the same. Chelsea then runs her hands down his chest and down to his crotch. She unfastens Bruce's belt and zipper and pulls those pants right off of him. Finally, Chelsea pulls Bruce's boxers off and goes right to work on his cock. Bruce lies back and enjoys the nice feeling of Chelsea's lips wrapped around his rod. Chelsea finishes up the blowjob and gets down to business with Bruce. Bruce lies on his back and Chelsea sits on top of him. She then takes Bruce's cock and slowly sticks it right into her wet pussy. Chelsea rides Bruce cowgirl style, slowly and then she picks up speed, feeling every inch of Bruce inside her. Bruce runs his hands slowly along Chelsea's thighs and then her ass and her sides and then to her tits. He gently holds Chelsea's tits in his hands, while Chelsea keeps on riding his cock. Then, Bruce grabs Chelsea by the hips and gets her on all fours. Then, he starts thrusting himself into Chelsea's pussy, from behind. Chelsea is moaning quietly, with every thrust of Bruce's cock inside her. Minutes later, Bruce fucks Chelsea sidesaddle. Chelsea keeps on moaning. It goes on for a few minutes, until Chelsea gets Bruce back on his back and starts fucking him cowgirl style, for a second time. This time, Chelsea is riding Bruce fast and hard. Chelsea is really moaning. Finally, Chelsea screams with absolute passion and ecstasy as Bruce explodes inside her. Chelsea and Bruce take a breather and they start kissing each other. They're going to be sleeping very well, tonight.

Next morning, Bruce and Chelsea are in bed, naked and covered with a big blanket. Bruce is wide awake and he is staring at the ceiling for some reason. He looks over at the sleeping beauty in his bed. Bruce gets up out of bed and gets some clothes on.

**GOTHAM UNIVERSITY**

Some time later, Bruce and Chelsea are seen riding to the front of the university, on Bruce's motorcycle. Both are wearing helmets. Chelsea dismounts from the motorcycle and takes her helmet off.

Bruce asks, "Do you need me to get you afterwards"?

Chelsea says, "No, its fine. I got to head back to my place, after school and I got work tonight".

Bruce looks at Chelsea and says, "Alright, Chelsea. Just give me a call if you need me".

Chelsea kisses Bruce and says, "I will, babe. Stay out of trouble".

Chelsea walks up the steps to the front of the university and meets up with Heather. Heather takes a glance at Bruce and waves hello. Bruce waves back at Heather. He then rides off.


	9. Chapter 9: Looking for a Cure

**THE BATCAVE**

Bruce has returned to Wayne Manor, but he is found in the Batcave. He has taken the vial of vampire blood from his desk and is over at his forensic lab. Bruce is looking through his microscope. Through the lens, you can see blood cells that are infected by an unknown organism.

Bruce looks up from the microscope and says to himself, "Whatever this organism is, it seems to have spread throughout the victim's bloodstream and killing everything in its path, thus transforming the victim into a whole new being: a vampire".

On the main computer screen, the image of Barbara Gordon is seen. She speaks to Bruce, "Hey, Bruce, how was last night"?

Bruce says, "I did what you suggested, Oracle. I went out and had fun. Now, I can get back to work".

Oracle nods and says, "I see. Well, I did go through all the data you gave me, the other night". Bruce asks, "And"?

Oracle says, "I can't argue with you, on this. These books are definitely for real".

Bruce says, "I'm glad to hear it, Oracle. Now, I'm here working on this vampire blood sample".

Oracle asks, "Where'd you get it? I doubt you got it from you-know-who".

Bruce says, "It's from one of Dracula's vampire women at Arkham".

Oracle asks, "Do you think he'll be making more vampires"?

Bruce answers, "So far, it's unlikely. Before the massacre at Arkham, I ran into him in Gotham. He said he wanted me to witness the kind of cruelty he would inflict on the criminal underworld".

Oracle asks, "So, what? Is he interested in taking your job"?

Bruce says, "No, he's just doing it for the pleasure. It doesn't make any sense. He was once a remarkable man; a generous ruler and a fierce protector of his people. When the Ottoman Empire invaded Wallachia, Dracula protected his people, no matter the cost".

Oracle says, "But don't forget, Bruce. Vlad the Impaler also impaled his own people".

"Yeah, he did, but they were probably murderers, rapists or thieves. That's probably why he impaled them", Bruce replies.

Oracle answers, "In case he hasn't noticed, this is not the fifteenth century and we're not in Wallachia. His brand of justice does not apply to 21st century Gotham".

Bruce looks over at the Batcomputer and says, "As I said before, Oracle: He just doesn't give a shit".

Oracle asks, "How long have you analyzed that blood"?

Bruce answers, "For the last six hours".

Oracle asks, "What do you think you can do with it"?

Bruce shakes his head and gives Oracle his most honest answer, "I'm hoping to fully analyze the blood and then try to synthesize a cure. Vampirism infects the blood, like a disease, so therefore, there's a chance that it can be cured".

**GCPD HEADQUARTERS**

Back at Police Headquarters, Commissioner Gordon has returned to work, after some much needed rest back at his home. He goes into his office and is followed by Chief Rojas and Dr. Casper.

"Alright, you two had better give me a sit-rep on where we're at on this case", Gordon says.

"Honestly, Jim, we have nothing to report. Since the Arkham killings, dispatch has not had a single 911 call. No crime to report on the streets. It's like every criminal in Gotham is beyond scared shitless", Rojas says.

Gordon turns his attention to Dr. Casper and asks, "What have we got, doctor"?

Dr. Casper simply shakes her head and says, "Jim, I'm still trying to wrap my head around what you and Rojas told me the other night; about what you two saw in Arkham…but from the evidence I've seen on all the victims, there's no doubt that you guys are right about this shit. Plus, the morgue has exceeded its occupancy, thanks to these killings".

Gordon looks both his partners in the eye and says, "Now, remember what I said, you two. We keep this between us. You don't tell anyone else. Is that clear"?

Rojas and Dr. Casper shake their heads in response and they leave the office.

**THE BATCAVE**

Back at the Batcave, we find Bruce, continuing his attempts to put together an anti-virus from the vampire blood sample. Bruce looks through the microscope. At the same time, he takes a syringe, filled with a dark blue liquid and shoots it into the blood sample on the tray. Obviously in the time he has had, Bruce has synthesized a possible vampire anti-body. Bruce observes. Through the microscope, he can see the blue liquid has now taken over the tainted blood cells. They appear to be cured. Bruce has a look of relief. Perhaps he's found the cure.

Bruce says, "It works".

Through the microscope, the supposedly cured blood cells remain intact. Perhaps Bruce spoke too soon, for as he continue to look through the microscope, he witnesses the cells returning to their infected state, but three times worse than what they were before. Bruce is furious by his failed attempt.

Bruce shouts, "Goddamn! Son of a bitch"!

Bruce knocks the microscope to the floor in an angry tantrum. Then, Bruce falls back to his chair and cools his jets.

"That was the twentieth attempt to find an antidote", Bruce says.

Then, he grabs the vial, containing the vampire blood he had taken. He looks at it very carefully. Then he speaks, "It's hopeless".

Bruce continuously stares upon the vial of vampire blood. There is a look of wonder on Bruce's face. If he's thinking what we're thinking he's thinking, then he's as good as fucked. It would spell disaster for not only Batman, himself, but all of Gotham City. Suddenly, Bruce pops the top of the vial and brings it up to his mouth. One sip of that tainted blood and it is "Adios, muchacho", for the Caped Crusader. But with every ounce of willpower, Bruce doesn't drink the blood. Slowly, but surely, Bruce pulls away the vial of blood from his mouth. Not a single drop of vampire blood was taken. Bruce just looks at the damned vial-thing and suddenly, he throws it across the cave. CRASH! The vial shatters against the cave wall and the blood is splattered all over the wall, too. Bruce glares at the shattered vial and the blood pouring down from it. We are fortunate. The Batcomputer switches on and Oracle is seen on the screen.

She asks, "Bruce, what's the update? Where are you on that anti-virus you said you'd make"?

Bruce keeps on glaring at the shattered vial and doesn't answer Oracle's question. She gets agitated and calls out his name again, "Bruce"!?

Bruce doesn't make eye contact with Oracle, but he gives her his cold answer, "There is no way to make a cure, Oracle".

Oracle asks, "What"?

Bruce turns his attention to Oracle and repeats, "You heard me. There is no way to make a cure for something that cannot be stopped. It's the process of vampirism that cannot be reversed. Once you're infected by the blood of a vampire, it's over. I know that now, yet it's taken me over twenty failures to finally realize that".

Oracle looks at Bruce and says, "Come on, Bruce. What's going on"?!

Bruce calms down and says, "You wouldn't believe what I was going to consider doing, Barbara".

Oracle looks at Bruce's expression and picks up on what he means.

She asks, "Oh, shit, no. Bruce, you didn't! You didn't even consider pumping your veins with that shit".

"I thought about it and I almost did it. Fortunately, my will prevailed", Bruce says.

Bruce shakes his head and then says, "I have to be honest with you, Barbara. These last few weeks have been hell for me, thanks to the very presence of Dracula and vampires. None of this shit should be happening".

"Bruce, listen to me. You will find a way to stop him. I know you will", Oracle says.


	10. Chapter 10: A Night with Dracula

**GOTHAM UNIVERSITY**

Chelsea has finished going to class and she is walking home with her roommate, Heather.

Chelsea is talking with Heather, "I can't believe the nerve of Professor Chang. I work my ass off just to get that fucking thesis paper done and he suddenly just cancels the whole goddamn assignment".

"That's such a crying shame, Chelsea. Suck it up. It's just a stupid assignment", Heather says.

"That's easy for you to say, Heather. You're not working your ass off day in and day out in this school", Chelsea says.

Heather then looks at Chelsea and asks, "So, where were you, last night"?

Chelsea looks back at Heather and gives her an answer, "I was working".

Heather asks, "All through the night? The club closes at 2am. You were somewhere else after that".

Chelsea shakes her head and says, "Well, Bruce was at the club, last night".

Heather asks again, "Did he know you were working there"?

Chelsea answers, "No, like I said, I didn't tell him I was a stripper. That would've been embarrassing".

Heather thinks about it and then says, "So, let me guess. He took you back to his place and you spent the night with him".

Chelsea blushes a bit. Heather picks up on it and says, "Oh, my God, you did. Did you guys fuck"?

Chelsea gets redder in the face and says, "What do you think"?

Heather smiles and says, "You did"! Chelsea and Heather make it to their apartment and they walk up the steps and into the building. It is already dusk. Who knows what will be happening in Gotham, tonight?

**CHELSEA & HEATHER'S APARTMENT**

Both ladies enter their apartment and set their bags to the floor and plop their pretty little selves onto the couch. Chelsea kicks her cowboy boots off and relaxes. Heather looks at Chelsea and gives her a really big smile.

Heather says, "I cannot believe you had sex with Bruce Wayne".

Chelsea shakes her head and says, "It's no big deal, Heather".

Heather keeps on smiling and says, "I'm just saying, Chelsea. I'm starting to be jealous of you".

Chelsea just shakes her head once more and grabs a magazine from the coffee table. Heather just sits next to Chelsea and then asks, "Well, aren't you going to call Bruce again"?

Chelsea looks up from her magazine and gives Heather a look. She then says, "I know what you're trying to do, Heather and the answer is no".

Heather walks into the bathroom and says, "Oh, come on, I'm sure he'd like a threesome. What billionaire playboy wouldn't"?

Chelsea laughs and says, "Drop it, girl"!

Then, there is a knock at their door. Chelsea gets up from her bed and answers it. It's a young African American man, in a Gotham University football jersey. His name is Rodney Barnes.

Chelsea asks, "Rodney, what are you doing here"?

Rodney answers, "I'm taking Heather out to party, Chelsea".

Heather shouts from the bathroom, "Okay, Rodney, I'll be ready in a few".

Rodney smiles and says, "Okay, baby".

Rodney looks at Chelsea and then says, "Oh, Chelsea, there's some guy outside, asking for you".

Chelsea asks, "Who"? Chelsea walks out of the apartment, while Rodney walks in and holds Heather in his arms.

**CHELSEA'S APARTMENT BUILDING**

Outside, Chelsea comes out of the building and looks down at the bottom of the steps. She thinks it's Bruce Wayne, but its not. It's Dracula. Chelsea's a bit surprised by the unexpected arrival of Dracula or Baron Alucard as she knows him.

She says, "Oh, Baron, how did you find me"?

Dracula smiles and says, "It was just a lucky guess, Miss Morton. I simply asked a gentleman if he knew who you were, to which he said yes".

Chelsea still seems a bit shocked that Dracula was able to find our where she lives, but she shakes it off and asks, "So, what brings you out here"?

Dracula answers, "I just wanted to see if you had any plans, tonight".

Chelsea says, "Well, I'm not sure what Bruce is doing, but I suppose I don't have any plans".

Dracula smiles and asks, "Well, would you care to join me for dinner, tonight"?

Chelsea is surprised by Dracula's offer. She is tempted to decline the offer, but she looks deep into Dracula's eyes and she is taken under his seductive spell.

"Give me a few minutes, Baron", she says.

Dracula gives Chelsea a smile. Chelsea walks up the stairs and back inside the building. Just before going through the door, she is met by Heather and Rodney.

Heather asks, "Well, well, Miss Morton, who's the new man"?

Chelsea looks at Heather and says, "He's a friend, Heather. I'm having dinner with him, tonight".

Heather asks, "But what about Bruce"?

"Relax. Nothing's going to happen with him", Chelsea assures. Chelsea walks into the building.

**THE BATCAVE**

Bruce is still sitting by himself in the Batcave, reading through some of the journals that he recovered from Prof. Harker's hotel suite; the night the professor was murdered. He is reading Mina Murray's diary.

_Mina Harker's Diary_

_6th November, 1893_

_"I saw the Prince lying within the box upon the earth, some of which the rude falling from the cart had scattered over him. He was deathly pale, just like a waxen image, and the red eyes glared with the horrible vindictive look which I knew too well. As I looked, the eyes saw the sinking sun and the look of hate in them turned to triumph. But, on the instant, came the sweep and flash of Jonathan's great knife. I shrieked as I saw it tear through the throat; whilst at the same moment Mr. Morris' bowie knife plunged into the heart. It was like a miracle; but before our eyes and almost in the drawing of a breath, the whole body crumbled into dust and passed from our sight. I shall be glad as long as I live that even in that moment of final dissolution, there was in the face a look of peace, such as I never could have imagined might have rested there"._

Bruce finishes reading through the passage in Mina Harker's diary and sets the book on the desk, right with the other journals.

Bruce says, "What's the point of reading these journals"?!

Bruce then rises up from his chair and leaves the Batcave.

**WAYNE MANOR**

VROOM! VROOM! Bruce's Corvette is seen riding away from Wayne Manor. The house itself looks to be haunted, now that night has fallen upon the countryside. Bruce is in the driver's seat, driving the fast moving vehicle straight into Gotham.

Then, the voice of Oracle is heard over Bruce's stereo and she says, "What's going on, Bruce? Aren't you going out on patrol"?

"There's no point, Oracle. Dracula's attack at Arkham has gotten the criminals of this city scared, so its safe to say that Batman is not needed, tonight", Bruce replies.

Oracle asks, "So, where are you heading to at this time of night, if you're not going on patrol"?

Bruce doesn't answer. Then, Oracle says, "Don't tell me you're going to see that Chelsea girl, Bruce".

Bruce says, "That's exactly where I'm going, Barbara".

**DRACULA'S PENTHOUSE (FORMERLY REINHARDT'S)**

At the penthouse of the late mob boss Reinhardt, Chelsea and Dracula are seen having dinner, together in the dining room. They appear to have finished their food and are just sitting together. A man comes into the room and picks up their plates. He is Dracula's hired help, for the evening.

The man asks, "Would you care for more to drink, sir"?

Dracula says, "Yes, please, Charles".

Charles, the server turns to Chelsea and asks, "Would you care for more wine, Miss Morton"?

Chelsea says yes and Charles leaves the room.

Chelsea then looks at Dracula and says, "I didn't think you'd be moving in this quick, Baron".

Dracula smiles and says, "I didn't think I would, either. The transaction between me and the bank got finished quickly. Therefore, I was able to move in and bring in all my family's priceless artifacts. I paid almost a fortune to get all of these things shipped from my country".

Chelsea admires the place and says, "It's a very nice penthouse, Baron".

Dracula thanks her, just as Charles comes in with their refills of drinks.

"Thank you, Charles. I don't think we'll be needing anything else, tonight. You can call it a night", Dracula says.

"Very well, sir. Good night", Charles replies. Charles then leaves the penthouse for the night.

Dracula looks at Chelsea and asks, "So, tell me, Miss Morton. How did you come to be with Bruce Wayne"?

Does Dracula really need to know about Chelsea's relationship with billionaire Bruce Wayne? But that doesn't stop Chelsea from answering his question, "Well, it was at a party at John Daggett's home. I was originally a date for Mr. Daggett, but he paid more attention to the other women at the party".

Dracula shakes his head and says, "Oh, yes. The man's quite a narcissist. I had the displeasure of making his acquaintance before I made yours and Mr. Wayne's. He was such a selfish bastard, if I may say so".

Of course, Chelsea insists on correcting Dracula, "Well, the better term for Daggett was asshole. That's what Bruce thought of him, too. Anyway, I met Bruce, during the party and we kind of hit it off, from there. But I never thought that Daggett was capable of partaking in criminal businesses like running an illegal whorehouse".

Dracula says, "Yes, I agree. The man runs a somewhat profitable business in the construction field and yet he has the audacity to exploit women in that manner".

Those are some awfully bold words coming from the son of a bitch that killed John Daggett in the first place.

Chelsea then asks, "So, what about you"?

Dracula asks, "What about me"?

Chelsea continues, "Do you have a special someone in your life"?

Dracula responds, with a heavy heart, "I did, once".

A look of pain befalls over Dracula's face as he tells Chelsea, "I was happily married to her, for many years, until she died of leukemia".

Chelsea feels sad for Dracula and she says, "Oh. I'm very sorry".

Dracula says, "Thank you. But there will be a day when I finally get to see her again".

Now, you don't know whether he's telling the truth or not.

**CHELSEA'S APARTMENT BUILDING**

Bruce's Corvette is seen parked in front of Chelsea's apartment building. Bruce is found walking up the steps to the front door of the building. He rings the buzzer on the side of the building, next to the door. That particular buzzer is obviously to Chelsea's apartment. A few moments pass, but there is no reply. Bruce rings the buzzer once more. There is still no response. Bruce then pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

**DRACULA'S PENTHOUSE**

Back at the penthouse, Chelsea and Dracula are seen walking around the penthouse, looking upon some priceless artifacts from various countries. It then leads to them standing in the middle of the living room, giving each other intimate looks. It appears that they are about to start making out, which of course, would be a big ass no-no, especially on Chelsea's part, because she's already seeing another man. Dracula's head moves closer and his lips glide gently across Chelsea's beautiful young throat. He breathes gently against the skin right above Chelsea's jugular vein. Suddenly, the suspense is shattered by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Dracula pulls away from Chelsea's neck.

Chelsea sits up and says, "Excuse me, Anthony".

Chelsea answers her cell phone, "Hello"?

On the other line, you can hear Bruce, "Chelsea, did I wake you"?

Chelsea hesitates a bit and says, "Bruce, please, this really isn't a good time to talk".

Bruce asks, "Chelsea, are you okay"?

Chelsea immediately disconnects her phone. Chelsea is absolutely freaked out by what had just transpired. Chelsea turns back to Dracula.

He asks, "Was that Bruce Wayne"?

Chelsea puts her cell phone back in her pocket and says, "Yeah that was Bruce".

"Forgive me, Chelsea. I shouldn't have tried to make a move on you", Dracula says.

She looks up at Dracula and says, "It's all right, baron, but I have to go now".

Dracula smiles and says, "I understand".

Chelsea takes one last look at Dracula and says, "Thank you for dinner, Baron. I'm really sorry to leave so soon".

She walks to the front door. Dracula simply watches as Chelsea leaves.

**CONROY TOWERS- 44TH AVENUE**

Outside the building, Chelsea is seen walking down the sidewalk, as fast as she could. She looks down the road and sees a taxi coming. Chelsea holds her hand out and hails for the taxi to stop, which it does.

She climbs into the back of the taxi and the driver asks, "Where to, miss"?

Chelsea says, "Hector's Cantina; Santo Montero".

The driver acknowledges Chelsea's request. En route, Chelsea pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.

On the other line, you will hear Bruce's voice, "Hello"?

Chelsea replies, "Bruce, I'm on my way to Hector's. Will you meet me there"?

**HECTOR'S CANTINA & GRILL**

Chelsea is seen sitting by herself at Hector's Cantina. Then, she is joined by Bruce. Bruce kisses her and she kisses him back. He takes a seat, just as the waitress comes and asks them if they will have anything to drink. Chelsea asks for a Dr. Pepper, while Bruce asks for a glass of water. The waitress takes their order and walks back to the bar.

Bruce doesn't seem thrilled and asks, "What's going on, Chelsea? I came over tonight to ask you out to dinner and you weren't there. Were you working tonight"?

Chelsea looks a bit nervous and suddenly she says, "I'm sorry, Bruce. I wasn't planning anything tonight. I came home from school with Heather and after we got home, Baron Alucard showed up".

Bruce looks at Chelsea in surprise and he asks, "And how the hell did Baron Alucard find you"?

"I'm not sure. He asked me if I would join him for dinner this evening and I did, just so I wouldn't be rude", Chelsea explains.

Bruce is at a loss for words, at this point. Then he asks, "Did anything happen"?

Chelsea looks ashamed and then says, "He took me on a tour of his apartment and then we just started looking at each other and then he tried to make a move on me".

Bruce just can't believe what he is being told. Chelsea says, "I'm sorry, Bruce. I didn't know what else to do after that. It just happened so suddenly, but I felt his breath on my neck and it was icy cold. Then, it hit me: that was the same icy breath that I felt the other night when I was coming home from school".

Bruce nods and then says, "I see".

Chelsea asks, "Are we okay"?

Bruce answers, "You didn't know what was going to happen. You're an honest person and I like that a lot. It's just this Baron Alucard I don't trust. I mean, how did he know where to find you? That's what I want to know. Do you know where he's staying"?

Chelsea answers, "It's some penthouse on 44th Avenue. Why"?

Bruce does not answer, but Chelsea quickly picks up on what he's thinking.

"Bruce, look, I know you're pissed off about this, but seriously, there's no reason to go there and beat the hell out of him and probably end up getting arrested and him pressing charges on you", Chelsea says.

Bruce answers, "No, I don't plan on doing that. It's just that there's something strange about this guy. I don't even think that Alucard is even his real name".

Chelsea is curious and asks, "What do you mean"?

Bruce says, "I contacted an old colleague from Hungary and asked if there was a family called Alucard. He just called me today and he told me that there was no such family in Hungary by that name".

Chelsea is surprised by Bruce's testimony and asks, "So, what are you telling me? That Anthony Alucard is some con artist or some asshole that is looking at me for a booty-call"?

Bruce shakes his head and says, "I wish I knew. Look I appreciate you telling me what happened with him, but I need you to steer clear of him, for now. You don't go anywhere else with him".

Chelsea nods her head and says, "Okay, I will".

Bruce looks at Chelsea and smiles.

Some time later, Bruce and Chelsea leave Hector's Cantina and they walk over to Bruce's Corvette, parked right at the curb. Bruce lets Chelsea into the passenger's seat and shuts the door behind her. Bruce then gets into the driver's seat, starts the vehicle up and drives away. However, as the Corvette pulls away from the cantina, the focus is then shifted to a familiar face: Dracula. Dracula stares intently at the Corvette as it drives off.

Dracula speaks softly, "You don't deserve a woman like her, Wayne".

**WAYNE MANOR**

It's passed midnight and everything appears to be so quiet at stately Wayne Manor. Off in the distance, the howling of a dog or a wolf can be heard. The mood just seems so unsettling, especially at this time of night.

**MASTER BEDROOM**

In the master bedroom, Bruce and Chelsea are sound asleep in the bed, naked but covered by the comforter. Everything is quiet, until the sound of something hitting the window of the bedroom is heard. It's loud enough to wake only Bruce. Bruce slips out of bed quietly, without waking Chelsea. He puts on a pair of pajama pants and walks over to the window. Well, to be more accurate. The window is actually a glass door that leads out to a terrace. Bruce opens the glass door and walks out. There is a cool breeze in the air and Bruce feels it as he stands on the terrace.

Through someone's point of view, high in one of the trees in front of Wayne Manor, you can see Bruce standing by himself on the terrace. There is a low growl being heard. If there was music playing, it would be a very suspenseful sound.

Bruce takes one last look outside and heads back inside. He closes the glass door behind him and returns to bed with Chelsea. Bruce climbs back onto his side of the bed and begins to sleep once more. Outside the glass door, you will find a large black bat flapping in front of the glass door. It then flies away and into the countryside. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what that was.


	11. Chapter 11: Black Mask

**OLD GOTHAM AMUSEMENT PARK**

While Bruce and Chelsea spend the night together once again at stately Wayne Manor, something else is going on tonight in the old Gotham Amusement Park, built outside of Gotham. Old carnival rides are still standing after so many years without being used. There are some old popcorn makers with perhaps stale or moldy popcorn still inside them. This must've been a great place to hang out at, if you were a kid or a teenager taking your date out for a good time. But now it has turned to a decrepit version of itself and also a secret meeting area for the remnants of the Falcone Crime Family, now under the command of Nick Hinds. He is also joined by Ralph O'Shea who has finally gotten his ass out of the Gotham Jail. He is also without his Celts MC vest.

Nick sees Ralph and says, "Well, O'Shea, we didn't think you'd actually get out of the fucking clink".

Ralph laughs sarcastically and responds, "Yeah, I know. But now, I've been excommunicated from the MC and so is that little dipshit that was with me and Peter doing the bank job, almost a few weeks ago".

Nick shakes his head and says, "Shit, Ralph, things have been going from bad to worse for us, in the last few weeks. I mean, most of the Mob is slaughtered like sheep and the boss-man himself is found with a metal pipe shoved up his ass. What the fuck is going on here"?

Ralph asks, "Where were you when your boss got a piece of rebar shoved up his ass"?

"He sent me back to the docks, to pick up three more shipments of blow", Nick replies.

Nick's right hand man, Stan asks, "So, what's next"?

"Obviously, with all the murders happening around here, every gang in Gotham is getting scared", Nick replies.

Ralph says, "If you ask me, Nick, I'd say the fucking Batman's to blame".

Before he could even finish his rant, Ralph is suddenly shot in the head. Nick and the rest of his boys look to where the bullet came from. Suddenly, men dressed in black suits and wearing gold chains come into the park, brandishing shotguns, AK's and Glocks. Nick tries to grab his pistol from his pocket, but he is suddenly stopped by his own right hand man, Stan. Stan pulls his pistol out and aims it at Nick's face.

"Nick, don't do it. You're going to want to listen to these guys", Stan says.

Nick lowers his weapon and glares at Stan. Then, another character enters the group. He is wearing a black business suit with a white tie. There is a black skull mask covering his face. He is also brandishing a double barreled shotgun.

Nick immediately recognizes the man and he says his name, "Oh, shit, Black Mask".

"We know who I am, boy. I've been hunting you all down for the last couple of weeks", Sionis says.

Nick panics and says, "Look, Mr. Sionis, we don't want any trouble".

Sionis looks Nick in the eye and says, "And neither do I, though I should just fucking kill you all for turning my family's steel mill into a satanic worship hall for your boss".

Sionis just shakes his head and gets down to business, "Look, I'm just not buying Mr. Leprechaun's claim of Batman being the one behind the killings in town. I've taken on Batman, for many years and never has he tried to kill me or any other cocksucker that he's gone up against".

Nick looks at Sionis and asks, "What do you suggest? That it's someone else, trying to take Batman's job"?

Sionis gives Nick his answer, "We've seen too many wannabes try to upstage Batman, over the years. Whoever is doing the killings is no exception, so we're going to find out who it is, gentlemen and then we'll kill him".

Black Mask looks to Nick and the remainder of his crew and asks, "Can we count on you boys to help us out? Consider this a fucking truce. If not, we'll just blow your brains out right where you all stand".

Nick turns to all five members of his crew, including his back-stabbing right hand man, Stan. Finally Nick says, "We're in, Sionis".

**WAYNE MANOR- MASTER BEDROOM**

The next morning, Bruce is found sleeping in his bed, but there is no sign of Chelsea. The only thing on Chelsea's side of the bed is a piece of paper. Bruce wakes up and looks to the other side of the bed and finds the piece of paper lying on the pillow. Bruce picks it up and reads it, "Bruce, I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye, but I left early for school and will be working late, tonight; love Chelsea".

Bruce sets the paper down and rises out of bed to start the day.

**GOTHAM UNIVERSITY- LIBRARY**

At the library of the Gotham University, Chelsea and Heather are sitting together going over their homework.

Heather looks a bit impatient and she looks at Chelsea and asks, "So what? Are you not going to tell me about what happened with that Baron guy"?

Chelsea shakes her head and says, "No, I'm not, because there's nothing to talk about".

Heather says, "I can't believe you actually told Bruce about that encounter with the baron, girl. You could've done what every other girl does and keep it to herself".

Chelsea says, "Well, I'm not like other girls, Heather and you know that. And besides, I want to make sure that I don't run into him again. Bruce told me to do so, because he found out that Baron Alucard is not a known person in his native land. He must be some con-artist or something. I mean, now that I think about it, how would he possess such priceless artifacts like the ones I saw at his penthouse? They look like they belong in a museum or something. It just doesn't make any sense".

Heather is at a loss for words, so she says, "Okay, I got nothing on that".

**GOTHAM MERCHANT BANK**

Later that night, at the Gotham Merchant Bank, Nick Hinds and his men are found loading armored trucks with some very heavy bags. Nick looks at Stan in utter disgust.

"I can't believe you ratted on me to Sionis, Stan", Nick said.

"What the fuck was I suppose to do? He had guns pointed in all directions at me", Stand said.

"You could've kept your fucking hole shut and die like a warrior. But I'm going to make sure that you die like all rats do", Nick says.

Suddenly, the sound of a low animal-like growl can be heard from behind Nick and Stan. Both men turn around. There stands Dracula, glaring at the two mobsters. His eyes burning like jewels from the pit of Hell and his fangs razor sharp as a tiger's.

Dracula asks, "Those bags look rather heavy. Would you care if I give you hand with them"?

Nick and Stan do not answer Dracula's question. Dracula's not at all stunned by Nick and Stan's total silence. Dracula prepares to carry out sentence for the two criminals, but suddenly, there is big blinding light that has been turned on from behind the vampire. Dracula turns around and covers his eyes from the blinding light. Then, more men come out of the bank, wielding guns and pointing them right at Dracula.

Black Mask is the last one to exit the building and he immediately looks at Dracula and shouts, "Well, well, look at what we've caught, boys. I guess we were right. It's not Batman after all"!

Black Mask orders his men to kill the light. "Oh, well, let's have some fun with this Batman-Wannabe", Sionis says.

On Sionis' orders, the men start opening fire on Dracula. Dracula's entire body becomes riddled with 9mm rounds. To Sionis' dismay, Dracula is not dead. Dracula smiles like the Devil and moves to action. He quickly dispatches all of Nick and Ralph's boys and kills Nick and Stan last. Black Mask stands in front of his new opponent. Dracula looks up at Black Mask.

Black Mask applauds and shouts, "Bravo! Bravo, my good man. You impress me"!

Dracula simply says, "I'm glad you approve, Mr. Sionis. Now it is your turn".

Black Mask sarcastically says, "Oh, my goodness! I feel a shock of fear in my heart".

Suddenly, Black Mask pulls out a detonator and presses the button. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Explosives are detonated under Dracula's feet, which send him flying into the air. Dracula burns up as he is thrown across the street.

Black Mask shouts, "Adios, motherfucker"!

Black Mask keeps on laughing, but then he looks at the fire and suddenly, he stops laughing. Walking out of the fire is Dracula, who is completely burnt to a crisp. But his entire body begins to regenerate. Black Mask looks surprised.

Black Mask asks, "What kind of Batman wannabe are you"?

Dracula says, "I'm not Batman. Batman is the wannabe. He wouldn't exist if it weren't for my legend".

Black Mask asks, "Who are you"?

Dracula answers, "I have many names. They called me Vlad III, Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler and Dracula. You can call me Dracula".

Black Mask looks Dracula in the eye and asks, "Dracula"?

Suddenly, Black Mask bursts out laughing. Black Mask sarcastically says, "Yeah, right. And I am Mary Poppins! HA! HA! HA"!

Suddenly, Dracula grabs Black Mask by the throat and looks Dracula right in the eye.

Black Mask asks, "You're serious, aren't you"?

Dracula glares him in the eye and asks, "What do you think"?!

Dracula bares his fangs at Black Mask. Black Mask realizes that Dracula isn't full of shit, so he answers, "Well, I guess you're not kidding. You seem to be the real Dracula. Now here comes the part where I get on my knees and suck you undead cock".

Suddenly, Black Mask pulls out a stiletto knife from his coat pocket and stabs it right into Dracula's side. Dracula feels the pain and releases Black Mask. Black Mask runs from Dracula and then he is covered by his hired guns. They open fire on Dracula. Dracula is hit by bullets just as he pulls the stiletto from his side. The skies are showing that the sun is about to rise. Black Mask turns around and shouts to Dracula.

Black Mask looks up at the sun and then back to Dracula, "It looks like the sun is rising. What's it going to be, pal? You going to come get me or go back to your precious coffin?! Choose wisely"!

Black Mask and his men run off. Dracula attempts to pursue, but he sees the sun rising. He then withdraws into the shadows, before it is too late.

**WAYNE MANOR**

At Wayne Manor, Bruce is seen in the living room, watching the news, where Vicki Vale is reporting on the sudden bombing at the old Gotham Merchant Bank.

Vicki reports, "I'm here at the Gotham Merchant Bank, where earlier this morning there was a bombing. When police arrived on scene, they found multiple bodies with their throats torn completely out. It is the first murder since the Arkham Massacre three nights ago. Police are still investigating". The TV is switched off.

**THE BATCAVE**

Later that evening, Bruce is found once again in the Batcave, looking at the Batcomputer.

The voice of Oracle can be heard on the computer, talking with Bruce, "Bruce, are you sure that's where he is"?

"Chelsea said it was a penthouse on 44th Avenue. There's only one building that would have a penthouse on that street and that's Conroy Towers. And you won't believe who previously owned that penthouse: the late Aaron Wilhelm Reinhardt", Bruce says.

"If that's where Dracula's holed up in, then that's where I need to go", he continues.

Oracle says, "Bruce, be careful out there. He's stronger than you on all fronts".

"I am aware of that, Oracle", Bruce says as he jumps out of his chair and straight to the Batsuit Locker, where his Batsuit is stored.

The door opens and inside is a fully upgraded variation of the Batsuit, courtesy of Lucius Fox and Wayne Enterprises. Oracle's voice is heard on the Batcomputer once more, telling Bruce of the new suit, "With Lucius out of town, I managed to get a fully upgraded Batsuit ready for you, Bruce. It's got some impressive features and it will be a big help when you take the fight to Dracula. I simply call it the "Vampire Slayer". I couldn't find anything better to nickname it".

Bruce suits up into his newly upgraded Batsuit.

VROOM! Batman is in the Batmobile. It is running and it races out of the cave like a car out of Hell. The Batmobile races through the empty road, in the same manner as the Batmobile from the 1960's TV show starring Adam West and Burt Ward.


	12. Chapter 12: Death Waits for No Man

**GOTHAM EROTICA**

It is midnight and Gotham Erotica is packed as usual. Some guys are new to the place, while most are regulars, but they're all here looking for the same thing: to get some hot naked ladies to dance for them while drowning themselves in booze, hoping to take one home for some action. Inside, Kimberly is on the main stage, dancing in the full nude to some thrash metal, akin to like Slayer or Testament. On the side stage next to the bar is Chelsea dancing topless. A lot of guys are giving her a lot of dollar bills for her dance. The same can be said for Kimberly. The music comes to the end and both Kimberly and Chelsea exit the stages and return to their dressing room. The next girl comes onstage and starts dancing.

**DRESSING ROOM**

Chelsea and Kimberly enter the dressing room and regroup with their fellow dancers. Bridgette is standing in front of her mirror putting on eyeliner, while topless.

Bridgette turns to Kimberly and says, "You know, you could've picked a better song to dance to, Kim".

"Fuck you, Bridgette. Men; real men like women who dance to Slayer", Kim replies.

"Knock it off, you two", Chelsea says.

Kimberly then turns to Chelsea and asks, "So, what's the story with Bruce Wayne, Chelsea"?

Chelsea says, "There's no story. We're just going out. That's it".

Kimberly and Bridgette simply look at Chelsea. Chelsea then cracks and says, "All right, there's more. I've slept with him twice already".

Bridgette and Kimberly are in awe as they hear Chelsea's revelation. Bridgette asks, "How was he in bed"?

Chelsea tries not to answer it, but she simply blushes and says, "Okay, I've got to admit it...he is a fucking rock star in bed". The other girls swoon by Chelsea's revelation on Bruce Wayne. Suddenly, the owner of the business, Dean Schaeffer enters the dressing room. He approaches Chelsea and says, "Chelsea, I need to speak to you".

Chelsea pays attention to Dean and Dean says, "There's a gentleman waiting in VIP room 2 and he's requesting you for a private dance session".

Chelsea asks, "Is it Bruce Wayne"?

"No, but he reeks of wealth, baby. He's paying five grand for this session, so give him anything he wants. Topless, naked, whatever. Anything goes", Dean says.

"But no blowjobs or fucking, Dean", Chelsea replies.

Dean then leaves the dressing room, but he acknowledges Chelsea's words.

Kimberly looks at Chelsea and says, "Well, well, Miss Morton. You're quite a billionaire attraction".

Chelsea looks at Kimberly and gives her that look like she's saying, "Really, bitch"?

**GOTHAM EROTICA- VIP ROOM #2**

Chelsea enters VIP room #2, dressed in a black silk dress and high heels. As she enters, she looks up and sees the customer. There is a look of surprise on Chelsea's face, as she sees the man that has requested her presence. It's Dracula. He sits on the fabulous black leather couch with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

Dracula gives Chelsea a kind smile and says, "Hello, Chelsea".

Chelsea hesitates a bit, but then says, "Oh, Baron".

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd like the pleasure of your company, this evening", Dracula says.

Chelsea says, "I don't want to be rude, Baron, but you do know that I'm dating someone else, right? It seems that you're trying to make a move on me again, like you did the other night".

Dracula looks into Chelsea's beautiful eyes and says, "Look into my eyes, Chelsea and forget everything around you".

Chelsea is a bit nervous, but she is suddenly taken once more by Dracula's seductive stare. On the table in front of Dracula is a CD player and in front of that are an empty glass and a bottle of bourbon. Chelsea walks over to the radio and turns it on. The stereos starts playing music that sounds like it should be used in softcore porn. That's Chelsea's cue to start dancing. She starts dancing slowly, but as the music picks up, she dances a little faster. Chelsea moves in closer to Dracula and begins to slip out of her silk dress. The dress falls to the floor and Chelsea dances in front of Dracula in her bra and panties. Dracula gazes upon the sultry sight of Chelsea dancing erotically for him. Chelsea moves in closer to Dracula, as she keeps on dancing to the music. As she begins to grind her hips against Dracula, Chelsea removes her bra and lets her breasts loose. Chelsea then takes Dracula's hands and places them on her own hips, as she grinds them against Dracula's crotch. One of Dracula's hands slides away from her hips and begins caressing her thigh. Chelsea closes her eyes and feels Dracula's touch. As this happens, Chelsea strips from her panties. Dracula's hand then goes right to Chelsea's clit. His fingers start to stroke it gently. Chelsea moans with passion as she feels Dracula fingering her pussy. Dracula's mouth then moves down to Chelsea's beautiful neck. His lips meet the neck and he kisses her neck passionately. Chelsea continues the dance, despite the fact that Dracula's fingering her and kissing her. At this point, it appears that Chelsea actually likes it all and she's not stopping Dracula from doing it. Dracula takes his fingers out of Chelsea's clit. Chelsea turns herself around and locks eyes with Dracula and continues the lap dance. Dracula takes hold of Chelsea's hips as she keeps on dancing on him. Chelsea slowly runs her hands along Dracula's chest. She unbuttons Dracula's shirt and rips it open. She leans her face down to Dracula chest and starts licking it. Chelsea turns around and begins grinding her naked ass along Dracula's crotch. Then, Chelsea lays her head on Dracula's bare chest. Her eyes look up to his eyes. She is completely taken under Dracula's hypnotic power. Dracula's hands slowly caress Chelsea's sides and they gently take hold of Chelsea's breasts. That's when Chelsea's hands take hold of Dracula's hands and keep them on her tits. Next, Chelsea guides Dracula's left hand back down to her pussy. Dracula's fingers are seen gently stroking it. Chelsea moans, as she feels Dracula's fingers enter her clit. Dracula's lips find their way onto Chelsea's beautiful throat, once more. Chelsea's lips then fall right onto Dracula's lips and they begin to make out. Dracula breaks away from the kissing and he starts kissing Chelsea's neck again. Suddenly, Dracula's mouth opens and reveals his vampire fangs. Then, Dracula's fangs gently pierce through Chelsea's neck. Chelsea releases an orgasmic moan, as she feels Dracula's bite.

Without warning, we enter Chelsea's subconscious, as she keeps on feeling Dracula's fangs inside her neck. Imagine that you're inside Chelsea's subconscious, as she imagines life as a vampire. You will see visions of her, walking through Gotham, looking all sexy and alluring that every male passerby would take notice. Then, you see a vision of Chelsea sitting with Dracula and kissing him on the lips. It is then followed by a vision of Chelsea and Dracula on a very large bed, making love. Suddenly, the vision goes to what would happen if Chelsea doesn't accept Dracula's offer. You will see a vision of Heather and Rodney being drained of their blood by vampire minions of Dracula. It is then followed by a vision of Bruce Wayne impaled on a long wooden stake and put on display like a grisly trophy. Finally, it ends with the lifeless body of Chelsea herself tied to a lamppost somewhere, naked and drained of blood.

Suddenly, Chelsea snaps out of it just as Dracula withdraws his mouth from Chelsea's neck and there are trickles of blood around Dracula's lips. He growls calmly as he tastes the sweet blood from his young victim's neck. Fortunately, Chelsea is still alive. The music has changed from the highly erotic dance music to some good old southern rock.

Chelsea just looks at Dracula with a look of amazement and says, "What the hell did you do to me"?

Dracula looks into Chelsea's eyes and says, "I've given you a glimpse of what will come in the future, Chelsea".

Chelsea inquires of what kind of future, to which Dracula continues, "A bright future for Gotham City will come and crime will no longer run rampant and you will be there with me as my beloved".

Chelsea puts her hand to the right side of her neck where Dracula bit her. She feels the puncture wounds and pulls her hand away. She sees the blood on her fingers and then looks back at Dracula and realizes that he is in fact a vampire.

"Oh, my god. You are a vampire", Chelsea says.

Dracula looks at Chelsea with those hypnotic eyes of his, but he doesn't give her a response. Dracula rises up from the couch and reaches out to Chelsea, but Chelsea quickly steps back.

"Please, Chelsea, let us not part as enemies. Your beauty has compelled me, since the moment I laid eyes upon you. Wouldn't you want to keep that beauty for all time? Take my hand and be immortal as I am", Dracula says, as he brings out his hand, for Chelsea to take.

Chelsea looks at Dracula's hand and knows exactly what would be at stake if she accepts.

Without even a second thought, Chelsea gathers up her clothes. She says to Dracula, "I'm sorry, baron, but we're done".

Chelsea then exits the VIP room, leaving Dracula alone and feeling a bit rejected. Then, Dracula throws his palm into his face and shakes his head in disappointment, as if he is regretting what he had just done.

**DRESSING ROOM**

Chelsea returns to the dressing room, completely clothed. She quickly strips out of her gown and right back into her casual clothes: her Pantera t-shirt and Daisy Dukes and cowboy boots.

Bridgette comes up to Chelsea and asks, "Everything all right"?

Chelsea says, "Yeah, everything's okay".

Chelsea then grabs her duffle bag and walks out of the dressing room. She says to Bridgette, "I'll see you, tomorrow night".

Bridgette looks on as Chelsea leaves. Dean walks up to Bridgette and asks, "What's wrong with Chelsea"?

"I'm not sure, Dean", Bridgette answers.

Dean asks, "Do you think she knew that rich guy in VIP room 2"?

"I think so and judging from the way she just took off, I think she did something with that guy", Bridgette says.

"Well, she should be happy. She made some great money, tonight", Dean says.

Bridgette just shakes her head and asks, "Yeah, but at what cost to her, Dean? She's Bruce Wayne's girlfriend".

Dean looks back at the dressing room, with the knowledge of Chelsea being the girlfriend of Bruce Wayne.

"Oh, fuck me", Dean says as he face palms.

**GOTHAM CITY- CLOSE TO CHELSEA'S APARTMENT**

Chelsea is found walking by herself, down the sidewalk, almost close to her apartment building. Suddenly, a black van pulls up next to Chelsea. The side door opens and two huge guys exit out and knock Chelsea to the ground. They both grab Chelsea and throw her into the van. Chelsea struggles with her captors during the whole thing. The door shuts and the van races down the street.

**CONROY TOWERS- DRACULA'S PENTHOUSE**

At the Conroy Towers, Batman is found walking along the ledge of the highest part of the building. It leads right to the outside of a certain penthouse and of course, without the shadow of a doubt, we know whose penthouse that is. Batman breaks through a window and finds himself inside the house. He enters the living room. The place is dark. There is only one form of light on and that is from the TV.

Batman says to himself, "So, Dracula helped himself to Reinhardt's home".

Through Batman's point of view, you can see his hand going straight for a light switch. He flips it and the whole room is lit up. Batman deactivates the night-vision built into his cowl. The Caped Crusader scans the living room for any trace of Dracula. He does take notice of the many priceless artifacts that once belonged to Reinhardt, but now belong to Dracula.

Then, a voice speaks out, "Are you looking for someone"?

Batman turns around and sees Dracula, entering the room, through the open window. Dracula glares at Batman and then says, "You're very brave or very stupid to seek me out, Batman. Didn't your parents ever tell you never to enter one's home, unless you're invited"?

Batman asks, "What were you doing at Gotham Merchant Bank, last night? Who were you after"?

Dracula looks Batman in the eye and says, "I think you know very well, Batman. It's the man who is slowly trying to regain control of Gotham's Criminal Underworld; a position that you ripped from his hands long ago".

Batman knows who he is talking about and says, "Black Mask".

Dracula continues, "That fucker had influenced members of your city's judicial system and got off clean of the many crimes he has committed in Gotham, for so many years".

Batman says, "That was a long time ago. He can never regain that position. Not as long as I'm around".

Dracula smiles at Batman's comment and replies, "Then, I'll see to it that you die tonight".

Batman draws out two of his batarangs and gets into a defense position. Dracula growls like a bloodthirsty beast and prepares to charge. Suddenly, Dracula turns his attention away from Batman and looks out at the terrace. He sniffs the air and says, "Chelsea".

Batman is shaken by the mention of that name.

Dracula turns his attention back to Batman and says, "This will have to wait, Batman. I have a friend in need."

Suddenly, Dracula transforms into a flock of bats and they all fly out of the penthouse and into the city. Batman follows the bats and leaps off the terrace and glides across the city in pursuit.

**SIONIS INDUSTRIES- OLD HEADQUARTERS**

In the old part of Gotham, there is the old headquarters of Sionis Industries, Black Mask's family business. Sionis Industries has delved into such ventures like cosmetics and steel production since before the Falcone Crime Family rose to power. Anyway, we go straight into the building; specifically the vast foyer. Over the last few decades, no one has bothered to use this particular building; so naturally, the foyer looks very grimy and run-down. It's as if we've been pulled from the usual comic book movie and straight into a haunted house movie. Inside, Black Mask is seen, drinking a bottle of Scotch and sitting on top of a large stone pillar. Sitting next to Black Mask, is Chelsea. She's tied to a chair with rope.

Black Mask looks at Chelsea and says, "Oh, you just wait. Soon, I'll have two bats in my trap and they'll be blown to ashes"!

Chelsea asks, "What are you talking about"?

Black Mask simply replies, "You'll see"!

Black Mask keeps on drinking his Scotch. Chelsea tries to break out of her bonds, but it's pointless.

She asks, "What is this about"?!

Black Mask answers, "Oh, you're just bait to lure old Dracky into my trap".

Chelsea asks, "Whose Dracky"?

Black Mask turns to Chelsea and answers again, "Don't tell me that you've never heard of the legendary Count Dracula"?

Chelsea looks at Black Mask and says, "Are you shitting me? You kidnapped me just to lure someone who doesn't exist"?!

"To tell you the truth, baby, I never believed in Dracula and all that shit, until last night. I blew that fucker sky high and yet he managed to survive. I watched as he regenerated all of his skin. It was amazing", Black Mask says.

Chelsea looks at Black Mask. It doesn't seem that Chelsea is buying Black Mask's little story at all.

"Okay, I'll play along, asshole. You're using me as bait for Dracula because everybody knows that Dracula cannot resist the allure of a beautiful woman", Chelsea says mockingly.

Black Mask answers, "That's exactly right, baby. When he arrives here and believe me he will, he's going to wish he didn't. I'll drive a wooden stake right through his heart and watch his ass burn to a fucking crisp. And then when it's all done, I'm going to go balls deep into you, baby...and right next to Dracula's ashes. How do you like that"?

Chelsea looks at him in disgust and says, "Go fuck yourself".

Black Mask laughs, but then takes a look at the right side of Chelsea's neck, where Dracula had bit her. He sees the wounds and says, "Well, well, sugar-tits. It looks like Dracula already made you a midnight snack".

Suddenly, Black Mask's lieutenant enters the foyer and reports the following, "Boss, we've lost contact with Connor and Squid".

Black Mask says, "It looks like one of them has arrived. Get everybody ready".

It doesn't take long for that same flock of bats to fly straight into the building, via broken skylight. They all fall straight to the foyer and land on the floor. At the very moment they hit the floor, the bats join together and transform back into Dracula. He transforms right in front of Black Mask and Chelsea. Chelsea immediately recognizes him. She looks in horror as she sees Dracula transform from a great big flock of bats.

Black Mask looks to Dracula and says, "Right on time, pal".

Dracula glares at Black Mask and responds, "Let's finish where we left off, Mr. Sionis. You beg for mercy and I rip your throat out"!

Black Mask says sarcastically, "Oh, I'm fucking shaking".

Black Mask looks to Chelsea and asks, "I have to be honest. I'm surprised that you came all this way just to save her. What is this bitch to you? Is she your next blood donor or just a simple booty call? Or is she your long-lost lover? I'd have to go with that conclusion, because you did give her a love bite".

Dracula bares his fangs at Black Mask and growls like a bloodthirsty wolf. Suddenly, a canister is thrown at Dracula. It hits the ground in front of Dracula and it releases a gas. Dracula begins to choke on the fumes. Black Mask looks down at the incapacitated vampire master and says, "Garlic gas, my friend. That's right, breathe it all in".

Then, six of Black Mask's men circle Dracula with sharp wooden spears. They point their spears at Dracula.

Black Mask tells his men, "50K for the man who can stab this fucker in the heart"!

Then, the thugs begin stabbing Dracula in various parts of his body, in attempt to get him in the chest and kill him. Dracula suddenly gathers himself and starts breaking every single spear in his way and kills the thugs in the process. Suddenly, Black Mask runs at Dracula with a spear of his own and stabs Dracula right in the chest area. Dracula falls to the ground, apparently dying.

Black Mask looks down at him and says, "Well, at least I'll say this: Killing Count Dracula is easier than killing Batman. HA! HA! HA"!

Suddenly, Dracula springs back to life from the ground and grabs at Black Mask. The pointy end of Black Mask's spear didn't get Dracula's heart. Dracula bites right into Black Mask's neck. Blood starts spilling out.

A voice shouts, "DRACULA"!

Then, Dracula looks up from Black Mask and turns around. He starts smiling insanely. Standing on top of the pillar that Black Mask was sitting on is Batman. Chelsea stands beside him after being unbound from the chair she was in. Dracula tosses Black Mask's bleeding carcass aside and wipes the blood from his face.

Dracula points to Black Mask and says, "Look at this, Batman! Take a good look! Roman Sionis has been put down for good"!

Batman glares at Dracula and says, "There could've been a better way to deal with him"!

Dracula responds, "And what was that?! You throw him in jail and he bribes many more public officials and he is released and allowed to do whatever he wants? Never"!

Batman looks at Sionis' dying body and says, "He's going to die"!

Dracula says, "Oh, yeah? And who's going to miss this man? No one! Thanks to me, this monster will never harm another person. And maybe after I'm done with you, I'll go pay the inmates at Blackgate a little visit! It'll make my work at Arkham look like a fucking tea party".

Batman yells in anger and attacks. Batman and Dracula finally engage in round two! Dracula dodges all of Batman's attacks and punches Batman in the gut and the face. Batman falls to the ground, but he quickly gets up. Then, Batman tosses a few more garlic smoke pellets around Dracula. BOOM! All pellets detonate and release garlic fumes. This time, Dracula does not choke as much as he always does.

Dracula then says, "Relying on the same tricks, huh"!?

Batman's voice can be heard saying, "Don't worry! I'm full of surprises"!

Suddenly, Batman lunges at Dracula, through the fumes and tackles him. Batman pins Dracula into the wall, but not for long. The lights that Black Mask and his men set up in the foyer suddenly flicker and go out. They are out for only a few seconds and then they turn right back on. Batman is seen but not Dracula. Batman looks around for any sign of his foe. Suddenly, the voice of Dracula is heard from somewhere in the distance.

"How do you think you will defeat me, Batman? What plans did you have for that blood sample that you took from my lady friend in Arkham? Oh, yeah, I saw you take that blood from her. I'm just curious about why you needed to take it. You thought that you could create a cure for vampirism? I'm afraid that nothing on this green earth can cure a supernatural sickness. If only you had taken that blood sample and injected it into your own bloodstream. You would've had the chance to defeat me! But in the end, your morality and your good conscience held you back and that's why you will fail tonight", Dracula says.

Batman does not utter a single word.

"And Chelsea will be my beloved one. You do not deserve a woman like her...Bruce", Dracula continues.

Batman hears the name Bruce Wayne and he realizes that Dracula knows the true identity of the Caped Crusader.

"That's right. I know who you are, Batman. You put on that billionaire playboy façade for the public and they all buy it. I don't. You cannot hide the stench of who you truly are from me. That night in the botanical gardens; I recognized your stench from the restaurant the night before. It amazes me that a man of high society would go around Gotham dressed like a bat and beat criminals to a bloody pulp. But the thing that makes me angry is that you don't kill them", Dracula speaks.

Then, the evil laugh of Dracula is heard from within the building. Batman appears to be enraged by Dracula's taunts.

Dracula continues talking from afar, "Oh, don't tell me that you try and follow the Ten Commandments, Batman. Or perhaps you only follow this one: Thou Shalt Not Kill. It's ridiculous. That commandment tells man never to kill and yet in the Bible, the Christian God drowns millions of people during Noah's Flood and kills firstborn children in Egypt in the exodus story. That book has no right to tell man not to kill. So, why bother following that ridiculous commandment"?

Batman has no answer for Dracula's little bible lesson. Then, Batman gives his answer, "You're not wrong at all. I don't follow religion. I simply follow my own conscience and I won't kill because if I do, then I'm no better than the criminals I try to stop. That's it. I consider the consequences of my actions, if I'm tempted to kill".

"Well, well, that's big talk coming from a man who killed two of my lady friends back in Arkham", Dracula replies.

"They were not living beings, Dracula. They were just like you: dead pieces of shit", Batman talks back.

Suddenly, Batman is tackled to the ground by Dracula. Dracula pins Batman to the ground and then he rips off the cowl, revealing Bruce Wayne's face. From a distance, Chelsea sees the unmasking of Batman and is shocked to see that it is the man she is dating and in love with.

"Don't be afraid, Bruce. It will be quick and painless. Just imagine it: Gotham will no longer be your burden. You will be free; free to join your parents and all those you loved", Dracula says.

Bruce looks Dracula right in the eye and then says, "Suck…my…dick".

Dracula growls like an angry wolf and throws Bruce across the room. WHAM! Bruce hits the wall. He tumbles face first onto the floor, but halfway he is caught by Dracula, who then proceeds to pin him to the same wall. Dracula's grip on Bruce's throat begins to tighten. BANG! BANG! Two shots are fired and Dracula feels the pain of bullets hitting his back. Dracula releases Bruce and turns to see who fired at him. Low and behold; it was Chelsea, armed with a handgun that she obviously took from one of the dead henchmen. Dracula glares at Chelsea. Chelsea fires more shots at Dracula. Dracula doesn't seem to flinch.

"That wasn't a smart thing to do, Chelsea. And to think that I was willing to offer you eternal life", Dracula says.

Chelsea stands there with the gun still in her grasp and then says, "Fuck you".

"Oh, it's too late for that", Dracula says.

As he walks to Chelsea, Dracula feels a hand grab his left shoulder. Dracula is forced to turn around. He is then met by the powerful fist of Batman. In between Batman's knuckles are small pellets of gas that he had taken from his utility belt. WHAM! Batman's fist collides with Dracula's face. On impact, a cloud of gas implodes from Batman's knuckles. Dracula breathes the gas in and starts to cough. Bruce has regained his cowl and has become Batman once more. Batman grabs Dracula by the back of his neck and throws him to the ground and begins a barrage of fists-to-face. Dracula doesn't seem to be phased by every one of Batman's punches; not even when his nose is bleeding. Suddenly, Dracula grabs Batman by the fist and throws him across the room. Batman crashes into a pillar. Dracula leaps right into the air and moves in for the kill. Batman immediately pulls something from his utility belt and throws it into Dracula's direction. It's one of his UV spheres. The sphere gets very close to Dracula's face and then it activates and releases a powerful UV light. The light burns through Dracula's face. Dracula falls to the ground and grabs hold of his face. The skin on Dracula's face is burnt black. Dracula groans in pain, oblivious to the fact that Batman charges right at him. Dracula is right in front of an old window, as all of this is happening. CRASH! Both Batman and Dracula crash through the window and both of them fall straight down to the street below. Batman uses his grapnel gun and fires the tether straight to the ledge of the building, while Dracula continues to hurl straight down. WHAM! Dracula lands back first onto a pile of broken concrete, with long pieces of rebar sticking out. Dracula's entire body is impaled by those pieces of rebar. One's poking out from his upper left part of his chest and another is poking out from his abdomen. The left side of Dracula's face is burnt to a crisp. He almost looks a lot like Harvey Two-Face, but he is not. Dracula groans in pain and blood is seen pouring from his mouth. Batman flies straight down to the ground. He lands feet first and approaches his incapacitated opponent. Batman looks ahead and sees the approaching sunrise coming. Dracula looks up at Batman and glares at him, like an angry lion.

Batman stands over Dracula like the Grim Reaper, ready to take his damned soul. Dracula looks up and sees the sun beginning to shine around the immediate area. Dracula tries to grab Batman, but Batman kicks Dracula in the face. The rays of the sun move closer to the Sionis Building and right to Dracula.

As Dracula struggles to free himself from the rebar, the rays of the sun shine upon Dracula's body, causing him to burst into flames. He shrieks like a demon out of Hell as he is incinerated by the sun. Chelsea runs out of the building and finds Batman standing over Dracula's burning corpse. The flames die down after a few minutes and there is nothing left of Dracula's body other than charred remains. Without warning, the charred body crumbles to ashes. Batman looks down at the ashes. He looks behind and sees Chelsea watching on. Batman kneels to the ground and examines the ashes. Then, Batman finds a half empty bag of concrete that was left behind some time ago. Batman grabs the bag and pours out the remainder of concrete inside. Finally, Batman gathers up Dracula's ashes and throws them right into the concrete bag. He finishes his task and spins the bag and ties it up. Batman pulls out his Grapnel gun and shoots the tether at a nearby building. WHOOSH! Batman is launched into the skies, leaving Chelsea behind.

She shouts, "Bruce"!

He doesn't hear her calling his name. He is out of sight. Chelsea is left by herself outside the building and being warmed by the sunlight. Off in the distance, police sirens are being heard.

**SIONIS STEEL MILL**

It is dawn now and the scene now shifts to Gotham Harbor, specifically to the Sionis Steel Mill. On one of the piers, you can see Batman standing by himself, holding the bag that contains the ashes of Dracula. Suddenly, Batman opens the bag and pours the contents out and into the harbor.

In his mind, Batman says, "Abraham Van Helsing should've done this when Dracula was first defeated".

We all know that Batman is right about this, because if Van Helsing had done exactly this, then the risk of Dracula returning from the grave would've been obliterated. Batman fully dumps the ashes into the harbor and just stands on the pier like a statue. He looks down in the harbor and watches the ashes sink to the bottom. Then, he looks up into the skies, as if to wonder if his parents or God Himself were looking down at him. Then, Batman turns around and leaves.

The Batmobile is seen driving through the quiet streets of Gotham, though in a few hours, those streets will be alive and littered with people. Inside, you can see Batman driving the vehicle. He is looking right at the road in front of him, but he's got so much on his mind right now.

**SIONIS INDUSTRIES HEADQUARTERS**

Back at the Sionis Industries headquarters, GCPD has arrived. Chelsea is being attended by paramedics. One of them checks Chelsea for any injuries. Gordon, Rojas, Giordano and Dr. Casper are on the scene, too. Dr. Casper's team is seen coming out of the building carrying out body bags. The bags contain the bodies of Roman Sionis' goons. The last body bag being hauled out isn't zipped up. Gordon takes a look inside the body bag and sees Roman Sionis' corpse inside. The horrible wound in Sionis' neck looks pretty gruesome. Gordon, Rojas, Giordano and Dr. Casper stand in awe at the sight of the dead crime boss. Dr. Casper then zips up the body bag and allows the coroners to take it away.

**CHELSEA & HEATHER'S APARTMENT**

Later, Chelsea returns to her apartment, safe and sound. She is greeted by Heather and Rodney. Heather hugs Chelsea tight. Chelsea hugs her back. Heather is crying hysterically because of the events that happened that night. Chelsea is seen with a few tears coming down from her eyes. As for the wounds on Chelsea's throat: they have completely disappeared, due to Dracula's immolation. Never again will Chelsea's neck be defiled by the kiss of the vampire.

**BLACKGATE PENITENTIARY**

Next, you're taken directly to Blackgate Penitentiary, outside of Gotham. Many inmates are found sitting on their asses, being absolutely quiet. In one of those cells, Poison Ivy is seen, dressed in a female prisoner's uniform and she is holding a flower pot with a beautiful red rose in it. Ivy then caresses her neck, slowly and intimately, as if she is imagining the hand of a certain man is touching her neck. She should be all right, thanks to the fact that she is a meta-human and therefore, the vampire's bite should have no affect on her.

**HONOLULU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT; HONOLULU, HAWAII**

Now imagine going all the way across the Pacific Ocean, to the Honolulu International Airport. In the waiting area, Alfred Pennyworth is sitting by himself, reading a book. His month long vacation apparently has come to its end and he is ready to return to Gotham and back to his usual duties as Bruce Wayne's trusted butler. The book that Alfred is reading is none other than Bram Stoker's horror classic, _Dracula_. Alfred reads through the pages of Stoker's story, unaware that back in Gotham, Batman had a brutal war with the real-life Dracula.

**THE BATCAVE**

Now, the Batmobile returns to the Batcave. Batman is found sitting by himself at the Batcomputer. He is absolutely silent. Batman removes his cowl and throws it to the ground. Bruce continues to sit by himself. Bruce turns his attention to his desk, where Prof. Harker's research papers are sitting, along with the five journals that told the entire story of Dracula. Bruce gets up from his chair and approaches his desk. He picks up one of the journals. He has Jonathan Harker's journal. Bruce walks back to the Batcomputer and tries to contact someone. He says, "Oracle, do you copy"?

It doesn't take long for Bruce to get an answer. "I'm here, Batman", Oracle says.

Bruce says, "Destroy all digital copies of Prof. Harker's research".

Oracle sounds a bit shocked and asks, "What? Why"?

Bruce just says, "Just do as I say". Bruce cuts communication and gets back to the collection of documents on his desk. What will become of the five journals that told Bram Stoker's story? Will they be thrown into the burn barrel and be reduced to ash?

**GOTHAM MORGUE**

At the Gotham Morgue, the body of Roman Sionis is lying on a slab. Sionis' corpse is then pushed into what looks like a crematory. Imagine yourself looking inside the crematory and you will see the blood-caked face of Roman Sionis staring right at you. Suddenly, his face and body are consumed by fire. Outside the burning crematory, you will find Commissioner Gordon, Chief Rojas, Det. Giordano and Dr. Casper looking on and watching the body of Black Mask burn. Gordon looks on, but then he receives a text message from someone. Gordon looks at his cell phone and reads the message. It reads, "Threat has been eliminated. Gotham killings have ended". Of course, it doesn't show who sent the message, but we all know who did. Gordon looks to be relieved of the message he received.

**WAYNE MANOR**

Then, the evening hours approach and the sun begins to set in the skies and over Wayne Manor. In the library, Bruce enters the library, from the secret entrance to the Batcave. Then, the Grandfather Clock slides to the right and seals the entrance. Bruce has stripped out of his Batsuit and he is in nothing but a black tank top and shorts. Bruce walks out of the library. Bruce makes his way to his living room and sits down on the couch, in silence. He doesn't even switch on the TV. He just sits on his butt and looks down at the floor in silence. He is obviously exhausted because of his final fight with the Prince of Darkness. Bruce's silence is the interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by a woman's voice saying, "Bruce"?!

Bruce turns to look who it is that's coming in and its Chelsea. She enters the foyer and looks around. Then, she turns her head to her right and sees Bruce sitting by himself in the living room. Chelsea enters the room and takes a seat next to Bruce.

Bruce looks right at Chelsea and Chelsea does the same with him. She reaches out and gently places her hand on Bruce's cheek and asks, "Are you all right"?

Bruce says, "No".

Chelsea keeps looking into Bruce's eyes and asks, "What did you do with..._him_"?

Bruce just simply says, "The evil that was brought here...will never live again".

Bruce smiles at Chelsea and then leans in and kisses her. Chelsea kisses Bruce, as well. They begin to make out on the couch. Bruce lies on his back, while Chelsea is on top of him.

**THE BATCAVE**

Back in the Batcave, specifically on Batman's work table are the five journals, still intact, as well as the research notes belonging to the late Prof. Harker. It appears that Bruce is willing to preserve these items, for whatever reason. Whatever that reason is, we may never know.

**WAYNE MANOR- MASTER BEDROOM**

Now Bruce and Chelsea are found upstairs in the master bedroom, having sex. They both are in the nude and Bruce is seen plowing Chelsea, sidesaddle. Chelsea moans slowly, with every thrust of Bruce's cock inside her wet pussy. The sex progresses and Chelsea is on top of Bruce and riding him hard. Bruce's hands are seen holding Chelsea's hips. He runs his hands all over Chelsea's tits, as she keeps on riding his cock hard. Chelsea moans at the feeling of Bruce's rod inside her. Bruce and Chelsea keep at it, until Bruce is seen on top and fucking Chelsea missionary-style. Chelsea moans in absolute ecstasy, as Bruce fucks her hard.

**THE BATCAVE**

Back down in the Batcave, the Batsuit lying on the ground, in pieces. The gauntlets are the first to be seen, followed by the famous utility belt, the housing unit used for many of Batman's most iconic pieces of equipment including the ever-famous Batarangs. Next is the armored chest plate, baring the Batman emblem. The armor is pretty scratched up; especially with the fights that Batman himself has had over the entire story. Finally, the cowl is seen lying at the feet of Bruce's computer chair. The horror of Dracula in Gotham City has come to its end...and so has our tale.


End file.
